


Curiosity Calls the Cat

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-05 08:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: What if the Chimera Ant Queen managed to find a way to feed on the people of the NGL earlier then intended and in secret as well far beyond the start of the canon?, what if she has Neferpitou leave the hive to find a mate just in case things go bad for her? (Female Neferpitou X OC and harem) (Straight, Futa, Yuri warning for future chapters, first chapter is pure intro so no lemons, and all people in lemons are 18 and older so sorry Pitou X Gon or Pitou X Killua lovers, gonna need to wait for Gon and Killua to hit 18 story wise before I can use them in lemons.)(Copy and Pasted from FFN for safety reasons.)





	1. Prologue: A New Queen X Abnormal Human

**The scene fades in to show a man walking along a road while he wore a wide hat.**

**He looked to the readers with a grin on his face before he says this while he keeps walking along the road.**

"**Well hello everyone... and welcome to my first ever Hunter X Hunter story, I am TME if no one knows and this story stars Pitou and while I can get some people wanting her to be paired with Gon or Kite, I can't agree with the former since there is an age difference and the later since Pitou doesn't have many interactions with Kite… in fact I think the later barely had a fight with Pitou who I will be considering a woman before he was killed and used as a puppet by her… still not getting why people pair them together but I can get the reasoning." TME said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.**

"**Nah in fact this story will star my OC Emerald or at least a Hunter X Hunter variant and Pitou… as for how it happens… well… lets just say this will be the twist… what if the Royal guard was born way before others knew it and this stuff was right at the start of the canon or a bit before?, and they grew to full age with the Queen of the Chimera ants who took her time with getting the food she needs?, and because of various situations… what if Pitou went out to learn more about the human world and ran into Emerald a bit before the story starts on whale island?, things should be different right?, maybe she will live after the Chimera ant arc?, but a summery like this won't be interesting so I will say this… I'm changing things up with this story as an experiment by making this the only intro and this will be a harem with Emerald and other characters, however I will stress this part… 18 and over only with lemons, I will not budge on that no matter who requests stuff with Gon or others, if that was the case I would age them up, but considering this is Hunter X Hunter Canon, that won't be the case." TME said while he got a serious look on his face.**

"**But I will say this, Emerald won't be the only one with a harem, considering things… and Pitou's knowhow and Dr. Blythe, Pitou may get a harem of her own so be warned for Futa moments here and there but it's mainly straight or Yuri stuff… consider it Pitou's experiments so to speak for the Futa parts, anyway I'll leave you all alone now by saying enjoy the story…" TME said while the scene went to the NGL, more exact, to a hidden hive where the Queen of the Chimera ants lived with her minions.**

* * *

**NGL/ Hidden hive/ Chimera Ant Queen/ Timeline 18 years before Canon timeline starts**

The scene now showed the Chimera ant Queen while she worked hard to birth more soldiers to use to gather food for her, the number didn't matter to her since birthing soldiers was second nature to her.

She was no fool however, and granted her hunger ruled her greatly which caused her to eat things like animals and such.

But unless she was careful she would be in danger before she served her purpose of birthing a King and it helped her with holding back on eating Human's enmasse, she managed to find out how good Human's taste once when a soldier brought back her a human to feast on and the raw energy and flavor greatly tempted her each and every day into gorging herself.

And thankfully for her, Humans in the NGL had a distrust of these people that her soldiers called… Hunters… people who were considered by her to be rare humans… she managed to kill one who had snuck inside of the NGL, a female who had a thing for cats and other felines and they tried to harm her and her soldiers.

But like most Humans were unprepared, the woman was killed and her felines as well and devoured by the Queen in no time flat when the animals seemed to have a similar property to the Rare humans.

It seemed that certain animals gained the rare trait if trained by a Rare human which helped her with locating them easier, granted her soldiers took a hit every now and then but right now… she was in the process of birthing not a soldier… but Royal guards to be… she knew that their power would be needed by the King when he was birthed and she would be sure they would be ready to stand by his side to protect and serve him no matter what.

Thankfully for her, she birthed three of them, first was Neferpitou… and rare enough she was a female Chimera ant, she looked a bit like the female Hunter and had cat like traits with cat ears and a tail… however her power was immense, so much so that that the Queen wondered that if she was this strong then how strong would the King be when fully neutered in her womb.

However Neferpitou did have a curious streak and would go around the NGL in secret to find things to help her learn more about the world and after a few weeks, she managed to figure out how to use Aura and Nen after… probing a Rare human for information, long story short, after that happened most of her soldiers managed to power up greatly thanks to Neferpitou's intelligent mind… and in Rare human terms she was a specialist, a unique person even among rare Humans or ants which made the Chimera Ant Queen thoughtful as the years went by.

Next was Shaiapouf, he was more mannered than anyone else here and was fixated on making sure the Queen was in good health so she could give birth to a strong King, the Queen knew that among the Royal Guard, Shaiapouf would do the best to serve the kings best interests and his powers and abilities mainly laid in deception and trickery but he was able to hold his own in a fight if needed.

Next was Menthuthuyoupi, he was normally calm when left alone but when greatly pissed off, his power would literally cause explosions so unlike the other Royal guards, he was mainly left alone which the Queen didn't mind since he was mainly on guard duty around her.

Time then passed to many years later while the Queen and her Royal guard wait for the birth of the King…

* * *

**NGL/ Hidden Chimera Ant lair/ Chimera ant Queen/ 5 years before canon timeline**

The scene now showed the Queen slowly feeding on her latest meal from another rare human that was caught awhile ago and she waits for Neferpitou to come to her, she had an important thing to tell her and now would be a good time, especially with what she had in mind.

Neferpitou, or as she liked to be called for ease by others, Pitou, was walking to her Queen's room with a cat like smile on her face since she had plenty of things to help her pass the time from studying books that Humans had to honing her Nen, granted she managed to get quite a high level in her training which gave her a multitude of abilities to use.

First was **Dr. Blythe**, a Nen ability with certain conditions but could piece back bodies together, unfortunately it couldn't revive the dead but it could work for great effect for those near Death and thanks to her studies and practice, she could use Dr. Blythe on a molecular level for very interesting effect.

Another ability that she can use is a **Puppeteer** that can control bodies that she hasn't named yet, granted at first it was just corpses but now she can manipulate bodies in various ways on living things as well.

And finally **Terpsichora**, a Nen ability that she uses to strength her body past her normal limits, it was handy in many ways.

And she even had some time to develop some new abilities during her spare time around the Ant lair but that was a story for another day.

For now, Pitou walked into the area where the Queen rests and saw her majesty on the makeshift bed before she kneeled in front of her Queen.

"You summoned me your Highness?" Pitou said with a smile on her face while the Chimera Ant Queen looks at her.

"Indeed, I have noticed that over the years you have studied the Humans and Rare Humans as well and I have a job for you that will be a long term mission, and also a precaution in case I am killed before the King is birthed." The Chimera Ant Queen said which caused Pitou to look confused, however before she could ask anything, the Queen beat her to it.

"Now I'm not saying this to let you know I'm in danger or anything, Your brothers are here and will defend me without fail, but it can't hurt to have a backup plan just in case… you see unlike most Chimera ants, you are special in that you have a way to reproduce without the need to feed, I had you examine yourself for a reason after all and you have a fully working womb unlike other female Chimera Ants who need to devour flesh." The Chimera Ant Queen said which caused Pitou to raise an eyebrow at that.

"Forgive me for my rudeness…. But are you asking me to go and mate with a Human to produce a child?" Pitou said which made the Chimera Ant Queen seem thoughtful.

"In a sense… but I'm not asking you to just mate with just anyone since you can make yourself impotent on command since I know you have your own fun with the occasional Human before disposing of them so there is no worries about an unwanted pregnancy... no... I'm asking you to go find the strongest Human you can and stick near him if he meets your standards of a prime mate material, I want you to take him as your mate to produce a strong heir just in case I am killed or there are complications, you are a smart Chimera ant and know that I'm not asking this just for that fact, you are one of the strongest Chimera ants I have birthed and possibly the Strongest currently." The Chimera Ant Queen said which made Pitou blink at that before she bowed a bit more.

"I am not worthy of such praise Milady, I only live to serve after all." Pitou said which made the Chimera and Queen hum.

"Indeed but at this moment consider yourself a Chimera Ant Queen now, and my last order is to go out into the world and find someone to be your mate… anything you do outside of that is your choice Neferpitou." The Chimera Ant Queen said with a tone of authority and while Pitou was surprised, she made one last bow to the Chimera ant Queen.

"Yes Your highness, I won't let you down." Pitou said before she stood up and turned to exit the room while her tail swinged behind her with some excitement, granted she would have to leave her home but to explore the world got her curiosity peaked which brought her to tell her brothers the news…. Which had interesting reactions from them, Pitou and the others normally called them Pouf and Youpi.

"What!?, what do you mean your being sent away to be a new Chimera Ant Queen!?, you are a Royal Guard!, a being that serves the soon to be born King!, not to some kind of breeder!, we all know you can't do what the Queen and the other females here can do." Pouf said while Pitou just shrugged.

"Well it was my final order so to speak and you two won't let the Queen die before she gives birth right?" Pitou said which made Youpi huff while he had crossed arms.

"I will follow my orders to the letter to guard the Queen no doubt about that." Youpi simply said while Pouf had a shocked look on his face.

"Well of course!, until the Queen gives birth I will not rest or let my guard down to make sure she is safe until she does her duty!" Pouf said with a serious look in his gaze.

"Well the Queen said this was a backup of sorts just in case, not doubting your skill but no plan is perfect right?, honestly I can see her reasoning but until I find the right Human to mate with to give me a strong child, I'll be traveling the world to find things out so win win in a sense so I might as well have fun getting some experience sexually." Pitou said while Pouf look flabbergasted.

"Are you hearing what you are saying!?, you'll have to mate with a weak Human to birth a child!?, what kind of King would that bring!?" Pouf said while Pitou just shrugged again with a mischievous tone to her voice.

"Well Human's helped make half of what we are so they are not completely useless, besides it's not the first time I had fun with Humans male or female before to see how they work when aroused." Pitou said with a mischievous grin on her face which made Pouf shudder and Youpi sweatdrop when Pouf looked ill.

"Ugh… I just don't get why you… enjoy… those Human's company… must be the Cat half of you or something." Pouf said while Pitou shrugged when she heard that.

"Maybe, but for now I just came here to let you two know what's going on and why I'm leaving, so good luck with protecting the Queen you two." Pitou said while she starts to walk away with a smile on her face and her swinging tail to show how excited she was for her soon to be voyage into the unknown to her.

Youpi and Pouf watched their sister leave the room they were in while Pouf and Youpi how things would change without their sister here, granted they had no familial love for one another, knowing only to serve their King or in this case the Queen and Pitou was just following orders.

All in all, Pitou, after packing a backpack and got a cloak to cover her head, she said goodbye to a few of the Chimera Ant soldiers and jumps to the top of the lair to get one last glimpse of her home for so many years and drank in the sights.

"Hehe, looks like it will be a bit before I will be coming back here, wonder what kind of Human I can find… and what kind of child I'll have if I find the right one… doesn't mean I can't have fun before hand… some humans do have impressive stamina when experimented upon in the right ways." Pitou said before licking her lips at the fun she will have before she used her powerful legs to jump from the hive and away from the NGL with all the stealth she had…. And thanks to her added years of training, no one even noticed her leave the country not the security, not the Hunter association, no one...

* * *

**?/?/?/ 18 years before Canon**

The scene now focused on a village on a far away island from the NGL or even from the normal continents of the world while the Royal guards were birthed… more exact on a village of people who seemed to be from many cultures and many looked powerful in their own rights, in fact many had unlocked their Nen and were all Hunters, people who had trained their entire lives to achieve.

Unfortunately all was not well in one part of the village… more exactly a hospital room in a advance looking hospital that was tailor made Nen based injuries and for the normal… however what was about to be seen was far from the normal even for Nen users… and a man's voice was heard a moment later inside of the room.

"What do you mean she can't survive the pregnancy if we don't abort the child!?, You're the best Nen healer in this country!" A man with dark hair growled out to another who was most likely a doctor, though a strange one it seemed while next to them was a beautiful woman who looked many months pregnant, around 8 or 9 and looked anguished when some force was pressing from her womb while the Doctor looked grim when he looked to her.

The man wore a outfit that showed he normally traveled and looked like he could get in a fight as a moments notice, short sleeved shirt, long pants, dark boots, a vest, and a headband to hold his hair out of the way.

The woman, currently in a hospital gown, looked like a goddess so to speak with pure white hair, full lips that looked perfect to kiss, flaw white skin… all in all if it wasn't for the situation, things would be much better to describe if things were going well.

"I'm sorry Nocturn… but unless you abort the child… then Helios will die… I've tried everything I have but the child's Nen somehow was unlocked and is constantly barraging her from the inside out with constant Ren, even if we don't abort the child, it will die sooner or later at this rate anyway… I'm sorry but you must make a choice… your wife's life… or the short life of a soon to be dead child... At the very least I'll knock Helios out so she won't have to suffer through this since its not her fault." The Doctor said before the Doctor walked over to Helios and used some medicine to knock her out peacefully while Helios looked at Nocturn with a strained look on her face before she fully fell asleep with Nocturn giving her a regretful look.

Nocturn had a regretful look on his face when he knew Helios would despise him for this for a long time especially when he said this while many memories passed in his mind with Helios as a focal point… some good… some bad… but many of them focused on Helios and how happy she was when she learned she would be a mother and while there were issues… there was no issue like this before and he made his choice...

"D-Doctor… please…. Save Helios…" Nocturn said while tears streamed down his face when he didn't want to lose his child or Helios but… thanks to many in this village knowing Nen, he knew just like everyone that with Ren constantly flowing out… and since Nen is life force in a nutshell… well… Nocturn just covered his eyes while tears streamed from them while the Doctor looked sympathetic.

"Don't worry Nocturn… I'll make sure that Helios stays alive…" The Doctor said… before he got to work with ending the child's life with a quick shot of Nen in a way to only hit the child in a way to make it a painless quick death and a moment later… the Nen vanished while Nocturn looked more anguished when he made the choice to end his child's life and the Doctor with a hardened expression got to work with getting the childs body from Helios with careful motions before time passed to a bit later…

Helios came to many hours later while she felt… oddly better…

However when she recognized that she was in the hospital and remembering the reason for her being here… her pregnancy turn a turn for the worse and her eyes widen when she quickly looked down and saw her now smaller stomach and starts to panic before she heard a voice near her.

"Helios…" Helios heard before she looked over to see Nocturn… however instead of saying anything… the look on his face told her everything that happened after she was knocked out… which caused her to start to tear up before she starts to cry while she laid on the bed while Nocturn could only watch his wife before he got up and walked to her and sat next to on the bed before she quickly hugged him and wails when she felt like a piece of her life was ripped away...

Meanwhile with the Doctor…

He was carrying the Baby's body out of the room while he had a regretful look on his face since if the issue with the child's Nen never happened, then from the look of things and its gender… he would have been a splitting image of his father…

The Doctor sighed before he starts to walk to a room to clean the body… however he stopped when he felt something… not from outside the hospital… not from any wildlife… no… but from the baby's body in his arms before he looked down and his eyes widen… when he saw Nen emitting from the body and the baby's body twitched a few times… right before his eyes widen in stunned silence when the baby's seemingly revived body starts to wail like a newborn being birthed for the first time and a massive amount of Ren bursts from the child's body which shocked the doctor further while he saw the Ren that never seemed to stop it's rapid flow.

But the baby never seemed to have any issue with his supposed death nor did it seem uncomfortable with its seemingly never ending flow of Nen… all in all… the Doctor instantly turned a 180 and quickly rushed back to the room where Nocturn and Helios were and while he heard crying from both parties, he gave this call to the duo.

"NOCTURN!, HELIOS!" The Doctor called which shocked them out of their crying before the door got kicked open by the doctor do the duos shock but before Nocturn could get royally pissed… his eyes and Helios's eyes widen in shock when they saw the baby… who was suppose to be dead was alive somehow and crying in the panting doctors arms.

"W-wha… ho… I a…" Nocturn tried to say while Helios was stunned silent before her eyes start to water.

"M-My… baby… my baby boy!" Helios said while she raised a hand to the baby while the Doctor, after a moment, walked into the room and passed the crying child to Nocturn.

"S-Sorry Helios… but considering the state of your health, better to let Nocturn hold him… I'm… well I'm not even sure a miracle can describe what I've witnessed… I'm sure the child was dead… but he came back from the dead… which should be impossible unless…" The Doctor said before he fell silent.

"A natural specialist?" Nocturn said which could be the only thing he could think of… however Helios just got this out barely thanks to her weakened state.

"I-I don't care… m-my baby boy is alive and healthy… I'm so happy…. My little Emerald..." Helios said with a happy tone to her voice before Nocturn after he heard that starts to cry since he pretty much had nothing to say… he made the choice to end his own child's life to save his wife's after hearing everything… but he somehow had both still, he didn't care if this was somehow a work of a higher power or of lower ones… all that mattered was that he had his family even if things got dark fast… and he would make sure that his son would grow up to be a powerful person so that when he found a goal in life to strive for he would have the strength to get to it with his own power.

* * *

**Unknown Hunter village/ 18 years later, one week before the canon timeline**

Many years passed since that day and the baby boy Emerald who somehow revived from death itself was raise since tinder infancy all the way to adulthood which shocked many given his constant state of Ren.

Currently he was normally wearing an outfit similar to his father's 18 years ago but with some key differences, long cargo pants, black boots, black long sleeved shirt with a Emerald icon on the front and a grey vest for added pockets.

Given his unique nature, he was a oddity of the village since everyone could feel his raw energy emitting from him without his control.

he was trained by his Father Nocturn and Mother Helios in the ways of Nen, for some reason, even after he was taught the basics besides Zetsu, he was forbidden to use basic Ten to try and hold his Aura or basic Zetsu to try and erase his presence, techniques normally required as a bases of learning how to manipulate Nen.

Then again he chalked it up to his Ren which was constantly overflowing and wasn't able to restrain it or erased his presence which made sneaking impossible however for the advance techniques, he was able to use a technique called En, a move that was a mix of Ren and Ten to make a field around the users body and whatever entered was easily sensed, his radius was about 700 meters or so with a light push but could push it to a full 2 to three miles which was monstrous to many and wondered if Emerald was even a human which got some pissed off moments with Helios and Nocturn when some talked about Emerald behind his back.

Though funnily enough he was pretty popular with the ladies which caused Nocturn to grin since that would help with making sure his son would have a few ladies if he wanted to have his fun… though Helios slapped him upside the head for that since it was pervy to her but would back Emerald's life choices no matter what.

Emerald also knew Ken as well which was similar to En but unlike En, and thanks to his body already being on Ren in full blast, he was already hard to harm so he was in a pseudo Ken like state with a slight burst of aura and if he wanted, he could full on blow enemies away with a blast of Aura from his body just by standing still.

He was also able to use Gyo to see Aura easily but because he was constantly in a full body Ren state, his Gyo was constantly active which caused him to see the aura of everyone around him.

He even learned things like Shu, applying Aura to objects and even an altered version of Ko, a technique normally required to have Ten, Zetsu, Hatsu, Ren, and Gyo.

Speaking of Hatsu, he didn't have a ability per say since his Nen was so wild but he could use it similar to how an emitter attacks with balls of aura or similar to enhances with his body enhanced with Aura… all in all unlike most he seemed to have multiple traits from different categories and he could do it without issue

However what's most shockingly was that for him, after learning how to manipulate his aura a little, he could use Ryu to to force his monstrous aura to his fist to perform a devastating attack.

Funnily enough when he was told about water Divination he gave it a try and… the leave grew like a balloon and pretty much crush the glass and table it was on while Nocturn, Helios, and Emerald, and after getting over their shock, Emerald surprisingly laughed which caused Nocturn and Helios to laugh as well from how absurd a giant leaf was but now knew that Emerald's aura type was specialization which explained some things from his birth till now.

But all of that was just his training life, he did have some social life but not so much, thanks to his Ren, he couldn't get near many people without them freaking out and more so, he was unable to find a lady who could stick around him for long, granted he was popular with the ladies but only from afar, and only trained Hunter women stick around him for extended periods without issue but not for to long since they couldn't keep their defenses up 24/7… it made Emerald feel lonely when he couldn't have a normal life but he was glad to be alive after he was told of the reason of his birth, he didn't blame his dad for his choice back then and he technically wasn't born at the time even if he was pretty much developed in his mom's womb, still didn't explain why he revived that time as a baby but he wouldn't complain.

And thanks to some connections with his parents, he was given permission to take the Hunter exam and from where they were, it would take a week to get there and he would have to leave soon and a boat taking contestants would be coming to pick up some of the new applicants while others from far away lands would be joining to the mainland from other islands, all in all… Emerald and a few others were waiting at the docs while many people were wishing them luck with Helios hugging Emerald as the boat starts to come in sight.

"Good luck Emerald, and remember to eat well while your gone." Helios said before Emerald grins at his mother.

"Oh I will, and next time you see me I'll be a Hunter so better get ready to make a celebration party for me hehe." Emerald said while Nocturn rolled his eyes.

"Say that after you pass, if not then don't get your mothers hopes up, the Hunter exam is a tough thing to go through and brute force won't be a key factor for most of it, it will test everything you learned over the years… remember your training and if you make allies, try and be careful of who to trust since others will try and use you and trick others if they have malicious intent and most importantly… trust your instinct and Nen… it won't fail you when you need it most." Nocturn said while Emerald nods at his father while he and the other participants wait for the boat to get to the dock.

However unbeknownst to Emerald… he would meet someone who would change his life greatly when the camera went to the boat for a moment to show many people on the boat… but a person wearing a cloak was looking intensely at the island and underneath the hood… cat like eyes were seen which glowed a little with a curious look in their eyes before the scene fades to black.


	2. Chapter 1: A Mischievous cat's bathtime

**(Small note from TME: in case anyone wonders why the first chapter was so short, that was just the intro, after this, no other notes from me, please enjoy the story.)**

* * *

**Unknown Hunter Village Island/ Boat coming to pick up people/ ?**

The scene focused on the cloak figure while they looked at the Island, right before then pulled the hood down to show a cat like hat on the person's head but surprisingly enough the ears twitch a few times to show they were real and when the camera pulled away for a better look, it showed that the cloaked person was Neferpitou.

Neferpitou at this time was vastly different compared to her past self when she first left the NGL years ago, granted she had plenty of information on the human world but nothing prepared for for some things the Human's had which she still considers strange till this day.

For starters in order to keep people from asking questions about her body, more importantly her ears, tail and her insect like joints, she wore long skinny jeans which showed her ass off a bit with sandals and a tank top with arm bands around her elbows, she knew about Magical beasts and what not so while she could make herself look human for the most part, she did have a way to fool most humans when she told them that she was a magical beast when she had to take care of her problems in the bedroom to test certain males and the occasional female.

She traveled the world where she could go while trying to not cause trouble so she could learn more about the world and learn she did, for starters, Rare Humans were rare ones even compared to Hunters, some had to be trained to see Nen and what not after they first got their license so it made it interesting to her when she heard how important that little plastic card was and what it can do.

Now while she can get around the world without much issue, if anyone tried to do anything to her, if she can't either talk things down or seduce people into letting her go with a happy ending, she would just end them, granted since she had trouble with her strength at first, she accidently killed people during the act of sex.

In fact during her first time with a human male, after her Hymen was broken, her pussy squeezed the man's dick with so much force that it got ripped from his body and he died from blood loss.

Thankfully she could use Dr. Blythe and her puppeteer ability to make it look like nothing bad happened when she controlled the corpses and it gave her some help when she needed to do things in those areas but fact of the matter, for those without Nen, they pretty much died most of the time when she came hard on them and got to into the pleasure.

There was also a few times where she was *pressured* into giving a male what they wanted or a group of them either by stubbornness or from what some humans call rape, and while she did enjoy how aggressive those males were, even got a fondness for anal after a few times, she didn't like the way they treated her for simple weak humans so when they were about to finish, Pitou made it so that when they came, they would ejaculate nonstop and the pleasure turned into agonizing pain for the men before their balls pretty much imploded on them or blew up when Pitou forced them to hold their orgasm in.

Granted for people with Nen they could withstand the tightness much better so she didn't have to hold back as much but she made it a point to only get it on with Nen users, granted thanks to some tricks with Dr. Blythe she was able to reduce that kill count by making their dicks stronger but normal human's had a limit so she stuck with the Nen users.

For females however, thanks to many books, she knew how to please a woman without having to worry about harming them normally, vaginal, oral, she even used her tail to help please them and she had her fun getting the favor paid back but with some experimentation with Dr. Blythe, and plenty of medical knowledge, she could use it to grow a cock on her body or grow one on the woman she was with and make it extra durable so they wouldn't get ripped off, however Pitou was still working out the kinks since when she cums hard inside of a woman, she cums so hard that well… the shot destroys the woman from the inside out for a lack of detail but thankfully that was greatly reduced as well with Dr. Blythe strengthening the womb of the woman she was with, still prefers Nen users since they can do tricks that most humans can't, she even had Dr. Blythe make it so she can make it a small cumshot in case a female asks for something called a facial.

So all in all, while Pitou had her fun with seduction, she also knew that with a Hunter License, she could get in places that she normally couldn't without trouble at all among other things like lodging or even food if she heard right, but that could have been from after some jobs or something.

So she was riding this boat after hearing that after a few stops, she would be going to the place where stage one of the Hunter Exam was at, apparently the actual test sight was hidden so she smiles when she liked the fact that this was a game to her so to speak.

And while she wouldn't think much of the trip itself… when she got closer to the island.. She was shocked when she felt something and the island was barely a pinprick on the horizon as it sailed closer and closer as time went by.

Pitou, if any actually got to know her and live wasn't a fool even if she seemed normally relaxed and didn't care about things that didn't interest her but when she felt the energy, she felt her body shudder for many reasons, one was from the amount of power sensed on the island… and to her shock she sensed not just a human or two with Nen… it was like most of the island had Rare humans and they had unlocked Nen, from what she could tell only those who were very young didn't unlock Nen but it seemed even children unlocked nen somehow… but while that was a shocker… she was floored when she felt a single person's aura that seemed to smother all of it with their own… and from the feeling it was like they were constantly in Ren somehow which really perked Pitous interest since she heard Human's who unlocked aura couldn't withstand emitting a constant stream like that… which made her smirk when she realized she could have a lot of fun here… and if she played her cards right… find _Her _King…

"_This… is going to be very interesting." _Pitou thought while she calmly waits at the bow of the ship to pull in to doc before the captain of the ship, a stout fairly elderly man with a short and stocky build, a beard which extends down and around his face with an integrated mustache, His eyebrows are similarly shaggy, His nose seemed to be permanently red, most likely attributed to his constant drinking as he carries around a bottle of alcohol and his attire consists of a sea captain's hat adorned with a whale emblem, a jacket covering a V-neck top with belt, trousers and black rubber boots, sometimes Pitou saw that he had a pipe to smoke from.

She then heard him say this to the ship's crew.

"Alright men!, we will dock here for supplies before we make a final stop to Whale island, we will leave in 4 hours so don't be late!, and for Neptunes sake make sure that we have plenty of fresh water and fruits and what not so we can get our vitamins, I don't want to have to deal with any of you guys getting scurvy." The Captain said which made Pitou smirk before she pulled out a pretty advanced cell phone that she got after… convincing a shopkeeper to part with it after a night with her and it was oddly shaped like a beetle but it had plenty of features that made the odd shape worth it and used a timer feature to let her know in 3 hours and 30 minutes to get back to the boat before she starts to walk off the boat after she placed her hood on her head.

She then walked off the boat and after taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of being on dry land, Pitou starts to walk around while she was careful to hide her Aura, from what she heard it wasn't pleasant for many so she made sure that if anyone asked, she could chalk it up to her *Magical Creature* nature.

Though she did look around when she sensed the strong aura from earlier and it was so close as well, so she turned to walk towards the source and could feel the power actually press down on her a bit, granted it was well trained and it did make her excited that a human's aura could even do that but it was too wild to actually cause issues, but that wildness seemed to entice her more when she got closer and closer and saw a man talking with another slightly older man then the other younger man and saw a beautiful woman who looked similar in age to the elder man, granted thanks to Aura peoples age can close greatly so the only thing that detract from the elder couple was the lack of power compared to the man in front of them.

When she got close, she could hear the man talking with the elder couple and after managing to focus on them through the other hustle and bustle of the town here, she managed to get this.

"...So don't worry mom, I'll make sure to return safe and sound, sure the Hunter exam sounds dangerous but I'm sure it's nothing compared to Dad's training." The man said which made Pitou's ears perk a bit since that was perfect for her, she had time here to talk with the man, get to know him and see how he was before she gave him a real test in the bedroom, she would try a combat test later since aside from the wild Aura, he seemed well trained, though had a interesting body proportion of strong looking arms and legs, a slight gut thanks to his shirt pressing on her body but she chalked it up to him possibly having the larger than usual aura which probably made it hard for him to gain or lose weight, long brown hair that went down his shoulders, all in all the outfit didn't matter to her.

"Still be careful Emerald, once you leave the island you won't be able to come back for awhile, the test will take you to parts unknown since the location of the test is different each time, and only rarely does it go for the same place." The elder man said which got Pitous interest, not only for the mans name but the fact that the location of the test changes each time… just the thing she needed to help with her boredom.

"I know, still I think I felt the boat docking so I should get going." Emerald said before he starts to steps away from his parents before Pitou spoke up near the trio.

"Actually the boat won't be leaving for awhile." Pitou said which made Emerald and his parents blink a few times before they look to Pitou who had a cat like smile under her hood while Emerald had a raised eyebrow when he asked Pitou this.

"And you know how?, did you come from the boat?" Emerald asked which caused Pitou to smile more.

"Indeed... like you I am planning on taking the Hunter exam, the captain needs to restock and says it will take 4 hours to restock things and get things in order before we take another stop at a place called Whale Island, my name is Neferpitou or Pitou for short" Pitou said which made Emerald blink a few times from the odd name.

"Oh man… well… thanks for the info… I'm Emerald, there are my parents Nocturn and Helios.. Though if there is a 4 hour wait I guess we should head home for a bit or something." Emerald said when he looked to his parents while his parents looked at Emerald before nodding at him.

"Yeah... can't help if the captain wants to be safe and Pitou was it?, considering you gave us that info, want to come to our place and wait until the boat is ready to leave?" Nocturn asked which made Pitou smile more before she held a hand out a bit to her side and everyone saw that it was cat like and had less fingers then a normal humans.

"Thank you for the offer, I would be glad to accept, its been a bit since I've been on dry land so a roof over my head would be nice." Pitou said before Emerald raised an eyebrow.

"Er… one sec, are you human or some kind of magical beast?, not that I'm complaining in case you take it the wrong way, its just I don't get many chances to meet them, most are uncomfortable around me." Emerald said which made Pitou smirk before she spoke up to try and ease Emerald a bit.

"Indeed I am a magical beast, but does that mean I can't take the Hunter exam?, as for why I'm not afraid of you… well… guess you can say I'm curious about you if I am honest." Pitou said which confused Emerald greatly while Emerald's parents looked confused… and on guard as well.

"Curious?... about me?" Emerald said while Pitou keeps on smiling while she stepped closer.

"Indeed… lets just say that something draws me to you, like a need to know you or something, guess I'm just naturally curious about strange things or is that a crime to be curious about things?" Pitou said while she smiles at Emerald who blushed a bit since this was a first for him, pretty much everyone had issues getting near him but this Pitou seemed… drawn to him?... well he would wonder about that later while Nocturn and Helios looked to one another while Pitou ignored them when she was working to get in Emerald's good graces.

Nocturn and Helios looked at one another with surprised looks from that before Nocturn cleared his throat to get Pitou and Emerald's attention.

"Well for now we should get going, please follow us Pitou, after we get there you can explore the island if you want." Nocturn said which caused Pitou to smile more when she loved an adventure.

And if there was nothing to do she could always try and seduce a few people here.

"Right." Pitou said before she starts to follow Emerald, Nocturn, and Helios to their home while Pitou got a good look around the village, she could feel the pressure of many people around her which caused her to grin more which Emerald noticed, though thanks to Pitou's hood, all he could see was her grinning cat like mouth and her surprisingly plump lips which made him blush a bit before he looked away, normally he didn't get to see a female this close so he noticed things that he normally didn't.

Though Pitou noticed and smirked more when she realized that Emerald was a complete virgin from the signs he gave off so this would be fun for her when she could teach him things later, most likely on the boat and away from the island since she doubt she could do much with Emerald's parents watching her like hawks, even without her aura she could still use her animal instinct and she could sense Helios and Nocturn and their on guard states and Pitou just smiles more but didn't say anything for now.

A few minutes later, about 10 minutes of walking and getting away from the hustle and bustle of the town got quieter and quieter much to Pitou's relief, she saw a large mansion on a hill which made her blink a few times when she didn't expect this, so call her surprised and more curious when she wanted to explore the place.

"Well here we are, home sweet home." Emerald said when the group enters and everyone removed their shoes and Pitou removed her sandals while Emerald noticed her feet and her clawed toes which caused him to blink since she was more cat like then Magical beast, then again they like to change forms so if Pitou was taking the Hunter exam then it was most likely some kind of preference if she needed to hunt in silence.

A moment later, Pitou removed her hood and hat and placed it on the coat rack next to the door and everyone blinked in surprise when they saw her ears and Helios, after seeing that blushed a bit since she liked cute things and wanted to rub them but held herself back so to not be rude.

Nocturn in turn saw how cat like she was and it confused him since most Magical beasts normally take a more human like appearance, granted Pitou seemed to have a human form but she also had a tail that was swinging behind her and it did wrap around her waists it seemed since he saw it unwrap from around her body.

Emerald… surprisingly blushed when he didn't expect Pitou to… look pretty cute to him, granted it may seem a bit fast but considering people have trouble getting near him, seeing Pitou near him and seemingly comfortable did make him blush more when he felt oddly shy around her for some reason.

Pitou saw the look and just smiles at Emerald which made him blush more before he just grins at her so he could try and be friendly at least before Helios spoke up which got Pitou's attention.

"If you will please follow me Pitou, I'll show you the dining room, I'll bring a snack or something if it will help you relax." Helios said which made Pitou hum before she said this with a smile.

"Alright, I may stick around for 30 minutes or so before I go explore the town to have some fun." Pitou said while she walked behind Helios with a curious look in her eyes when she looks around while Nocturn looks to Emerald with a grin on his face.

"I must say, if she has no issues that you can find later, I wouldn't mind having her as a daughter in law." Nocturn said which made Emerald blush brightly.

"D-DAD!?" Emerald yelled which got Pitou's attention but she heard laughing which showed that Nocturn was messing with Emerald it seemed since Emerald didn't sound in danger.

A moment later Helios led Pitou to a dining room that had a large sliding screen door that showed a beautiful garden which made Pitou hum with an impressed tone while she enters the dining room and sat on the couch in the dining room while Helios smiles at Pitou when she looked comfortable.

"I'll be right back with the snack, hope tea and cookies work for you." Helios said before Pitou looks to her.

"That's fine with me." Pitou said while she saw Helios nod before she saw Helios leave the room which caused Pitou to relax on the couch and enjoyed how soft the couch was.

She then stretched her body while she looked around and saw a clock on the wall before she pulled out her phone and starts to fiddle with it, she was looking up more info about the Hunter exam now and wanted to see how hard it was for normal humans.

Turns out it was pretty tough for them, 1 out of every 10,000, which caused her to get a cat like grin when she would be that one since she was pretty strong even compared to normal Nen users.

She then looked up the pros of the Hunter license to double check all the benifets of having one.

For starters 95 of public facilities can be used at no cost and free first class as well.

Another was about 90 percent of countries being able to be traveled to and 75 percent of areas that keep normal humans out of them.

There was also no legal responsibility for murder which would help Pitou if she had more… accidents.

There was also selling the licence and heard that the money from one alone could be used for 7 generations… maybe when she gave birth or something if she had to raise the baby from infancy.

There was also a loan thing of getting 100 million loan from any bank.

And access to a Hunter only website that had info that couldn't be gotten normally, granted it sounded like cash was needed to get the info but Pitou did have ways of getting money if needed, sexual or not since she was very intelligent.

The door then opened to show Helios walking into the room with a trey of cookies and some tea and she saw Pitou look at her after she looked away from her phone.

"Hey Pitou, here are the snacks." Helios said while she set the try of snacks in front of Pitou before she set the tea next to the try and got a couple cups off the trey and poured tea into both of them.

Pitou just watched with a curious look on her face when she saw Helios do that before Helios sat in front of Pitou on a chair and grabbed one cup and starts to drink from it for a moment.

Pitou did the same when she was a bit thirsty before she took a sip and her eyes sparkle a little when she liked the taste and took a cooking and munched on it with an adorable look on her face.

Helios blushed from that since she liked cute or adorable things but considering things she wanted to be sure of something.

"So… what does a Chimera Ant want with my son?" Helios asked which caused Pitou to blink before she looked at Helios.

"What's a Chimera Ant?" Pitou said to try and play dumb but Helios gave Pitou a cold look while she had a subtle aura emit from her.

"Unlike Noturn who is not considering the possibility and could be just playing the cat like parts off as some kind of preference, I know a Chimera Ant when I see one, I've been to the NGL a few times in the past and while I haven't fought many, I did know the quirks to look out for and while you don't look like most, I can still see some hints… and just to help you, Magical Beasts can shapeshift yes, but they either prefer a fully human form or their true beast form, then again there are other types but my point still stands…" Helios said while Pitou smirks while she gently set the tea cup on the table and gave Helios a curious look.

"Nya see… so… if I am this Chimera Ant that you say I am, what's to stop me from ending you or something to keep you from talking?" Pitou said while Helios smirks when she calmly said this.

"You said so yourself, your curious about Emerald, and while I heard that Chimera Ants normally eat people or animals to reproduce… you don't have the same smell of blood that they normally have which could either be from killing things with your hands… or other parts of your body but the area around your mouth is lacking the scent of human blood, Nocturn and Emerald always had issues with smelling things so they wouldn't notice but I can take a guess as to why you are here…" Helios said which made Pitou blink at how perceptive this human was.

"Nya see…. Well… even if I am curious about Emerald and if you are right in your thoughts… why not try and end me since you know how dangerous I can be?" Pitou said with a genuinely curious tone which Helios returned with a smile on her face.

"Simple… unlike most you can actually stand being around Emerald without ill effect, even Nen users have trouble but even when you try and hide your Aura, you seem to be pretty strong naturally so while I may have issues with you and your possible plans… I can't exactly stop you if you have no harmful intentions for Emerald." Helios said which caused Pitou to hum.

"Nya see… still considering things, wouldn't you be worried I may try and end Emerald after I got through with using him?" Pitou said which made Helios giggle much to Pitou's confusion.

"Well if Emerald was normal sure, but considering how strong he is now, I wouldn't worry, after all… you can sense his nen right?, do you think you would be able to kill him easily if he gets serious?" Helios said which made Pitou blink a few times before she hums and actually looks thoughtful.

"Hmmm… maybe, but not without serious injury to myself and I can't have that, so I guess you made your point, still… aren't you nervous about what the end result will be?" Pitou said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I'm not worried, Emerald has a charm that seems to draw the ladies to him and they seem to want to try and get in his good graces… maybe you'll actually come to like him later down the line… you are part human after all and it's a risk I'm willing to take, though I do have one favor to ask since you are traveling with Emerald it seems." Helios said which made Pitou blink more before she grins when she had an idea.

"Well… maybe but if you want me to actually try and get to know him… I believe you should make it worth my while…" Pitou said which made Helios raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Helios said before Pitou grins mischievously before she got up from her seat and walked to Helios with a slight swing of her hips which made Helios blush a little from that before Pitou stopped in front of her and looked down at Helios with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Simple… it will be a few hours before Emerald and I can leave and I was planning on going into town to pass the time by seeing how the Nen using humans here do when having sex… so why not cut out the middle man so to speak and see how a sexy milf like you can do… I'm not picky with lovers after all." Pitou said which made Helios blush a bit more when she didn't expect that.

"H-Huh?" Helios said which made Pitou giggle a little when she placed a hand on Helio's chin and she could feel how strong Pitou was on strength alone.

"I… want have sex with you… simple as that, I won't do anything to Emerald yet but I do want to have some fun before I leave… and we have time so…" Pitou said before she leaned in and kissed Helios in one fluid motion which made her blush more while Pitou took her time to feel how soft Helios's lips were before she slipped her tongue out of her mouth and slipped it into Helios's mouth much to her shock while she blushed more when Pitou seemed to hit many sweet spots in her mouth that made her blush more.

Pitou then pulled away after a few seconds and a slight string of saliva was the only thing connecting their lips before it broke a moment later.

"Nya… so… got a place where you and I can have our fun?... if you want you can invite your husband… I'm not picky after all when it comes to having some fun." Pitou said which made Helios blushed more before she cleared her throat.

"A-Actually when I was in the kitchen, Nocturn and Emerald went to town to get some things for Emerald since he he has some extra time before the boat leaves." Helios said which made Pitou smirk more while her eyes glow a bit from the red to a slight yellow.

"Nya see… well… mind leading the way to the bedroom then?, or do you want me to leave?" Pitou said with a lustful tone to her voice which made Helios blush more before she said this with a surprisingly light but lustful tone to her own voice.

"Well… it would be interesting to see what it would be like to have sex with a Chimera ant… and my husband doesn't mind if I have my fun since I let him do the same in turn…" Helios said before she stood up while Pitou keeps her cat like smirk on her face before she followed Helios out of the room… though she did grab another cookie and drank her cup of tea since she didn't want it to go to waste.

A moment later she followed Helios again and she followed her into a large fancy looking room and saw a large bed, seems that Nocturn and Helios had a lucrative career as Hunters which made Pitou smirk more, more so when she heard Helios speaking up.

"So… how do we start?, shower one at a time before we have our fun or go ahead and start?" Helios said with a slight smile on her face while Pitou got an ideas.

"How about both?, we both shower and have fun and if we want more we can continue in here." Pitou said with a cat like grin which made Helios blush before she nods her head.

"Alright, follow me." Helios said while she walked to another door before Pitou followed while she slowly feels herself getting excited before she entered the bathroom and saw that it looked fancy, there was even a large tub and a showerhead over it to give a rain like effect once used.

"Hmmm… looks nice." Pitou said while Helios nods before she looks at Pitou.

"Thanks, being a Hunter can really help you earn money if you know where to look for it… so shall we undress and get started?" Helios said before she looked at Pitou and blushed when she already saw the Chimera ant undressing by pulling off her shirt, seems she went commando under the shirt and pants because when Pitou undressed, she had a perfect figure with flawless skin and while her elbows and legs for the most part looked like they had insect shells, the rest of her body looked human like and she had B to C sized breasts that didn't have any issues at all with small pink nipples and her clit had no hair whatsoever and showed a slight wetness while Pitou's tail swinged to and fro every now and then.

"W-Wow… your certainly more human looking then I thought… and beautiful as well." Helios said while she admired Pitou's body.

"Why thank you, though considering things I would suggest getting undressed yourself… or should I lend a hand for nya?" Pitou said while Helios blushed when she realized she had yet to undress so she starts to do so while Pitou licked her lips when she admired what she saw as Helios removed more and more clothing.

First was her skirt which showed long toned legs perfected from years of training with graceful looking feet that has the toenails taken care of well.

Next was her shirt which showed plentiful breasts and as thin waist and toned abs, seems even after becoming a mother, she took extra care to keep in shape and Pitou admired it greatly while Helios stood in a white colored bra and panties.

Those soon were removed and Pitou licked her lips again when she saw Helios's nude body in full.

Helios had perky D sized breasts and while it looked like Helios shaves, she had some peach fuzz over her clit that was white in color to show that the white hair was a natural hair color.

And at this time her hair was mid back and it had waves in it.

"Wow… who knew a human could be as beautiful as you." Pitou said while she walked over to Helios like a predator looking at prey before she placed a hand on Helios's right thigh which caused Helios to blush a bit more.

"And strong as well… if I was the jealous type I would be since I can't claim you as my own… oh well I can at least have some fun so its a good compromise." Pitou said while she trailed her fingers gently on Helios's body which made Helios shudder in pleasure from the gentle touch.

Pitou then pulled her hand away before she starts walking to the large tub with the shower head.

"Still we should get cleaned first before we have our fun… though… mind helping me get clean?, I'll return the favor." Pitou said while she smirks at Helios who blushed a little before she followed Pitou after nodding her head.

A couple minutes pass and Pitou moans a bit since Helios was gently rubbing soap on her skin with a sensual touch while Helios felt amazed at how smooth Pitou's skin was, even the more bug like parts felt… tough but smooth to the touch but has a slight softness when Helios pushed more and could feel powerful leg muscles underneath.

"Nyaaaa… feels nice…" Pitou moans out when she enjoyed Helios's touch.

"Thanks… not my first time doing this but I'm amazed at how flawless your skin is… no blemishes or anything…" Helios said before she trailed her lathered hands up to Pitou's breasts and starts to gently wash them much to Pitou's pleasure.

"Nya…" Pitou moans out while she relaxed at Helios's touch while Helios blushed more when she could feel how soft Pitou's breasts were and starts to rub her nipples which made Pitou actually purr much to Helios's surprise.

Pitou in turn decided to return the favor a bit when he used her tail to gently rub Helios's folds which made Helios jolt but when she realized what it was Pitou's tail, she moans a little while she keeps on rubbing Pitou's breasts and nipples.

Helios then lowered her right hand down so that she was rubbing Pitou's right thigh before he moved her hand to gently rub her stomach and Pitou jolts a bit when she felt Helios rub her fingertips on her bud and folds before Helios starts to gently rub Pitou's pussy lips and Pitou fidgets a bit from how nice it felt.

"So good." Pitou said while she turned her head to look at Helios which made Helios look at her before Pitou kissed her on the lips before she fully turned a towards Helios which caused Helios to return the kiss before Helios and Pitou start to pet one another while they keep kissing one another.

Pitou then brought her tail between her legs and starts to have it gently rub Helios's folds again which made Helios moan into the kiss before Pitou slowly starts to push the tail into Helios's pussy which made her groan more from the feeling.

Pitou then leaned down and starts to lick and suck on Helios's nipples which made Helios moan before Helios used her hands to play with Pitou's breasts again.

Pitou moans a little from that before she felt her tail gently touch Helio's cervix before she starts to pull the tail free and thrust it back in lightly which made Helios groan and moan a few times when she felt it thrust deep inside of her but it had a surprising gentleness a well which really helped Helios feel real good when she just lets Pitou work her magic while Helios tried to stay standing under the shower when her legs felt a bit weak from the pleasure.

"O-Oh… f-fuck Pitou…. Your tail feels so good…" Helios said which made Pitou smirk a bit while her lips were around Helios's right nipple before she sucks a bit harder and Pitou was pleasantly surprised to find out that Helios could still produce breastmilk and drank to her heart's content and the tail moved a bit faster and faster to help Helios feel better while it bashed inter Helios's cervix again and again.

Helios felt her toes curl when she could feel an orgasm approaching while Pitou used a little more strength and forced the tip of her tail into Helios's womb which made Helios grit her teeth before she tossed her head back and groans loudly when her pussy tightened on the tail and she squirts hard on the shower floor while Pitou smirks when she had the tail wiggle in Helios's pussy to help her orgasm get much stronger.

As a result Helios felt her legs weaken greatly when she finally finished cumming and fell on her ass when her legs gave out from under her and Pitou's tail slipped free as a result and Helios pants for breath while Pitou brought her tail to her face and took a moment to lick some of the juices on it off and hummed in delight.

"Hmmm, tasty… though before we get to the next part… mind if you clean my tail off?" Pitou asked while her tail slipped through her legs and moved in front of Helios's lips which made her blush but she didn't complain when she starts to lick the tip of the tail while Pitou watched with a cat like smirk when she liked what she saw… but she was really surprised when Helios opened her mouth and took some of Pitou's tail into her mouth and starts to bob her head while her lips slipped on the tail and Helios's tongue went over the juice covered parts.

Pitou shudders a bit when that oddly felt nice to her while Pitou rubs part of her tail not in Helios's mouth on her own pussy lips.

"Nya… that feels nice… maybe when I visit again you and I can have more fun?" Pitou asked which made Helios blush a bit more and just bobbed her head a bit faster on Pitou's tail and Pitou couldn't take it anymore when she pulled her tail free.

"Hey… I got a surprise if you want to see it." Pitou said which made Helios blink in confusion.

"Sure… what kind of surprise?" Helios asked which made Pitou smirk when she surprised Helios when she moved her tail behind her and activates her Nen and summons Dr. Blythe much to Helios's shock and confusion while the Nen construct looks down at her.

"Don't be alarmed, Dr. Blythe is a purely support type of Hatsu that can perform surgery on a person's body… though with a bit of learning and experimentation I managed to make this ability… a bit more special." Pitou said when she had Dr. Blythe's tools go to her own bud much to Helios's confusion.

"What are yo-!" Helios tried to say before Dr. Blythe's tools glow and a flash of light blinded Helios for a moment and she had to look away before waiting for a full minute before the light vanished which made Helios look back and her eyes widen in shock not from Dr. Blythe vanishing but from Pitou… having a full 10 inch cock on her body that was 3 in width and had barbs from base to tip before Pitou starts to stroke it with a small purr.

"Oh I do love this bit here… at first I was unable to do stuff like this to myself or others but now I can manipulate bodies on a molecular level… I have other abilities as well but this one can allow me a lot more fun." Pitou said while she grins at Helios's wide eyed expression.

Pitou chuckles before she spoke up which got Helios's attention again.

"But there was some kinks to work out like size manipulation to how strong the cumshot will be but thanks to some work, as long as I'm with a woman who knows a good amount about Nen… I don't have to worry about them getting killed from how strong my natural cumshot is… still working on lower power for that but all in all, as long as I give proper warning to you, I believe we can have plenty of fun… and if you want to try using a cock and see what its like to be on the offensive, I'm more than happy to help." Pitou said while she stepped forward and the head of her cock was pressed against Helios's lips.

"Still… I do want to feel those lips work my kitty cock good, considering how strong you are, I won't have to worry about killing you if I get too into it so hope you don't mind continuing what you were doing with my tail on my dick with those sexy lips of yours." Pitou said while she grins at a blushing Helios.

Helios would have been worried about that killing comment but since she was a powerful nen user, she had no issue with going with the flow before she scoots over a bit so that she was better adjusted on the ground and gave Pitou's dickhead a few licks to see how it tastes which got this reaction from Pitou.

"Nyaaaa…" Pitou moans out before she starts to slowly stroke her cock while she watched Helios keep licking the head of her dick and when a minute passed, Helios opened her mouth and starts to take the cock into it and Pitou moans from how good it felt already and let her cock go so that Helios could take more in if she wanted.

Helios in turn felt a bit empowered from seeing Pitou fidget from her actions and bobbed her head more while she took the dick deeper and deeper into her mouth while making sure to lick as much of it as she could while Pitou felt her toes curl on the tub floor and her sharp nails tapped the metal of the shower each time.

Helios keeps on sucking Pitou's cock for a bit before she pulled her mouth off to breath for a moment and before Pitou could ask for more, she moans greatly when Helios moved her head to lick her folds and placed her hands on Pitou's hips to help keep Pitou from moving.

"N-Nya…" Pitou moans out while her cock throbbed harder and harder while she could feel her pussy twitching as her own orgasm was getting closer and closer as time went on.

Helios then decided to slip a finger into Pitou's pussy and was surprised at how tight she was, if she was a normal person, they would have more trouble and if Pitou orgasms, she would either crush their fingers or cock… well good thing Helios wasn't normal which caused her to get her finger deep in Pitou's pussy which made Pitou shudder more.

""Oh… o-oh yes…. I-I'm getting close Nya…" Pitou muttered before she placed a hand on her cock and starts to stroke it hard while Helios keeps on fingering her pussy and Helios keeps on going until Pitou threw her head back and groans loudly.

"N-NYYYAAA!" Pitou groans out when she came like a geyser into the air and it rained down to the shower floor while Helios was shocked at the amount when Pitou had no end in sight for a full 30 seconds.

"N-Nya… s-sho… good…" Pitou moans out while her body worked in overdrive to produce as much semen as it could, thanks to Dr. Blythe, Pitou made her ejaculations very virile and altered her body to make semen to inhuman amount since it was so pleasurable to Pitou, but since she didn't want to knock a lady up yet she made it infertile but kept the amount since she loved the expression on womens faces before she filled them up good, she even continues to experiment with Helios herself when she made the force weaker but kept the amount so she wouldn't be killed, Ten or not.

Helios was shocked more when the saw that Pitou had came for more then 30 seconds before she tapped off and saw that the base of her cock had plenty of aura in it which would explain the amount of semen produced which was a but surprising that Pitou would use it for something like that.

If Helios had to guess, Pitou could be either a conjurer, a emitter, or a specialist from something like that… but it was hard to tell, but in the end, Helios felt her body heat up when she saw Pitou look at her.

"Mind getting on all fours nya?, I want to show you what I can do when I get a tiny bit serious." Pitou said with a lick of her lips to show she was really worked up after that orgasm while Helios blushed a little before she did just as Pitou ordered and was on all fours with her ass at the Chimera ant which made Pitou lick her lips when she admired the sight.

"Nya… you have a beautiful delicious looking ass… a sexy beautiful body… I meant what I said earlier, I would be jealous if I couldn't have some fun with you but now I'm more jealous that I can't claim you as my own… oh well… I can always have fun next time if I'm in the area." Pitou said while she walked behind Helios and after aiming her cock at Helios's pussy, she pressed the head of her cock to the white haired woman's hole and after gripping Helios's hips, slowly pushed her hips forward and her cockhead was pushed in after a moment which made Helios groan when she felt her pussy getting stretched wide from the head alone.

"F-Fuck… B-Been awhile since I had a c-cock like this, Nocturn had to go on a mission a few months ago and we haven't been able to do much with Emerald's prep time and what not and such." Helios muttered which made Pitou's ears perk while she gave a cat like grin when she slowly pushed her dick deeper and deeper into Helios's pussy and the barbs scrape against her vaginal walls and when Pitou got herself balls deep which made Helios pant a bit from how pleasurable just that one act was, Pitou purrs a bit from the feeling while she enjoyed how snug Helios's pussy was.

"Nyaaaa….. So warm and wet… so nice… so tell me Helios, how do I stack against your husband?, think I got him beat in size?" Pitou said with a smirk but was surprised by Helios's answer.

"C-Close… make it an inch or two bigger and you'll get my hubby's size…" Helios muttered which made Pitou smirk when she realized Emerald maybe able to give her lots of fun later… and if not if he has a lack of size, she could just help with that later.

"Nya see… well then time for me to have some fun before we get out of the shower… unless you want to know what it feels like to have a cock for a bit after I'm through." Pitou said before she gripped Helios's hips a bit tighter before she starts to thrust her hips and Helios moans when the Chimera Ant's dick goes in and out of her pussy at a deep fast pace.

"Oh fu-fuck!... th-those b-barbs!... sc-scraping ever-rything at on-once!" Helios barely got out while Pitou keeps moaning when she enjoyed herself for a bit.

"Nya… w-well k-keep tightening that pussy… I-I won't finish so fast unlike last time…" Pitou got out while she keeps on fucking Helios with a bit more power and speed every now and then which made Helios moan and groan more when she could feel Pitou batter her insides again and again without mercy and was loving it.

Pitou then stopped thrusting her hips which confused Helios before Pitou turned Helios on her back with Pitou still connected to her and moved over Helios so that her face wouldn't be hit by the water and kissed Helios on the lips and she starts to fuck her hard again like an animal in heat which made Helios moan and groan before she hugged Pitou around her body with her arms and legs to keep her from pulling free, she managed to get some Aura into her womb and pussy so there wouldn't be a bloody end for her after she remembered what Pitou said.

Pitou then had her tail move before Helios jolts when she felt Pitou's tail touch her asshole and looked Pitou in the eyes while she had a lustful mischievous gleam in her eyes before she slowly pushed her tail into Helios's ass which made the woman moan louder into the kiss before Pitou now had two large objects in Helios's holes before the tail joined in with fucking Helios.

"_O-Oh f-fuck!, s-so g-good!, s-she's really… e-experienced… hope Emerald can adapt to her fast later." _Helios thought while she enjoyed her time with Pitou under the warm shower water before she felt Pitou thrusting her hips faster and faster while Helios can feel her orgasm about to hit her hard while he could feel Pitou's orgasm approaching as well.

Pitou after a couple minutes made one last thrust and bashed through Helios's womb and raised her head and made a cat like roar when she fired her load right into Helios's womb and thanks to not only Helios's womb being strengthened by Nen, but thanks to Pitou making the ejaculation not as forceful, Helios came hard on Pitou's cock and tail with her own yell while her womb bloats a little from how much Pitou unloaded into her before it starts to flow out from Helios's pussy and around Pitou's cock.

Thankfully for Helios, Pitou made her semen infertile so Helios had no worry about getting knocked up while Pitou made small mews and nyas every now and then while she rides out her orgasm while her cock keeps unloading into Helios's pussy.

Pitou then tapped off after 25 seconds and pants for breath, she was normally winded after an intense orgasm like that and surprisingly loved that before she looks down at Helios with a grin.

"Nyahehe, well how was that for some fun times in the shower?" Pitou said which made Helios blush a little when she saw Pitou giving her a lustful look again.

"Still… we should finish up with getting cleaned… unless you want to give a cock a test run." Pitou said which made Helios blush more before the scene went to a few minutes later with Pitou, who had removed her own cock, had grown one on Helios that was 9 in length and 2 in width and was sucking Helios off while she was on her feet who moans and groans from the pleasure, she was even playing with her breasts while Pitou worked her tongue all over the cock with expert precision, thanks to some practice, she could deepthroat the cock easily and Helios really moans when Pitou purrs around the cock.

"_That's right… feel good for me Helios… it will make my return visit here all the more sweeter when I dominate you in front of your husband and dominate him while you watch after…" _Pitou thought while she keeps sucking Helios's cock.

Helios, thanks to this being her first time, didn't last to long, about a couple minutes before she gripped Pitou's head which made her blink.

"S-SORRY!" Helios yelled when she thrusts her hips once and her cock went all the way into Pitou's mouth before she fired her load with a loud groan which made Pitou get wide eyes for a moment from the unexpected move before she adapts and drinks Helios's load with ease.

Helios couldn't really react to that when she keeps unloading down Pitou's throat before she tapped off 15 seconds later and lets Pitou's head go and Pitou took a moment to suck Helios's cock clean before she pulled her mouth off and Helios nearly fell onto the ground if she didn't manage to support herself by placing a hand on Pitou's shoulder while she knelt there with a cat like smirk.

Helios after she managed to catch her breath looks at Pitou and managed to get this out.

"W-Wow…" Helios said which made Pitou chuckle before she stood up.

"Yes… but I believe you have one more round right?... well why don't I let you fuck me in any way you want." Pitou said with a lustful tone to her voice which made Helios blush more before she managed to speak up after a minute.

"L-Lay on your back." Helios said which made Pitou grin before she did just that and spreads her legs while the shower water cascades on Pitou's body and her hair being plastered on her face was done in a way to make it look sexy to Helios.

Helios then knelt on the ground and after getting over the Chimera ant feline woman, Helios aimed her dick at Pitou's pussy and after applying some Nen to it, he shoved herself balls deep which made Pitou mew cutely while the Chimera ant groans a bit when she didn't expect that and wrapped her arms around Helios's neck and Helios in turn kissed Pitou before she starts to thrust her hips hard.

Granted Helios was a virgin in a sense right now, but after that orgasm, she was able to get a better grip of herself and was able to fuck Pitou hard and fast which made the Chimera ant moan and groan while she wrapped her legs around Helios's hips.

Helios then leaned her head down and starts to lick and nip at the side of Pitou's neck which made Pitou moan and mew more from how good that felt while time seemed to pass a bit with Helios getting close.

"F-Fuck… g-gonna…." Helios tried to say before Pitou wrapped her legs around Helios's waist.

"I-Inside!, please!" Pitou moans out which got Helios to thrust her hips harder and faster until she made one last thrust, grits her teeth and groans loudly when she starts to fill Pitou up with her cum which in turn caused Pitou to grit her fangs and yowl loudly when she came hard on Helios's dick, so much so that Helios worried a bit at the back of her mind when Pitou's pussy got to ridiculous levels of tightness, forget regular people, normal Hunters would have their dicks ripped clean off if Pitou wasn't careful with selecting her partners… hopefully in the future she will do better and Helios really hoped Emerald would be alright while she rides out her orgasm which tapped off around the 20 second mark before Helios and Pitou pant for breath.

"W-Wow… s-such… an intense orgasm…" Helios moans out while she could still feel the tight grip of Pitou's pussy.

"Y-Yeah… r-really gonna need to come here if I get the chance." Pitou groans out while she could feel how much semen was inside of her womb, thankfully she used Dr. Blythe to prevent her from getting knocked up for now so she had no worries on if she would get knocked up or not while the duo relax on the shower floor and all the cum got washed down the drain.

Afterwards with Pitou and Helios getting clean and washing one another's hair after they catch their breath and Pitou returning Helios to normal, they were sitting on the bed with tank tops and shorts on while Helios put their outfits in the laundry and Helios was talking with Pitou about her nen abilities...

* * *

"So you have three main abilities so far and have a few lesser abilities?" Helios asked while she used a towel to dry her hair while Pitou did the same.

"Yup, **Dr. Blythe**, the medical construct you saw with the surgery now on a molecular level, a puppeteering ability that I haven't named yet so I just call it **Puppeteer** that I used to control dead bodies but now I can control living ones as well after some work with it, and **Terpsichora**, it's an ability that can force me to go past my physical limits, so much so that I can cross great distances in a short time or attack my enemies before they know it, and I made more but those three are my main abilities with Nen." Pitou said before she laid back on the bed before she looked at Helios who looked thoughtful about those abilities.

"Mind waking me when my clothes are clean?, I have my phone so I got something to wake me 30 minutes before the boat is ready to leave, I believe after the fun we had, I deserve a cat nap." Pitou said before she moved to the head of the bed and just rests her head on a pillow and dozed off while Helios watched her for a bit… Pitou was a dangerous creature sure, and while she had fun, she did wonder if letting her live would cause issues down the line… but… she did want Emerald to have his own friends, his own life and his own romances, and if that involved Pitou… then she would let Pitou have her way… but is her little miracle was in any danger… she would go after Pitou herself no matter what...

However Pitou's abilities, while strange or scary looking, were undeniably powerful… especially Dr. Blythe… it was like a summonable healing center and if Pitou was as intelligent as she claimed, she could probably be the best way for Emerald to be safe just in case.

But Helios decided to deal with it later before she surprised Pitou a bit when she climbed on the bed after setting a timer.

"Well I might as well nap as well, I got the timer to go off in an hour so hope you like to cuddle." Helios said before she hugged Pitou a bit and pulled her in while Pitou just smiles at the warmth and snuggles into Helios's embrace before the two dozed off.

Meanwhile with Emerald and Nocturn in town…

The duo was walking around to see if they could find things to help Emerald on his Hunter exam and aside from a pair of wireless headphones with an SD card for music, it had a feature to connect wirelessly to his phone which was a beetle brand phone.

He also got a small knife and a first aid kit and a backpack and some provisions that could be saved for later.

Nocturn at the time was walking next to his son before he looked at him, more exactly his Aura which was constantly leaking out at a massive rate thanks to his permanent state of Ren.

"_Ren… a technique normally for momentarily boosting a person's power in a fight, Emerald is able to use it constantly thanks to his bodies unique constitution… maybe I should tell him the reason why he can't use Zetsu and Ten in their basic levels…" _Nocturn thought before he looks at Emerald again when he lost sight of him thanks to his thoughts and saw him looking at some sunglasses.

"Hey Emerald, want to take a break?" Nocturn said which made Emerald blink when he looked at Nocturn with overly large Sunglasses before Emerald grins.

"Sure, might as well fuel up before I leave." Emerald said with a cheerful tone before he put the sunglasses up while Nocturn got a smile on his face when he saw Emerald walking to him before he led him to a restaurant and he and Emerald were eating quite a bit of food before Nocturn looks to Emerald, in order to not disturb customers from Emerald's Ren, he and Emerald were placed a fair distance away from everyone so it helped with keeping things privete.

"Listen Emerald, I don't think we talked about why you are to not use Ten or Zetsu right?, at least not since you were 4 or so." Nocturn said with a serious expression on his face which made Emerald blink a few times before he finished the food in his mouth with a gulp.

"Yeah… I still don't get why but I'm not going to cause issues about it, you seemed pretty intense after I blacked out when you wanted me to use Zetsu back then." Emerald said while he took a sip of his drink and sets it down on the table.

"Indeed… you see the reason for that is…." Nocturn said before things went oddly quiet while Nocturn's lips moved and Emerald's eyes widen in shock as Nocturn explained more and more in detail about what happened back when he was a child.

"... And that is the reason why you are to not use Zetsu or Ten normally…" Nocturn said while Emerald looked floored from that information.

"S-Seriously?... that happened to me and I did all that?" Emerald said with a surprised tone while Nocturn nods his head at Emerald who just looked surprised while he looked to the ceiling.

"I see… so no Zetsu or Ten no matter what then right?" Emerald asked before Nocturn shook his head.

"Your an adult compared to back then Emerald so I'm sure if you try again you may have a different reaction then back then… but only use Zetsu or Ten when you are in danger and can't think of anything else to use… consider it a last resort so to speak." Nocturn said while Emerald had a serious look on his face.

"Right!" Emerald said with a serious tone which made Nocturn smile before he said this to try and help make the mood better.

"Well why don't we order dessert and we head back to see if Pitou and Helios want any… after we have our fill first." Nocturn said which made Emerald grin before he nods his head.

"Yeah, can be a surprise from us." Emerald said which made Emerald and Nocturn chuckle before the scene fades to black with Emerald and Nocturn ordering dessert to eat and take back later.


	3. Chapter 2: Preparations for Whale Island

**Hunter Village/ Town/ Emerald, Nocturn**

Emerald and Nocturn at this time were walking back home after they ate their fill while Nocturn ordered a bit more to go and Emerald had some put in his backpack for later consumption.

"So think we got enough dad?" Emerald asked while he helped carry some extra food fr Pitou while Nocturn carried stuff for Helios.

"Of course, we were there for 30 minutes and if I'm remembering right, we have about 2 hours or so to kill time since we did go around to get you some things to help with your Hunter exam so why not give your mother some comfort food while your gone?" Nocturn said which caused Emerald to nod his head in agreement.

"Yeah, wonder what Mom and Pitou will like with stuff like this." Emerald said before he looked a bit worried which confused Nocturn.

"Something wrong son?" Nocturn asked before Emerald rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm… think it would be racist that I got Pitou plenty of fish?" Emerald said with a concerned tone.

Nocturn laughed a bit at that before he used his free hand to wave Emerald off.

"I doubt she would have issues with that, and if she does we can always get her something else or give her Helios's meal." Nocturn said while he grins at Emerald to cheer Emerald up.

"Yeah, just trying to make a good first impression so I can be friends with her." Emerald said with a grin on his face which caused Nocturn to chuck.

"Oh really?, Just friends?" Nocturn teased which made Emerald blush brightly before he looks at his dad.

"D-Dad!?, It's not like that!" Emerald denies which made Nocturn laugh a few times much to Emerald's chagrin.

"Sure whatever you say." Nocturn said with an amused tone which made Emerald grumble more he walked ahead of Nocturn who chuckles at Emerald's reaction before he followed a blushing Emerald back home.

Though when they got home and after some searching for Helios and Pitou, they were surprised to see Pitou and Helios sleeping in the same bed and cuddling with one another while Emerald and Nocturn were further surprised when they saw Pitou's legs and the shell like parts around her joints.

"I don't believe it… she's a Chimera ant." Nocturn said while he pinched his nose a bit.

"Err… Chimera ant?" Emerald asked with a confused tone to his voice since this was the first he heard of that.

Nocturn sighs since this would be a bit to explain before he looks at Emerald.

"Let's talk outside of the room so they can rest, I'll explain what a Chimera ant is." Nocturn said before he led his son out of the room but not before taking a picture of Pitou with his cell phone and followed Emerald out who was confused on why his father did that.

After they left, Pitou opened one eye and had a cat like smirk on her face before she snuggled up to Helios more since the timer hasn't gone off for either her or Helios.

She didn't even mind if Emerald was filled in on some things about Chimera Ants, it's not like it would backfire and it would help fill Emerald in on some things.

Emerald was then led from the room and into the dining room before he and Nocturn sat at the table near the chairs where Pitou and Helios sat earlier and set their food down.

Once they were seated, Emerald looks to his dad and asked this.

"So… what's a Chimera ant again?" Emerald asked with a curious tone before his Father took a moment to think.

"Well normally they are extremely dangerous insects that are Quarantine level one because once a Queen finds a source of food she likes she eats it, but she makes sure to eat enmasse to many times her body weight and in some cases can eat a species to extinction, Chimera ant offspring is normally made by Phagogenesis, a term meaning reproduction though devouring and the Queen can use the key traits of various animals or other insects to mix into a new offspring, hence the name Chimera Ant, and a Queen can produce 5 grunts with one meal, but normally they are a little bigger than regular ants and Humans can defend themselves from normal ones, mainly Hunters who know Nen can destroy them easily but normal ones can't, and even then a single coloney can devour a human if they all band together... but from the look of Pitou, she seems to have come from a Human sized Chimera Ant… which is worrying on many levels…. Your mother and I normally fought a few in the NGL years ago, but because of various rules of that land we can't do much because the people there forbid any kind of tech except for some kind of lobby area and normally let nature take its course so to speak so letting Hunters do their own thing is hard enough with the people in the NGL watching over your shoulder, thankfully they haven't tried to leave the NGL because the victims are normally Hunters who do stupid stunts and get themselves killed." Nocturn said which caused Emerald to get a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe, but if the traits of others are used to make Chimera Ants, wouldn't that mean that Pitou is a mix of Human, Insect, and cat?, and what about that devouring thing?, She doesn't seem to want to eat humans since Mom is alright." Emerald said which made Nocturn seem thoughtful from that.

"Either that or she has no need too... I can tell from a person's Aura how malicious a person is from carefully looking at their aura and though she tried to hide it, she had some moments where it slipped a tiny bit, and while Pitou's aura does have a hidden edge to it, I doubt she would cause trouble unless provoked, for now we will let her do what she wants but since she is going to be traveling with you, then you may want to keep an eye on her closely… I have a feeling she could be an enemy or ally depending on how things go from here." Nocturn said when he remembered how Pitou acted with a curious looks every now and then and felt her Aura slip a tiny bit and could get quite a bit from the bit of Aura alone.

"Well… mind explaining the part on she may not be an issue?, you said Chimera ants eat their targets to reproduce so what's so different about Pitou?" Emerald asked which made Nocturn think for a moment.

"Maybe… she's been born differently… maybe instead of being able to use Phagogenesis like most Chimera Ants, she has to use the Human method of reproduction in order to bare young... Chimera Ants normally try and produce offspring by eating their prey but it seems that from the lack of hostility, she may really be interested in you… to bare your young for a stronger Chimera Ant offspring." Nocturn said which caused Emerald's eyes to widen in shock before he points at himself.

"S-Seriously?" Emerald asked while Nocturn nods at Emerald.

"Most likely, your body's unique state does have the eye of plenty of people for your constant Ren like state, remember Ren is a power enhancing part of Nen, and its normally risky to use it for prolonged lengths of time, but you were able to hold it since you were a baby which would be impossible since A, you were a baby who shouldn't have unlocked nodes and B, until you were trained you had no need to learn how to control it, so if you and Pitou have a child, there is a good chance that the child could get your trait, unlike Hatsu or Nen in general which is a unique trait that is unique to an individual, your Aura nodes are a different matter since they are physical parts of your body that need to be opened either through meditation or by force." Nocturn said while Emerald got wide eyes from that when he never considered that.

"Uhh… I'm having trouble keeping up but are you sure Pitou is after me?, I mean there are stronger people here after all." Emerald said which made Nocturn chuckle before he gave his son a teasing look.

"What?, nervous from this possibility?, it's not an absolute and if your mom is fine enough to rest with her in bed then I don't see why not, besides it would be interesting to have her as a daughter in law… or laws if you find other ladies on your travels." Nocturn teasingly said which made Emerald blush and he gave this reaction.

"D-DAD!" Emerald yelled which made Nocturn laugh before time passed to much later with Helios waking when her alarm went off and she sat up on the bed and stretched after she moved a bit from Pitou's grip which made her wake as well and rub her eyes.

"Nya… time to get up already?" Pitou said which made Helios chuckle before she looks back at Pitou.

"Fraid so Pitou, I got to check on our clothing, mainly yours to make sure it's clean so I can get it dry before the boat leaves." Helios said before Pitou just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I could always get some clothing from a nearby clothing store so I have no issues with letting them stay here and be back up clothing for me if I'm in the neighbourhood." Pitou said with a nonchalant tone which made Helios sweatdrop.

"I-I see… well want to go cloth shopping after I get dressed?" Helios said which made Pitou smile.

"Sure, just let me go get my sandals." Pitou said before she went to get her and and left the room for her sandals and got her phone from the nightstand while Helios watched Pitou walk out of the room and saw that Pitou had no issues with people seeing her legs and what not right now.

"_Though I had fun with her… something does worry me… I've heard rumors of a Queen having Royal Guards before a King is born… so if Pitou is who I think she is if she's not a Queen in the normal sense… then why hasn't the king been born yet?... normally the Queen would eat enmasse to make Chimera Ants and if Pitou is one of many Royal Guards or just one of a few… then why haven't we heard anything about a King from the NGL yet?" _Helios thought when she had a moment alone with her thoughts but at the moment… she had no real grasp on what Pitou was and while she could admit Pitou was fun, she was no fool… she knew everything about Chimera Ants thanks to her studies and knew how they normally had offspring… but Pitou had a more… Human like version… was this a mutation among a mutation or was this some kind of evolution?

"_Then again I'm not against Pitou getting with Emerald oddly enough so I wonder if I'm not right in the head or am I just so worried about Emerald not getting a normal wife or wives that I'm grasping at straws with her?" _Helios thought while she scratched her head a few times before the scene shifts to Pitou walked through the house and her ears perked a few times when she heard some kind of scuffle going on and traced the source to some kind of dojo and after entering it, she saw to some surprise Nocturn and Emerald sparring intensely which caused her to get a cat like grin on her face.

"_Ohhh, this is interesting." _Pitou thought while she watched Emerald and Nocturn spar for a bit and examined their fighting styles.

Nocturns was more controlled and he was more calculating of the duo and mainly used a Karate style of fighting mixed with some Tai chi based moves.

Emerald was more of a wildcard who seemed to fight with a mix of styles to try and throw off his opponent, he seemed to use a mix of Kung fu, Karate, Tai chi, Judo, ETC.

All in all Pitou had to lick her lips when she saw how intense the training was and could feel the Aura emitting from the duo when they mixed them into their attacks, mainly Nocturn so he could defend himself from Emerald's Aura which was never ending in its intense flow.

Pitou in turn grins more before she lets her Aura leak a little which caused Emerald and Nocturn to jolt and stop their actions before they look to Pitou who smiles at the duo.

"Hello again, nice to see you two again." Pitou said with a grin on her face which made Emerald blush again while Nocturn blinked a few times before he chuckles.

"Well I'm sure Emerald is pretty pleased to see you if the look on his face is any indication." Nocturn said which made Pitou blink a few times while Emerald blushed more before he looks to his dad and tried to throw another punch.

"DAD!" Emerald yelled while Nocturn's eyes gleam while he stepped by the punch and a moment later, Emerald was tossed over his shoulder and thrown to his back on the ground which made Emerald groan but before he could get up, Nocturn had a foot on his chest which caused Emerald to glare at his grinning dad.

"Hehe… to easy." Nocturn said while Emerald growled and turned his head away with a blush on his face.

"Not fair…" Emerald said which made Nocturn chuckle.

"True but not everything in life is fair, sometimes you need to think outside the box and if you have to do a dirty deed or two to survive, then no one would blame you." Nocturn said while he got his foot off of Emerald's chest and held a hand out for Emerald to take.

Emerald after grumbling for a moment takes his dad's hand and Nocturn helped Emerald up while Pitou smiles at the sight since she gained some respect for parent child relationships somewhat.

When Emerald was on his feet and he steadies himself, Nocturn looks to Pitou.

"Sorry for the wait, need something Pitou?" Nocturn said before Pitou shakes her head a bit.

"Nyaoo I don't, I was about to head into town to shop for clothing and heard things going on here and came to investigate." Pitou said which made Nocturn hum.

"I see. Well why not let Emerald help with carrying the clothing while you are shopping, you got some time right so why not take the time to get to know Emerald since you two will be traveling together." Nocturn said which made Pitou's ears twitch a few times while she smirked a bit and Emerald got bug eyed when he heard that.

"D-Dad!" Emerald said which made Nocturn chuckle before he starts walking away but not before saying this to Pitou.

"Oh and we have food in the kitchen if your hungry if you and my wife worked up an appetite so help yourself… Emerald got you mainly a fish based dish just FYI." Nocturn said while he left the room while Pitou smiles a bit before she looks at Emerald.

"Nya see… so you got me some tasty snacks huh?, well mind leading me to the kitchen?" Pitou said with a smile on her face which made Emerald blush more before he walked by her to lead a smiling Pitou to the kitchen.

When Emerald and Pitou got to the kitchen, Emerald entered the kitchen and when Pitou followed him inside, she was impressed with what she saw.

She saw that the kitchen was large and stocked with the latest appliances and there was even a massive refrigerator near one wall which Emerald walked towards and he opened it to show it was packed with food which made Pitou's eyes widen, more so when Emerald brought out the food that he got for Pitou and sets it on a large table, Pitou's mouth watered when she saw plenty of fish based dishes, and there was even a few full sized fishes that she could eat while Emerald rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe, sorry if I didn't get a lack of variety Pitou, wasn't sure what you liked so I got plenty of fish… hope I'm not a racist for thinking that." Emerald said while Pitou giggles at that much to Emerald's confusion.

"Err… did I say something funny?" Emerald asked while Pitou shook her head.

"Nope, I love fish, thanks." Pitou said while she smiles at Emerald which made him blush more before he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"S-So… want me to heat this stuff up?, it shouldn't take too long." Emerald asked which made Pitou think on that for a second before she gave her answer.

"Alright, I'll just take a seat and let the cook get my food ready." Pitou said with a grin on her face while Emerald chuckles at that before he went to heat up Pitou's meal for her in a large microwave.

A couple minutes later and Pitou happily ate her meal while Emerald watched, from what he heard Chimera Ant's normally reproduce after eating a meal or something, purely animal based meats for it so maybe he could ask questions when he sat on near Pitou.

"Hey Uh… can I ask some questions Pitou?" Emerald asked which made Pitou blink a few times before she looks at Emerald after licking her lips.

"Yes?" Pitou asked which caused Emerald to clear his throat.

"W-Well… first off I heard from my dad your a Chimera Ant… and that you… eat things to reproduce… do you do the same thing?" Emerald asked while Pitou blinks at that, she did leave her legs pretty much unclothed so a question like that would be obvious if Nocturn knew a bit about Chimera Ants before she gave Emerald an answer.

"Well you are right if you were told that, Chimera Ants for the most part reproduce by eating others, but because of my unique mixture, I have a working womb so if I wanted to, I can get knocked up like you Human's do, however thanks to one of my abilities, I can manipulate my body and others to make them and I infertile for a short time before I restore them to normal, it helps with… testing out prime mate material." Pitou said with a cat grin on her face which made Emerald blush a bit from that.

"I see…. Well… how strong are Chimera Ants exactly?" Emerald asked which made Pitou hum for a moment before she grabbed some fish bones and ordered them from smallest to tallest.

"Well it depends on the material used to make up the Chimera Ant, but most of the time it's like this…" Pitou said before she points to the smallest bone.

"First are the grunts and the first generation are normally the weakest, mainly they are used as gatherers or hunters for the Queen's prefered prey, they are unable to use Nen normally but some can be unique but it won't have the same level of strength as the more human like and stronger second generation or the commanders." Pitou said before she points to the slightly longer fish bone.

"The Second generations are able to have Human traits and can speak fluently, and all of them can use Nen in various ways and can be a real threat to regular humans…" Pitou said before she points to the longer bone next to the second smallest.

"Then there is the Royal guard, a select few of Chimera Ants who can be counted by 3 to 5 fingers alone who are the third generation who have a power that can practically dominante the lower ranks easily." Pitou said before she points to the fourth longest bone.

"Then there is the Queen who births them all, she mainly focuses on eating and birthing new Chimera Ants and when the hive is big enough, she focuses on birthing the strongest and single most powerful Ant of the hive… the Chimera Ant King…" Pitou said before she points to the fifth, final, and longest bone before she fell silent while Emerald gulped a bit before he looks at Pitou.

"W-Wow… seems like a big family." Emerald said which made Pitou giggle before she leaned back in her seat.

"Thanks, but it can be a bit dysfunctional…" Pitou said before she gave Emerald a mischievous grin.

"I will say this though, if you put two and two together with what I did with your mother but you still don't believe I have working woman parts… I wouldn't mind letting you get a good look and test them yourself later when we are on the boat." Pitou said while she felt amused with Emerald's eyes getting so wide she actually wondered if they would pop out of his skull while his face made a good impression of a tomato right now.

"W-W-WHAT!?" Emerald shouts while he tried to calm himself and failed greatly when he looked everywhere but Pitou which made her giggle before she got to her feet and while Emerald was distracted, she whispered in Emerald's ear.

"_I'm saying I'll turn you into a man if your interested." _Pitou whispered before lightly licking Emerald's ear which made him jolt before he leaned away from a smiling Pitou while he covered his ear while he amused Pitou when he looked like his head would explode with how red his face was before she gave him some mercy by going back to eat her food while Emerald just sat there silent while he watched Pitou with a wide eyed blushing look on his face.

Meanwhile with Nocturn…

He went to his office to make a call after he left Dojo and with Pitou busy, and with a quick lock of the door, he walked to his desk and grabbed a special phone and hit the first number on it before it starts to ring.

Nocturn placed it against his ear and waits for the person on the other end to pick up before he heard the sound of a voice on the other end.

"**_Hello?" _**A man's voice said before Nocturn spoke up.

"Hey Beans, it's been awhile, It's me Nocturn." Nocturn said which made the Secretary with the bean shaped head blink a few times on his end, he was normally the one to call for serious Hunter based matters.

"**_Nocturn?, wow is has been awhile, The Chairman and I haven't heard from you in years?, How is Helios and Emerald?" _**Beans said which made Nocturn chuckle.

"Oh they are doing good, but I need to speak with the Chairman… it involves a Chimera Ant…." Nocturn said while getting a serious look on his face while Bean's blinked a few times in shock at what he heard… The Chairman was the head of the Hunter association and this Chairman was Issac Netero, his teacher years ago and Nocturn considers him like a father figure of sorts.

"**A Chimera Ant?, oh lord did one get to your island or something?" **Beans said which made Nocturn chuckle again.

"Sort of… she's in my house right now eating some fish that Emerald got for her, Mind getting the Chairman please?, I'll send a Photo to him by cell phone if his old number still works." Nocturn said which caused Beans eyes to widen before he quickly said this after he fumbles with the phone for a moment.

"**_O-Of course one moment please." _**Beans said before Nocturn was put on hold for a few minutes, about 5 or so, before he heard a different man's voice on the line.

"**_Hello?, Nocturn is that you?, my my it's been what… 5 years since you last called, how is your family doing?"_**

"Well like I told Beans, they are good, but I doubt that's why you picked up for your old Student just for a chat for old times sake." Nocturn said which made Netero chuckle before he took a moment to reminisce about old times before he was jolt out of his thoughts by Nocturn when he cleared his throat.

"**_O-Oh hehe, sorry Nocturn, guess I was just lost in thought, anyway Beans said something about a Chimera Ant?" _**Netero said with a serious tone to his voice a moment later.

"Yeah, before I explain here is a picture of her." Nocturn said before he quickly used his phone to send the picture of Pitou on her phone to Netero who got in and while Netero did blush when he saw Helios and Pitou cuddling on the picture, he saw Pitou's legs and got a serious look on his face when he brought the phone up to his ear again.

"**_So… in your personal opinion, do you think she is dangerous?" _**Netero said which made Nocturn hum.

"Hard to say, but mind doing me a favor if your going to be working with this years exam to keep an eye on her?, she doesn't seem dangerous but I get a feeling she is holding back a lot… from what I can tell she has a dangerous Aura but as long as she is amused and what not I doubt she will attack unless provoked." Nocturn said while Netero rubbed his beard.

"**_I see… well I'll do what I can, but I do have to ask…" _**Netero said which made Nocturn raise an eyebrow before he asked this.

"Yes?" Nocturn said while Netero got a mischievous look in his eyes when he grins.

"**_Considering the picture… you have fun with her like your wife did?" _**Netero said which made Nocturn facefault onto the ground which made Netero laugh a for a few seconds while Nocturn picked himself up from the floor.

"Y-You… never change with messing with people do you?" Nocturn said which made Netero chuckle more from that.

"**_Well what can I say, she looks interesting if I am honest, no wonder your wife is laying with her in bed, anyway… how's Emerald?, your son should be taking the hunter exam right?" _**Netero asked with a curious tone to his voice.

"Ah, he is, doing good, the boats a bit delayed so we're just waiting for Pitou and Emerald to finish clothes shopping and they leave soon after." Nocturn said to Netero.

"**_I see, well I'll keep an eye on this Chimera Ant woman, she got a name?" _**Netero asked which made Nocturn sigh.

"Yeah, she is called Neferpitou or Pitou for short." Nocturn said which made Netero hum.

"**_I see, I'll remember that, and I'll see how good Emerald is in the exam later, if he picked up how to use Nen then he should pass with flying colors, though just a reminder, he still has issues if he tries to use basic Ten and Zetsu right?"_** Netero said which made Nocturn hum in return.

"Yeah, if that happens you will have to have someone knock him out." Nocturn said which got Netero to think for a moment.

"**_Right, anyway thanks for the info Nocturn, I'll be hanging up for now so I can focus on getting things ready… good luck with Helios after Emerald leaves the nest for a bit Hohoho!"_** Netero said before he hung up before a blushing Nocturn could stop him which caused his eyebrow to twitch while he looks at his phone.

"Damn old man getting the last word and annoying me as well." Nocturn said before the scene went to much later in the evening with Pitou in a new outfit after her small shopping spree with Emerald carrying a few bags, granted not all would be going with her and she would get them when she comes back to the island but she did pack a few outfits to take and a little secret weapon for use later and had Emerald stay outside of the shop for that one much to his confusion.

The outfit that Pitou currently wore had sandals like last time.

She wore fashionable Cargo pants that had ties at the ankles this time to keep the pants from tripping her up.

And her shirt was a tanktop with a pair of long sweatbands around her arms to cover the joints of her arms while the image of a Cat on on the front and she had a new had that looked like a cute cat was the main image for the hat to make it look natural for her cat ears to show without issue.

Helios in the meantime had cleaned Pitou's old outfit and Pitou just gave it to Helios much to her surprise and tried to return it to the Chimera Ant.

Pitou just told Helios to keep the outfit, she could get it back later when she was back on the island if she tagged along with Emerald which caused Helios to blink at that.

Nocturn the entire time had a close eye on Pitou while they all walked to the boat, but when Emerald walks up the plank to get on the boat, Nocturn stopped Pitou by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I need to say something first before you go." Nocturn said which made Pitou blink before she looks at Nocturn with a curious look in her eyes.

"What is it?" Pitou asked while Nocturn leaked a bit of concentrated killing intent at Pitou much to her confusion.

"**Just a warning in advance… I don't care if you are hiding how strong you are or if you can kill me in one move… harm one hair on my son and you'll see how deadly a pissed off parent can get… more so with two of them…"** Nocturn said with a warning tone to his voice and his body emits a surprising amount of power while Helios got a serious look on her face as well and did the same which showed that besides their fun together, Helios wouldn't tolerate Pitou harming her baby boy.

Pitou just scratched her cheek a little before she wondered what to say.

"Nya… well… I won't be trying to harm him if that's what you mean, he seems to interesting for me to do that, got anything else to say because I think the boat is about to leave in a minute." Pitou said which made Nocturn sigh before he calmed himself.

"Well fine, can't say I didn't warn you in advance though." Nocturn said while he rubbed the back of his head which caused Helios to sweatdrop when Pitou laughed a bit after that, granted they were not going all out with that show of power but Pitou just thought of it as a simple bluff before she turns to the plank.

"Right well see you two later, I'll make sure Emerald is in one piece when he comes back here." Pitou said before she walked onto the boat before the plank was by some of the captain's men while Emerald went to the edge of the boat to wave to his parents, seems he took a quick glance around the deck first.

"Don't worry Mom and dad, I'll make you proud and be a powerful Hunter." Emerald called to his parents while the boat starts to leave and Nocturn and Helios wave to Emerald while the boat starts to pick up speed and a few minutes later they saw the boat leaving the Island of Hunters and it heads towards Whale island while Pitou looks at Emerald with a cat like smirk when she would have some interesting fun soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Rocking the Boat

**Boat/ Deck/ Hunter contestants, passengers, ships crew, Pitou, Emerald**

The scene now showed Pitou singing a small song while she walked along the deck since she didn't have much to do right now.

"Nya Nya Nya Nyanyanya nya nya nya..." Pitou sang while she had her hands behind her head.

The ship was already a day out from the Hunter island and Pitou was trying to amuse herself since Emerald was busy with learning a few things from the captain.

Turns out he surprised the captain when they first got on deck and started to ask a lot of questions on how a boat worked and after a few questions, the captain decided to put him to work with the other crew members and he was now doing some heavy lifting with a crewmate named Katzo, a thin looking timid man who was normally picked on by the others in the crew who were most likely trying to toughen him up which Pitou could respect, the sea even made her nervous a few times since unlike on land, she couldn't do much underwater.

Katzo was a thin man with red hair under a blue bandana, he wore an orange shirt that had some kind of yellow bandana, he had beige pants and some kind of beige slip on shoes.

Pitou had to giggle a bit when she saw the look on Katzo's face when he saw Emerald lift 2 heavy crates that even two well muscled crewman had trouble with which even stunned some crewman while Emerald went to move some things around here and there or did some things for the crew to learn how to tie down ropes and what not.

Pitou then decided to take a small cat nap for now since Emerald would be busy for a bit… but she did have a few ideas when she looks at Katzo and had a cat like smirk when she thinks of a way to give him a confidence boost and… it was more bedroom related.

Meanwhile in the steering area of the ship…

Emerald was listening to an explanation from the first mate on how steering the ship works while the Captain walked into the room and heard the first mate say this.

"... and that's how you steer a boat like this without much issue after you take the wind and what not into account." The First mate said which made Emerald nod his head.

"Right, should be handy if I have to use a small boat for myself." Emerald said with a grin on his face which made the captain chuckle a few times which got the first mate and Emerald's attention.

"C-Captain!" The first mate said before he salutes the captain.

"At ease… you gotta keep an eye on the steering wheel you numbskull… and you were giving this guy advice?" The Captain said with a raised eyebrow while the First mate sweatdrops while he keeps an eye on the sea while Emerald sweatdrops before he looks at the captain who looks at him.

"So… I heard back at the island you came from that your Nocturn's boy, heard he's one of the top fighters and I had the pleasure of meeting him and his wife a few times when I came to the islands port… so… why are you taking the Hunter Exam?" The Captain said which caused Emerald to tilt his head in some confusion.

"Err… well guess its a family thing, my parents are Hunters if you heard of my dad, I don't have any other reason right now, maybe I'll find one while I'm traveling but for now… got no other reason besides that to be honest… though I heard from my dad having a license will allow unrestricted travel around most of the world without issue so I guess that means once I get my license I could travel around the world if I do pass the exam." Emerald explained while he rubbed the back of his head while the Captain looked thoughtful.

"_Hmmm… seems to me he has no real goal, but at least he's honest, seems too honest it seems but at least he won't cause issues on my boat, almost a shame he has to leave but for some reason I feel like I shouldn't stay around him for long." _The Captain thought while Emerald just looked a bit more confused thanks to the captains silence, but before he could say anything, the captain beats him to it.

"Look, you helped out enough to pretty much outclass the crew a dozen times over with how much stuff you carried, why not take a break or something and leave the work to the actual crew or they won't get paid." The Captain said which confused Emerald a little but he just shrugged before he went out of the room before the captain looks at the first mate.

"Better get your ass in gear with getting used to working on my ship or I might as well work have this boat turn around and higher those some of those people there as my crew." The Captain said which made the first mate jolt before he really looks hard outside the window to keep the ship on course while the captain sighs while time passed to much later, thanks to things not being too eventful which bored Pitou greatly.

She had her phone sure but fiddling with it wouldn't help much and she read her books a few times when she was alone but it didn't help much to ease her boredom and looked around the boat one more time and saw Katzo walking through the lower deck and got a cat like grin on her face when she approached the nervous looking man who noticed her.

"O-Oh hello Mrs… er… Pitou was it?, you need something?" Katzo said which caused Pitou to smirk a bit much to Katzo's confusion.

"Indeed… you see I'm pretty bored right now and if your free later can you meet me in my room for a moment so I can ask you something?" Pitou said with a smile on her face which made Katzo blush a little when she was pretty friendly with him.

"U-Uh… sure what time?, I don't get a break until 7:30 this afternoon." Katzo said which made Pitou smile at Katzo.

"Purrrfect, meet at my room then at… hmmm… say 7:35?" Pitou said which made Katzo nod his head at Pitou.

"Sure, I'll be there." Katzo said before he walked off to continue his work which made Pitou smirk before she went to find Emerald.

"Meet you at your room at 7:30?, why?" Emerald asked which caused Pitou to smile much to his confusion.

"Oh I just need to speak to you in private and I don't want others to here about it, besides I'm bored right now." Pitou said with a slightly cute pout which made Emerald blushed a bit.

"W-Well alright, 7:30 then, see you later Pitou." Emerald said with a wave of his hand before he walked away to find a way to pass the time, most likely a nap after he set a timer on his phone for 7:28 so he would have an extra two to walk to Pitou's room.

Pitou just smirked when all was going according to plan.

She then went to her bedroom to get things ready for what she was planning while time passed to much later with Emerald, after taking a nap, was woken up by his phone before he grabbed it and after taking a moment to stretch and wake up, he heads to Pitou's room and when it hit 7:30, Emerald stands in front of her room before he knocked a few times.

"Come in Nyaaaa." Pitou said which caused Emerald to blink before he just shrugged before he opened the door and entered while he looks at the door to make sure he doesn't hit anything in the room before he starts to close the door.

"Hey Pitou, sorry for the wait b-b-b-buuuu…." Emerald starts to say when he looks at Pitou but got the mother of all wide eyes when he saw Pitou in the room… but she was on the bed while she wore some kind of Lingerie that… for better or for worse didn't cover her breasts or pussy while he could pretty much see everything not covered and thanks to the white color that matched her hair, it made him blush more while he had trouble looking away which made Pitou giggle from that.

"Hello… like what you see?" Pitou said with a lustful cat like smirk on her face which made Emerald blush more and he stammers a bit when he had trouble forming words and Pitou smirks more when she got off the bed and walked to Emerald with swaying hip.

Emerald could look like some kind of tomato right now and she looked up a bit at Emerald's face with a lustful look of her own.

"So… ready to become a man?... you never know what can happen in the Hunter exam and I was serious about what I told you in the kitchen…" Pitou said with a lustful tone while she watched Emerald blush more while he looked thoughtful which caused Pitou to mentally smirk when this was going like she planned.

"B-But what if I don't last… er… long?" Emerald said which caused Pitou to giggle a little.

"Oh don't worry, everyone starts out somewhere… besides how will you not know if you don't try?, are you scared?... to afraid to be a man with a willing women?" Pitou said which caused Emerald to get a tick mark on his head.

"W-What?, I am a man!, I'm 18 after all!" Emerald said with a frown on his face.

"Well then… prove it!" Pitou said which caused Emerald to get a slight blush on his face before he quickly gripped Pitou on her shoulders and plants a kiss on Pitou's lips which made her purr before Emerald surprisingly slipped tongue into her mouth, looks like he at knew what to do which pleased Pitou greatly when she quickly had her tongue fight Emeralds in a heated kiss.

For a minute Pitou let Emerald take charge with the kiss before she slowly starts to overpower his tongue with her own, surprisingly enough for Pitou she had trouble when she tried to do that and it was only thanks to her expertise that she was able to overpower Emerald when he didn't have any experience at all.

A few more seconds pass before knocking was heard on the door which caused Emerald to blink in confusion from that before he heard a familiar voice.

"E-Excuse me, Pitou, I'm here like you requested, may I come in?" The voice said which confused Emerald who looked at Pitou with a confused expression on his face which caused Pitou to pull away with a cat like smirk on her face before she looks at the door.

"Sure Katzo, you can enter." Pitou said which shocked Emerald and before he could say anything Katzo entered the room but stopped mid step and blushed when he saw Pitou's outfit or lack of one and was surprised from how odd Pitou's legs and arms looked and was also confused to see Emerald.

"U-Uh… w-whats… going on?" Katzo said which made Emerald blink before he looks at Pitou.

"Thats what I want to know as well… what is going on Pitou?" Emerald said which caused Pitou to get a cat like grin on her face.

"Well if Katzo could enter and close the door, I'll be more then happy to explain nya." Pitou said which confused Katzo more but he did close the door after entering.

Emerald then looks at Pitou while Katzo turned to do the same.

"So… what did you want me and… Katzo here for… it can't be for what I think it is can it?" Emerald asked which made Katzo blink a few times while Pitou got a more cat like smirk on her face.

"Well it's like this…" Pitou said before she starts to explain and a minute later Emerald and Katzo yelled this as one which startled many on the boat from how loud they were.

"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT!?" The duo yelled while the camera went back to the room while Pitou who laughed a bit while she sat on the bed and felt amused at how funny Emerald and Katzo's faces looked right now before she calmed down a minute later.

"Hehe… like I said… I want you two too fuck me… and before either of you complain, A, Emerald, I know your a virgin and Katzo is a possible virgin, and B, shouldn't Katzo here have a good reward for what he's been doing until now?" Pitou said which caused Emerald to pinch the bridge of his nose and Katzo to blush more from how forward Pitou was about this.

"Ok… say for a minute I even humor the idea of even listening and not just walking out of the room… how would this even work?" Emerald said while Katzo just blushed a bit since he didn't trust his voice right now and this was more the out of his comfort zone.

"Well to put it simply I'm just trying to help you two, I don't mind some one on one time but do you two have anything better to do while we are on the boat?" Pitou said which caused Emerald to open his mouth before he closed it when he had nothing to counter when he did not have anything to do right now.

Pitou just had a cat like smirk when Katzo also had a hard time countering before Pitou got to her feet which made her breasts bounce a little which caused Emerald and Katzo to blush more when Pitou approached them.

"Nyaoo then… time for you two to get comfortable…" Pitou said with a teasing grin on her face while she stopped in front of Emerald and Katzo.

"Or are you two not pleased with me?, am I not attractive enough?" Pitou said with an adorable pout on her face which caused Emerald and Katzo to jolt when it looked like Pitou was tearing up a little.

"O-Oi!, Y-You are attractive no doubt!, Right Katzo?" Emerald said while he looked at Katzo who just nods his head vigorously.

"Y-Yeah, y-your very pretty!" Katzo said which made Pitou sniff a few times.

"Really?" Pitou said which made Emerald and Katzo nod their heads vigorously.

Pitou then pulled a 180 when she pretty much went from tearing up to smiling in no time flat much to Emerald and Katzo's surprise.

"Great, then we can have fun then." Pitou said which made Emerald and Katzo blink a few times when they didn't expect that 180 to happen.

"Err… you're serious about this?" Emerald said when he didn't expect Pitou to continue after that tear up.

Though Pitou moved forward and kissed Emerald on the lips before he could react while Katzo blushed brightly at the sight when Pitou once again dominates Emerald's tongue before he could react.

Emerald in turn was stunned again while Pitou's tongue went to explore his mouth before Pitou pulled her head away before she looks at Katzo who blushed brightly when Pitou gave him a lustful expression while she walked to him.

Katzo made some nervous noises when Pitou approached him and when she got in front of the nervous man and thanks to Katzo's slightly poor posture, she and Katzo we're able to look one another in the eyes before Katzo was kissed by Pitou and her tongue quickly dominates the weak Humans tongue for a minute while Emerald watched.

Pitou then pulled her lips from Katzo and with a cat like smirk.

"Now then… time for you two too get undressed nya…" Pitou said with a lustful grin on her face which made Emerald and Katzo blush a bit more before the scene went to a few minutes later with Emerald and Katzo wearing just their underwear which made Pitou smirk when she saw that while Katzo was thin a frail looking, he was decently toned.

Emerald on the other hand had strong looking arms and legs but his stomach could use a bit of work but Pitou didn't mind since she could… alter Emerald a little in a moment.

"Nyaot bad… but I believe it's time for the reveal gentlemen…" Pitou said which caused Emerald and Katzo t gulp before they removed their underwear, and while they felt a bit weird out being nude near one another, they just kept their eyes on Pitou who had to purr a bit from seeing Katzo's and Emerald's cocks.

Emerald's was the bigger of the duo at 9 inches and 2½ in width while Katzo's was 7 inches long and 2 in width which made Pitou grin when she got up from the bed when she had to sit on it to wait for Emerald and Katzo to undress.

"My My… those cocks look delicious… but I think I can make them much batter if you'll humor me…" Pitou said when she grins at the confused looks on Katzo and Emerald's faces.

"U-Uh… what do you mean Pitou?" Katzo said which made Pitou giggle.

"Why I can use magic to make those cocks much much better… that is if you trust me…" Pitou said with a cat like grin on her face which really confused the duo before Emerald jolts when he saw Dr. Blythe being summoned… thanks to Katzo being a normal Human he couldn't see one of Pitou's abilities looking down at the duo but Emerald could thanks to his constant Ren state which put him in a Semi Gyo state as a slight side effect, and even if Dr. Blythe could be seen by normal people, Pitou used In to hide Dr. Blythe from his view, and all Katzo saw was a tail on Pitou like usual but to Emerald Dr. Blythe and Pitou look connected.

"U-Uh… I guess so… what do you mean by magic?" Katzo said when Pitou got a cat like grin on her face while Dr. Blythe's tools went to Katzo's dick.

"Oh just wait and watch your cock." Pitou said while Dr. Blythe's tools went to work on Katzo's cock which glowed much to Katzo's shock before it starts to lengthen and grow till it was 10 inches in length and 3 in width which caused Katzo's eyes to widen in shock.

"W-What… h-happened?" Katzo said when his augmented dick throbbed a few times which made Pitou giggle a bit.

"Like I said… It's magic… in fact, if you don't think it's safe, why not let me do the same with Emerald and you can see that he will accept it with no issue… right Emerald?" Pitou said which made Emerald jolt when he looks at Katzo and saw that the thinner man looked worried which caused an internal conflict with Emerald before he sighs.

"Oh fuck it… manipulate away Pitou." Emerald said which caused Pitou to smirk more while Dr. Blythe's tools went not to just Emerald's dick but to the rest of his body as well much to his confusion.

"U-Uh… Pitou?... why are you giving me that look." Emerald said when he saw Pitou giving him a pretty analytical look.

"Oh no reason… just going to enjoy seeing your potential size that's all." Pitou cryptically said before the hallway was seen outside of the closed door before the room glowed with a bright light right before Emerald's scream, which was comically girlish, was heard before the glow fades before the camera went back in the room to show Emerald who's body took a surprising change when it looked like all the fat on his body was gone, or more exact the fat that was unnecessary on his body to not look unhealthy and his body's muscles were fully seen and his cock was grown to a full 12 inches in length and 4 in width much to Emerald's and Katzo's shock and Pitou's incredibly happy look on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Emerald yelled while he looked down at his body with the mother of all shocked looks on his face.

Pitou giggles at that before she spoke up to get Emerald and Katzo's attention.

"Well I must say that you took well to my... magic... Emerald, I wonder if I can do much more with you later Nya…" Pitou said while Emerald sweatdrops when he looks at Pitou but couldn't say anything about Nen right now thanks to Katzo being a regular Human.

"_I'm not some kind of science experiment dammit!" _Emerald thought while a mental version of him was looking pissed off from that sudden change.

Pitou then clapped her hands to get both Katzo and Emerald's attention which caused them to look at her again.

"Now then… why don't we test out those improved cocks of yours." Pitou said while she grins lustfully before the scene went to a couple minutes later to show Pitou kneeling between Katzo and Emerald while she was stroking them off which made them shudder and groan a little, more so when Pitou alternates with licking the heads of their dicks every few seconds.

Pitou had to purr a bit when she enjoyed the taste of the dicks that she was licking before she starts to stroke off the duos dicks at a faster rate.

For Emerald's dick, all she did was just increased the size like Katzo and boost the stamina… but for Katzo, she did a bit extra as an experiment of sorts to see if she can make a normal Human's cock much stronger… she used a tiny piece of her hair as a base so when the cock was augmented, thanks to Dr. Blythe, the Chimera Ant DNA in her was partly transferred to Katzo and his cock if Pitou's theory was right wouldn't go down anytime soon and if she had one hell of an orgasm, she wouldn't crush his dick.

"_Hehe… I'm going to enjoy this experiment in many ways."_ Pitou thought before she faced Emerald's cock while she keeps stroking Katzo's dick and surprised Emerald when she opened her mouth wide and took nearly half of his dick into her mouth before she starts to bob her head back and forth and her lips really tightened around Emerald's dick which made him groan loudly when he really enjoyed the feeling of Pitou's mouth and tongue pleasing his cock.

Pitou in turn strokes off Katzo more while making sure to please the head of his dick with her palm when she went to rub it on the tip a few times which caused him to shudder more.

She did the same to Emerald when she went to suck on Katzo's dick to help get it slicked up for a bit and she repeats these actions for a bit of time.

After a few minutes, Pitou could feel Emerald and Katzo getting close to cumming and decided to finish them off by quickly stroking them off while she sucked hard on Katzo's dick which made the man groan loudly before Katzo groans loudly when Pitou deepthroats his dick and Katzo unleashed a large load of cum right now Pitou's throat and thanks to the shocking amount filled her mouth as well which made her moan loudly which was muffled while she drank the load down.

Katzo keeps cumming for about 20 seconds before he tapped off with a groan and Pitou pulled her head away and drank the leftover bits of Katzo's load down that was in her mouth right before she moved her head so that she was quickly sucking Emerald off who grit his teeth when his pleasure spiked, more so when Pitou purred more which sent vibrations through his cock.

A moment later, Emerald growled a bit when he came hard in Pitou's mouth and her cheeks puffed greatly when Emerald came more than she thought he would and Emerald keeps cumming for a surprising amount of time that a normal human would never be able to get to, around 35 to 40 seconds, before he tapped off with a loud groan.

Pitou pulled her head back after feeling the flow stop and was able to show Emerald that her cheeks were puffed out a little before she starts to swallow what was in her mouth a few times before she finished and opened her mouth to show a blushing Emerald how clean her mouth looked.

Emerald blushed brightly from that before Pitou got to her feet and gave Emerald and Katzo a lustful look in her eyes.

"Nyaot bad… time to return the favor though so I hope you can learn fast on how to lick some pussy." Pitou said with a teasing tone to her voice while Emerald and Katzo blush more before the scene went to a couple minutes later with Pitou laying on her back while she moans and groans a bit while Emerald, after taking a moment to lick Pitou's folds, was really going wild with his tongue in her pussy while Katzo focused on Pitou's breasts which made Pitou purr, moan, and groan while she used her hands to pet Emerald and Katzo on their heads to show that she liked what they were doing so far.

Emerald and Katzo in turn blushed a bit more before they doubled their efforts in pleasing Pitou who purred more from the attention she was receiving.

For a few minutes, the two men keep pleasing Pitou before Emerald heard Pitou more and could feel her pussy twitching quite a bit as time went on.

Emerald however didn't know what that meant since he never was with a woman until now but for some reason he had a feeling he should keep licking her folds more and more which made Pitou mew adorably while her clawed toes curl every now and then on the bed.

A couple minutes pass before Pitou wrapped her legs around Emerald's head and gave a loud gasp when she came hard on his face and her juices start to drench his face.

"O-OH F-FUCK!" Pitou moans loudly when she rides out her orgasm.

Emerald in turn really was surprised by not only by the legs wrapping around his head bit from how hard Pitou was cumming right now and was forced to drink Pitou's juices while she keeps on cumming for 15 seconds and tapped off with a groan before she had her legs let Emerald's head go.

After that happened, Emerald moved his head back to pant for breath for a moment and for 20 seconds, Katzo saw the duo panting for breath before Pitou managed to get her second wind.

"Wow, talk about nice tongue work Emerald… now then… why don't we all take things to the next level shall we?" Pitou said with an amused/ lustful look on her face which made Emerald blush more while Katzo did the same to a lesser extent after Pitou looks at Katzo with a grin on her face.

The duo blush more when Pitou moved to crawl on the bed a bit before she shook her ass at the duo in a teasing way.

"So… who wants to go first?, I'll even let you pick the hole that you want to fuck." Pitou seductively said before licking her lips while Emerald and Katzo gulp for a moment before they look at one another.

"S-So… want to go first?" Katzo said which made Emerald gulp again.

"W-Well it would be rude to not let you do something fun, why not let you go first and I can go after." Emerald suggests which made Pitou sweatdrop when Emerald and Katzo decided things with a quick round of rock, paper, scissors and Katzo won, though Katzo was pretty sure Emerald didn't mind that with the somewhat relieved look on Emerald's face, guess it showed how nervous Emerald was about this.

"W-Well… alright, so P-Pitou… w-where do you want me to go?" Katzo asked which made Pitou look thoughtful before she grins at Katzo.

"Well… why not take a round in my ass… I won't mind." Pitou said which made Katzo gulp when he heard that before he moved a bit behind Pitou.

Though he looks at Pitou who had an excited look in her eyes.

"Y-You sure Pitou?" Katzo said while his dick was at full power and throbbed a few times with the need to go inside Pitou right now.

"Oh I'm sure, but instead of going back and forth with banter… why not just skip the annoying stuff and just have fun?, pretty sure you deserve it if you've been picked on by the others here so why not get a stress relief and forget things for just a bit?" Pitou teasingly said while she used her tail to wrap around Katzo's dick and stroked it a few times which made the Sailor shudder and groan while Pitou smirks when she removed her tail and saw how disappointed Katzo was but Pitou just wiggles her ass more at Katzo and Katzo gulped before he gripped Pitou's ass and liked how soft but toned her ass was.

Katzo then gulped again before he positioned himself behind Pitou and pressed the head of his dick at her asshole while Pitou purrs a bit and groans somewhat when Katzo gripped her hips tightly and slowly pushed his dick into her ass.

Pitou moans from that when she could feel Katzo shoving his dick inside of her ass which stretched her asshole and Katzo moans a little when he really felt good with how tight Pitou's ass was.

Emerald at this time was lightly stroking his dick while he watched Katzo start to slowly fuck Pitou's ass while she moans and groans when she enjoyed the feeling greatly while her toes curl a bit on the bed which threatened to tear the sheets somewhat.

Katzo then slowly speeds up his thrusts more while he really enjoyed fucking Pitou's ass and Pitou moans and groans when she could feel the dick going deep in her ass with each thrust.

She then used her tail to lightly grip Katzo around his waist and was able to help pull him in at a faster rate which allowed him to fuck Pitou at a harder and faster rate.

"_W-Wow… P-Pitou's ass feels so good… I wonder why she would go to me and Emerald instead of the more experienced men for this... I mean not insulting Emerald but teaching aside, I'm not exactly a ladies man and Emerald seemed worse off with her teasing from the few times I saw them interacting on the boat…" _Katzo thought while he keeps fucking Pitou's ass while she keeps making cat like noises like mews and nyas.

For a bit, Katzo keeps on fucking Pitou's ass while Emerald keeps stroking himself off slowly before Pitou could feel Katzo about to blow inside of her while she could feel her orgasm approaching… hopefully if her experiment worked, Katzo's cock wouldn't get ripped off.

A minute later with the camera alternating on Pitou's blushing pleased look on her face and Katzo's strained blushing face while he keeps on fucking Pitou's ass while she got closer and closer as the camera alternates at a faster rate for dramatic effect.

Pitou then threw her head back and groans loudly when she came hard on Katzo's dick as hard as she could with a loud yowl... and fortunately for Katzo, his dick was not crushed or ripped off but the tightness did make Katzo stop moving and groans when he came hard in Pitou's ass and his dick throbbed hard as his balls worked to get his semen inside of Pitou.

For a bit, Pitou enjoys her orgasm with Katzo cumming hard in Pitou's ass for 15 seconds before he tapped off with a groan and fell onto Pitou who mewed lightly and used a hand to pet Katzo's head while he pants for breath, his dick was turning flaccid now which showed he had two shots in him for now.

"W-Wow…" was all Katzo said which made Pitou chuckle since Katzo was out now, one downside is that unless he knew how to use Nen, his stamina would be a bit shot until he learned more self control, but that was for later.

"Hehe, yeah, though you will need more practice before you can really take me on next time, for now you should get cleaned since I doubt you can stay here for toolong ." Pitou said while she smiles a little at Katzo who blushed a bit from that, Pitou had a point since Katzo had to sleep for his work later.

"R-Right… W-Well… I'll get going then after I recover…" Katzo said when he managed to pull free when Pitou had her ass relax and Katzo had to sit on the bed and pant for breath a bit while Pitou shudders a little.

Emerald had to admit that Katzo really needed to bulk up when he saw the guy looking winded already and not just in the sex department when he saw him having trouble getting some things here and there, must be what the Sailor's push him and mess with him to toughen him up or something.

However Emerald was broke from his thoughts when Pitou turned to sit on the bed and looks at Emerald before she spoke up while raising a hand.

"Oh Emerald…" Pitou said while she had a cat like smirk on her face when she laid back on the bed and used a single clawed to gesture for Emerald to approach which made him gulp when she spreads her legs and showed her soaked folds.

"...Time to become a man Emerald…. I'm more than ready on my end so come and show me what you can do..." Pitou lustfully said while she licks her lips when Emerald stood up and walked to the bed and Katzo moved to get off the bed and he sat where Emerald sat and watched Emerald get over Pitou and kissed her on the lips when he heard that stuff like this was welcome and Pitou purrs from that action.

Katzo, who had saw that things would get intense with Pitou and Emerald and didn't want to be a third leg, got up from his chair and gathers his clothing before he quickly put them on and while Emerald and Pitou were preoccupied, he left the room which left Emerald and Pitou alone.

Emerald in turn noticed and stayed silent when that happened since he was enjoying his make out time with Pitou who in turn purrs more when Emerald used his hands to pet her body in a gentle way.

A minute later, Pitou made a quick move after gripped Emerald's shoulder which flipped herself and Emerald over and with Pitou on top, she sent a surprised Emerald a lust filled smirk.

"Now that Katzo has left… why don't I take my time with teaching you some things." Pitou said with a playfully lustful look on her face which made Emerald gulp before he nods at Pitou which made her smile more.

"Good… now just relax and enjoy…" Pitou said before she kissed her way down a blushing Emerald's chest and kissed his altered stomach where Pitou kissed each ab and Emerald blushed more when Pitou got to his hips where his dick stood like a tower and Pitou grins when she lightly rubbed a finger on the throbbing cock.

"Nyahaha… I must say you adapted well to my alterations… so… how does it feel to have this newly augmented body?" Pitou said before she went to grip Emerald's cock and strokes it carefully which caused Emerald to groan before he looks at Pitou.

"W-Well… I-I won't lie… its s-surprising… but n-nice." Emerald muttered when he enjoyed how soft Pitou's hand was and how she stroked him off.

Pitou giggles before she moved to get her head near Emerald's cock and surprised him when she starts to sniff it a few times.

"Ahh… thanks to my animal like nature… I oh so enjoy the musk that comes from cocks like this… makes me want to…" Pitou teasingly said before she starts to lick Emerald's cock which made him groan when he felt barbs on Pitou's tongue, but thanks to how durable he was, Emerald only felt pleasure instead of discomfort.

"F-Fucking… tongue!" Emerald groans out which made Pitou giggle a bit while she keeps on licking Emerald's cock before she focused on his balls when she licks them a few times while stroking Emerald off while she sucked his balls.

Emerald really moans from that while his head fell back onto the bed which made Pitou get a mischievous look in her eyes when she decided to really get Emerald going when she licked her fingers and got them decently soaked before she shocked Emerald when she poked and prods his asshole.

"T-The hell!?" Emerald muttered and got ready to move, but before he could he made a slight groan of discomfort when Pitou used a couple fingers slid them into his ass which made him look at Pitou when she seemed to be looking for something.

"W-What the he-!" Emerald tried to said before he tossed his head back when Pitou smirks when she found what she was looking for… Emerald's prostate and starts to touch it again and again while she stroked Emerald off more and more while he had a greatly confused look on his face as he could feel his orgasm approaching him and tried to hold it back as much as he could.

Though that just caused Pitou to smirk before she opened her mouth wide and surprisingly took most of Emerald's cock into her mouth, and unlike earlier, she was able to adjust to the size before she bobs her head and her mouth glides on his cock while Emerald grits his teeth and fidgets on the bed while Pitou keeps hitting his prostate which caused Emerald to groan more while Pitou bobbed her head faster and harder on Emerald's cock until he lets out a loud groan and came hard into her mouth without warning which caused Pitou's eyes to widen a bit from the amount.

However she was able to adapt fast and starts to drink the load down while she keeps hitting Emerald's prostate again and again to get him to unload more and more in her mouth before he tapped off around 15 seconds with a groan and Pitou pulled her fingers free of Emerald's ass which caused him to shudder before Pitou used her **Puppeteer** to pull a nearby rag that she had set up and wiped her fingers clean.

"Hehe, you know, considering how much fun you are having, would be a shame if i don't get my own." Pitou teasingly said which caused Emerald to get a confused look on his face before blushing when he saw Pitou crawl over and moved to sit on Emerald's lap and his cock rest between her ass cheeks which made Emerald shudder before Pitou grinds her asscheeks.

"Mmmm… I am really going to enjoy this cock going deep into my pussy." Pitou teased

before she lifts her body and gripped Emeralds cock and rubs the head of the cock on her folds.

Pitou then licks her lips before she slowly lowered her hips and groans when she could feel Emerald's cock go inside of her and she took more and more of Emerald's cock into her which caused Pitou to let out a pleased mew when she could feel Emerald's cock press against her cervix.

Emerald shudders and groans from how tight Pitou was.

"F-Fuck… s-so… t-tight!" Emerald groans which made Pitou chuckle when she looks at Emerald.

"Hehe, yeah well don't don't think I'll ease up on you now!" Pitou growled out lustfully at Emerald who blushed at Pitou before she starts to lift and lower her hips again and again and Emerald's cock went deep inside of Pitou's pussy again and again.

Pitou lets out plenty of mews, nyas, and groans while Emerald grits his teeth while he had trouble thinking the entire time since this was his first time fucking a woman's pussy.

"_D-Damn… w-who knew Pitou's p-pussy w-would f-feel t-this good." _Emerald thought while he enjoyed what Pitou was doing to him while Pitou grins at Emerald when she could see how much Emerald was enjoying her pussy.

"_Hehe, going to enjoy teaching Emerald more later, for now, time to really get serious."_ Pitou thought before she really starts to bounce hard on Emerald's cock which caused Emerald to grit his teeth before he surprised Pitou when he placed his hands on her hips and thrusts his hips upwards while Pitou lowered herself onto his cock which caused Pitou to moan more and bounced faster on Emerald's cock.

For a bit Emerald keeps on fucking Pitou before he felt his orgasm approach and tries to hold his orgasm back so he could keep fucking her.

Pitou however noticed what Emerald was doing and used her tail to play with his balls which surprised him while Pitou keeps bouncing on Emerald's cock faster and faster before he lets out a very loud groan and and Pitou made one big bounce and forced Emerald's cock to burst through her cervix and she groans loudly while Emerald roars when he fires his load directly into her womb and groans when Pitou came hard on his cock and her pussy gripped his throbbing cock hard.

Emerald lets out a lighter groan when he tapped off 15 seconds later and pants for breath while he enjoyed Pitou's pussy as it tried to milk his cock more.

Pitou then tapped off about 5 seconds later before she pants for breath for a moment.

Pitou then look at Emerald when she got her second wind and licks her lips.

"So… ready for round 3?" Pitou shockingly said which made Emerald's eyes widen in surprise before the camera went out of the ship and a loud girlish scream rang out for everyone to hear.

"IIIIYYYAAAAAHHHH!" the girlish scream rang out which made everyone jolt while the Captain facepalms when he heard from Katzo on what happened after he caught Katzo not resting during his rest time, though Katzo was pretty quiet on some things and said it was Pitou just helping him relax so the captain gave Katzo a warning to not do this again on the clock and Katzo went to bed after that while keeping that warning in mind.

The scene then went to a couple hours later with Emerald and Pitou laying on the bed while Emerald looked drained and Pitou had a content smile on her face while she snuggles up to Emerald's chest while he was out of it.

"U-Uhhhh…" Emerald groans while Pitou's tail swinged too and fro in the air while her right leg was over Emerald's.

"Hehe, thanks for the fun Emerald, hope we can do this again." Pitou said before she moved and kissed Emerald on the cheek while Emerald starts to come out of it and blushed when he saw Pitou get up from the bed and she moved to stretch for a moment and went to grab a clean pair of clothes from ber backpack… though what she would say would tick Emerald off a bit.

"Still going to have to work on your technique though, I had to do most of the work and you never looked for my sweet spots, maybe next time though." Pitou said while Emerald got a tick mark on his face before he got up from the bed carefully, one ironic fact of his condition and from being near Pitou for so long, since he was quiet, he was ironically able to sneak up on Pitou sense his Aura was so massive and thanks to that he was a fast recoverer and his cock was at full power in no time at all.

A moment later, Pitou jolts when she felt Emerald's hands on her ass cheeks and when she looked back, she saw a grinning Emerald when he placed the head of his cock against her asshole before he just shoved himself inside and Pitou grits her teeth and lets out a barely restrained yowl when Emerald pushed himself balls deep.

"Hows that for technique?, I may still be learning but I know a couple weaknesses of yours already... like this sexy tight ass is a pretty big weak point of yours!" Emerald said before he moved to grip Pitou under her legs and lifts her so that she was resting in his arms while she leaned against his chest before he thrusts his dick in and out of Pitou's ass which made her moan and groan while Emerald keeps bouncing Pitou on his cock.

"You led this dance long enough, time for me to take the lead now!" Emerald growled out while he leaned down and starts to lick and suck at the side of Pitou's neck which made her groan more while Emerald thrusts his hips harder and harder in Pitou's asshole which made her moan and groan more when she felt her ass relaxing on Emerald's cock.

"O-Oh f-fuck!" Pitou moans out while Emerald grins a bit and thrusts his hips harder which caused Pitou to bounce harder on his cock while Pitou's toes curl from the pleasure she was getting now.

While Pitou was greatly surprised from how aggressive Emerald was, she hated to admit it but Emerald being this aggressive was turning her on greatly again since at her very nature, she was suppose to be submissive only to her king and while she wasn't 100% sure about Emerald, he was definitely getting points for being this aggressive, granted others have but not to the same level as Emerald since he has an abnormal amount of Aura.

In fact thanks to how aggressive Emerald was, she was much tighter then normal which caused Emerald to thrust his hips as hard as he could to get through Pitou's strengthened ass while he walked back to the bed and after a moment of stopping, he had Pitou get on all fours while he still had his cock in her ass and starts thrusting again after grabbing her hips which made her moan and groan more while her tail went to wrap around Emerald's waist to help him get in her faster which made him chuckle a few times while he gave Pitou what she wanted when he thrusts his hips harder and even used his left hand to smack her ass.

Pitou hissed a bit but that turned into a moan while Emerald keeps on smacking her ass while he keeps thrusting his cock deep in Pitou's ass before he felt his orgasm approaching after a few minutes of intense thrusting.

"F-Fuck… about to blow!" Emerald growled out which caused Pitou to look back at him.

"T-Then do it!, fill my fucking ass up!" Pitou growled out while she had a slight begging tone to her voice.

Emerald in turn didn't need to be told twice when he gripped Pitou's hips hard and thrusts hard for a couple more minutes before he made one final thrust and growls deeply when he came hard inside of Pitou's ass which caused Pitou to yowl when she came hard on Emerald's cock and on the bed as well.

Emerald tapped off with a groan 20 second later before the scene went to show another position with Emerald having Pitou on her back while he fucked her pussy hard while they were kissing one another intensely.

A few minutes later, Emerald groans when he pushed himself balls deep and came hard inside of Pitou's pussy which caused her to cum hard on his cock while she hugged him as he rides out his orgasm and he tapped off with a groan 15 seconds later.

Another scene then showed Pitou sucking Emerald's cock while he gripped her head and thrusts his hips as hard as he could and pretty much fucked her throat while Pitou gags and chokes on his cock a few times while she purrs when she enjoyed the rough treatment she was receiving while she used a hand to play with his balls.

Emerald then came hard inside of her mouth a few minutes later while he let Pitou breath every now and then before Pitou greedily drank the load while Emerald shudders and groans as he rides out his orgasm.

He tapped off 13 seconds later but before he did, he pulled free of Pitou's mouth and gripped his cock to fire a few shots onto Pitou's face and chest before he fully taps off and pants for breath while he watched Pitou use her fingers to clean her body off before the scene went to one last position with Emerald getting ridden by Pitou while she had her clawed hands on his chest and she pants and growls a bit like an animal while Emerald had his hands on her hips while he keeps thrusting his dick up into her which really made Pitou get intense in her riding and her claws dug a bit into Emerald's chest while she had a wild look in her eyes.

Emerald had a similar look while he thrusts harder and faster into Pitou and could feel his orgasm approaching hard while Pitou felt the same and neither person said anything when they ride one another at a faster and faster rate before Emerald threw his head back and groans loudly when he fired the rest of his semen right into Pitou's womb which made her yowl when she came hard on his cock and her pussy milked Emerald's dick for all that it had while her tail stood straight up and poofed a bit through her orgasm.

Emerald groans more from that before he and Pitou tapped off around 20 seconds before Pitou fell forward onto Emerald's body and he used an arm to weakly hug the panting Pitou.

"H-Hehe… s-so… hows… that?" Emerald got out which caused Pitou to chuckle weakly.

"W-Well… still going to need word… b-but definitely going in the right direction… though since you did all that… better expect some more fun later after I wake up so better get some sleep Emerald… we got quite a number of hours before we hit Whale island after all." Pitou said before she snuggles up to Emerald who blushed a bit, but didn't mind while Pitou used her tail to pull the blanket on the duo and Emerald used it to cover their bodies.

The scene then went outside the boat for a moment to show the calm ocean as the ship travels to whale island before the scene fades to black as a certain whale shaped island was seen far in the distance.


	5. Chapter 4: A roaring good time

**Near Whale Island/ Boat/ Deck/ Hunter contestants, Passengers, ship crew, Pitou, Emerald**

The scene now showed The Boat floating along the sea while Emerald, hours after his fun with Pitou and waking in the morning, was busy mopping the deck because the captain heard all the yells and heard from Katzo that Emerald was the main reason for the screams and as a result… well… Emerald was doing chores to make up for the noise he made, granted he did try and tell that Pitou started it but the captain pretty much told Emerald that since he screamed, he was at fault for overreacting like that.

Emerald currently was grumbling while Katzo who was carrying a small box of things just chuckles lightly in passing while Pitou, who was curious about what Whale island looked like, hopped all the way to the crows nest and after surprising the lookout, she looked towards whale island and her tail wagged a bit when she saw the island actually looking like a whale of all things.

"_Nya Nya Nya, looks like my favorite island already, wonder if they have good tasting fish as well." _Pitou thought before she jumped back onto the deck of the boat where Emerald was.

"Hey Emerald were nearly at Whale Island." Pitou said which made Emerald sigh.

"Oh thank God, my punishment is nearly over." Emerald said made Pitou giggle.

"Well it's because you are a screamer after all." Pitou teasingly said which caused a tick mark to appear on Emerald's head.

"And whose fault do you think it is!?" Emerald growled out while Pitou looks away innocently while she had a cat like smirk on her face which caused Emerald to roll his eyes and sighs again.

"Good grief, anyway mind doing me a favor and grab my stuff from my sleeping area?, I'll meet you off the boat when dock." Emerald said while he keeps mopping the deck and Pitou giggles a bit.

"Sure, see you later Emerald." Pitou said before she shocked Emerald when she kissed him on the cheek and he froze comically from what just happened and looks to see that Pitou was already jogging away at a playful pace while Emerald's gaze went to her ass and blushed more when he still remembered all that happened last night and swept a bit faster with a surprisingly happy look on his face… seems he was a lot more happy then angry then he seemed right now.

Meanwhile with Pitou, she had gone to gather her things and with Dr. Blythe using her tools to drag things to her, it was simple for Pitou to gather her things while she made sure to place her recently cleaned nightwear at the bottom of her bag so she can save it for later.

Pitou smiles when she got everything cleaned up before she went to Emerald's room to grab his things and all he had was two items already set up, a backpack that Emerald had and a trench coat that he has yet to use in case it rains or he needed for stealth moments since it helped blend him in with the darkness.

Pitou picked up the backpack and the coat before she left the room after making sure everything was fully packed before she met with Emerald on deck as the boat was nearing the port.

"Here, hope I didn't miss anything." Pitou said when she passed the items to Emerald who took a quick peek in his backpack and smiles at Pitou.

"Nah everything is here, already packed so just needed this, thanks Pitou." Emerald said while he equipped the backpack and held the coat in his right arm while Pitou smiles back at Emerald a little.

"No problem, just happy to help, anyway since were about to dock, I'm hoping to get to eat some good fish here before we leave for the Hunter Exam." Pitou said with a small cat like smile on her face which made Emerald blush before he clears his throat to help collect himself.

"Y-Yeah… we can get something to eat when we get to port, but I'm hoping to explore the island a bit before we leave… I wonder if we can find a guide to help give a tour…" Emerald said while the boat sails towards the docks while the scene shifts to a kid around the age of 11 or 12 with black spiky hair with green tips, and hazel colored eyes, and he was carrying a large fish many times his size over his head as he had an excited grin on his face, he wore a mainly green attire that consisted of a green jacket with orange lining for the zipper and pockets while he wore green shorts and green boots, all in all he looked to be decked out for many types of weather.

* * *

**Whale Island/ port/ ?**

"Aunt Mito!, I caught it!" The Kid said which got many people's attention before they start to talk among one another when they saw that the kid managed to catch a very special fish on Whale Island, some called it the Master of the Swamp or the lord of the Lake in some circles.

Though for many, the kid's name was Gon Freecss and thanks to a deal with his aunt Mito, or more like his mother figure, Gon managed to get the Master of the swamp after many days of fishing to allow him to take the Hunter exam which showed when Gon ran up to his aunt Mito.

She was a woman in her 20's with a well proportioned body that was hidden by her dress.

Mito is a young woman with fair skin, hazel eyes, and orange, shoulder-length hair, She wears a red, long-sleeved blouse that partly exposes her collarbones over a long cream-colored dress, she wears brown shoes and as for the accessories, she has a blue torc around her neck.

She was a bit confused when she barely heard Gon but when Mito looked, she had a shocked look on her face when Gon dropped the massive fish near her while plenty of fishermen were gathering around the catch to admire it while Gon ran up to Mito with a grin on his face while some fishermen talked with one another.

"Holy crap… even five men were not able to catch the master of the pond…" One fisherman said with a bewildered look on his face when he wondered if Gon was even human.

Another hums and looked thoughtful.

"I've fished here for 10 years and I never thought we would see it." An old fisherman said while some admired Gon's strength.

Gon however ignored them to look at his aunt when he got to her and held out some kind of card like object.

"I fished the pond's master like I promised, you turn to keep your promise Aunt Mito." Gon said while he grins at the woman who looks at Gon with a worried look on her face but a couple fisherman gave Mito amused looks.

"Come on, accept, let him pass this exam." One man said while a more amused one had a grin on his face.

"Yeah I'm sure Gon will be a very good Hunter." the amused man said which caused Mito to glare at the two.

"How careless!, pay attention to what you say!" Mito growled out at the two which caused the two men to walk away in a rush to avoid Mito's anger.

Though Gon, still feeling happy just grins and said this to the two men who were still in earshot.

"She's right, words are important." Gon said before he looks at Mito.

"And wasn't it you, Aunt Mito that taught me to always keep my promises?" Gon said which caused Mito to look at Gon for a second.

"Wasn't it?" Gon said while he gave Mito a curious look which caused Mito to sigh when she knew she couldn't stop this and took the card like object and after a moment with a beep from the card, Mito passed it back to Gon and walked towards her and Gon's home.

"Do as you wish." Mito said which caused Gon to smile at his aunt.

"Alright!, thanks!" Gon said before he ran off while the scene went back to Emerald and Pitou as they leave the boat and heard the captain talking with the crew.

"Alright men!, we're going to be spending one week here to rest and restock on supplies and make sure the boat is in tip top shape from bow to stern!, after this island were shooting straight to the mainland to drop off the applicants for the Hunter exam and other passengers we have!" The captain said while Emerald who heard that rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess we're stuck here for a week Pitou, wonder what we should do now, look for an Inn or something?" Emerald said while he and Pitou walked away from the boat and nearly crashed into a kid with some kind of card in hand as he rushed by and while he did not stop, the kid turned while running backwards said this loudly.

"Sorry about that!" the kid said while Emerald, who nearly got angry got a confused look before he looks at Pitou.

"What do you think the rush is for?" Emerald said while Pitou shrugged, however she did get a glance at the card in the kids hand and smirked.

"Seems he's about to take the hunter exam if that card is an indicator." Pitou said which shocked Emerald.

"Seriously!?, that kid?, damn guess the rumors about being able to apply when you are really young are true." Emerald said while he had his hands in his pockets.

"Well unexpected things all across this world so you never know what to expect." Pitou said which made Emerald grin a bit more when he felt excited for that.

"Yeah, maybe after I get my license, I'll go across this world for one grand adventure." Emerald said with his eyes glowing a bit thanks to his aura reacting to his excitement which made Pitou giggle a little.

"Well we should find a place to bunk at but unless you and I are willing to pay some gold, why not ask that kid when he gets back to see if we can crash at his place." Pitou said which made Emerald blink a few times.

"Uh… pretty sure two strangers asking to crash at a kids place would be all kinds of red flags Pitou." Emerald said while Pitou gave a cat like smirk.

"What, afraid of a little ol kid nya?" Pitou said which caused a tick mark to appear on Emerald's head.

"*Growls*... ugh fine, if we run into the kid again we can ask but don't be surprised if he shoots us down." Emerald said while Pitou smirks when her plan for a free week in a place to sleep was working so far, now to see how the kid will react.

"Well if you want, we can follow the kid, I have a good nose for tracking and I have a pretty large En after all." Pitou said while her nose twitched adorably which made Emerald blush somewhat before he rubbed the back of his head and sighs.

"Fine, lead the way Pitou." Emerald said which made Pitou smirk before she ran after the kid with Emerald in tow.

* * *

**Whale Island/?/ Emerald, Pitou**

After a few minutes of tracking with Pitou leading the way thanks to her nose, Emerald and Pitou land behind a bush and saw the kid fishing from a nearby stream while a massive creature was next to the kid and it looked like it was just… relaxing near him… the shocking thing to Emerald though was that creature was a Foxbear, a creature that was somehow a mix between a fox and a bear.

Though the main thing that surprised Emerald and Pitou was the fact that Foxbears are normally hostile to humans.

For Emerald he was concerned that them being here would get the kid attacked by accident while Pitou smirks out of Emerald's view when she examined the Foxbear and after taking a bit to think, surprised Emerald when she got up and walked out of the bush before Emerald could stop her.

Emerald jolts at that while the kid with the foxbear jolts as well when he heard the bushes shaking and when he and the Foxbear looked over to the shaking bushes, they saw Pitou exiting the leafy foliage right before Emerald exits the bush as well while the kid looked a bit confused.

"Who are you?" The Kid asked which made Pitou smile her cat like smirk at the kid while Emerald rubbed the back of his head.

"Well first off I am Pitou, and this is Emerald, you ran into us on the way here at the docks and we noticed the Hunter exam card that you had and we wanted to ask you something since you are also going to where the Hunter exam is being held." Pitou said which caused the kid to blink before he smiles quite a bit.

"Oh yeah I remember you two now!, sorry about that... my name is Gon, Gon Freecss, and this is Kon, the Ruler of the Forest, I was just saying goodbye to him." The Kid now identified as Gon to Pitou and Emerald said while he looks at the Foxbear next to him who looks at Gon with a kind look on his face which caused Emerald to get a confused look on his face.

"Why say goodbye though?, you'll see him again when you get back right?" Emerald asked which made Gon shakes his head negatively.

"Kon is the Ruler of the Forest, while I helped raised him, Foxbear females don't like humans and if Kon was seen being friendly with humans, it would undermine his authority here so this is my goodbye to him." Gon said while he looks at Kon with a smile on his face.

Kon in turn had a happy look on his face when he saw Gon smiling at him and though he knew that he couldn't go near Gon again after this, he would always think of him as a good friend which caused Emerald and Pitou to smile a bit since this was a pretty big requirement for a Hunter… for a Hunter to be well liked by animals… or at least that's what Pitou read and what Emerald was taught before Gon looks at the duo.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Gon asked with a smile on his face before Pitou clapped her hands together for a moment.

"Well we need a place to stay until the boat gets ready to leave, it's going to take a week to get things ready and while we could stay at an Inn, were pretty sure with how many applicants from Emerald's village alone coming here would pretty much cause it to be filled to the brim… so… think we can rest at your place?" Pitou asked while she tilts her head a bit while Gon looks thoughtful while Emerald rubs his head a bit more.

Gon then smiles before he got to his feet.

"Sure, we would have to check with my Aunt Mito though." Gon said which confused Emerald a bit.

"Aunt Mito?, don't you live with your parents?" Emerald asked which caused Gon to chuckle a bit while he rubs the back of his head.

"Well I just live with my Aunt Mito, My dad is a Hunter and he pretty much abandoned me to do what he loves and well… I'm not sure who my mom is but as far as I'm concerned, Aunt Mito is the only one who I can think of when I picture a mom." Gon said which caused Emerald's eyes to widen a bit while Pitou blinks at what Gon said.

Though Emerald bowing deeply to Gon did surprise the kid.

"I am so sorry if I brought up bad memories or something!" Emerald said before he bows again and again at a rapid rate while Gon tries to get Emerald to stop.

"O-Oi it's no trouble, I have no memories at all of either so I'm fine you don't have to keep bowing like that." Gon said while Pitou laughed a bit at Emerald and his constant bowing.

It took Gon a couple minutes to get Emerald to stop before he and Gon laughed a bit nervously while Pitou giggles a bit and spoke up which got Emerald and Gon's attention when the tension that seemed to have been there had vanished.

"Anyway Gon, if you can speak to this Mito person, I think Emerald and I could stay at your place until the ship leaves?, you can even have Emerald and I help around with things around your place so were not freeloading." Pitou said which made Gon look thoughtful.

"Well like I said, we would have to check with my Aunt Mito, then there is my grandmother, her name is Abe Freecss." Gon said which made Pitou smile.

"Nice name, think you could take Emerald with you so he can help explain things?" Pitou said which confused Emerald.

"Uh… what about you Pitou?" Emerald asked which made Pitou smirk.

"Considering Gon caught a lot of fish here, I'm going to catch a few tasty morsels for myself so I maybe a few hours if they take awhile to bite." Pitou said which made Gon smile from the fish talk.

"Oh if you want I can show you a good fishing spot later, this one is good but its hard to catch fish in the afternoon." Gon said which made Pitou smile as she pats Gon on the head.

"Nice to know, but there is another reason… you see I'm curious about what a Foxbear is like up close and since this one… Kon was it?... is pretty calm even as we stand here and talk, he seems to like humans so before he leaves for good, I'm just wanting to get a close up look, I study medicine as well so this should be a good learning experience." Pitou said which made Gon look confused.

"Well… alright?... just don't take too long though, Kon's mate doesn't like humans… though for some reason you don't smell like one for some reason?" Gon said which surprised Pitou and Emerald.

"Pitou doesn't smell like a human?, what do you mean Gon?" Emerald said when he hoped Pitou wouldn't call herself a Chimera ant right now.

"Well I'm a magical beast if that helps, were a classification of beasts who have free will and intelligence, mean do humans have parts like these?" Pitou said when she removed her hat to show her cat ears which made Gon's eyes sparkle from the strange person in front of him before he gasped when he saw Pitou move her tail from around her waist when she had it act like a belt to keep people from wondering about her.

"WOW!" Gon said with an excited look on his face while pitou smiles at Gon's happy attitude before he looks at Emerald.

"Anyway I'll be here for a few hours so can you go with Gon to make sure things go well when I get back?, I'll catch quite a bit of fish for us to eat so you can say I'm getting lunch or dinner depending on the time on this island." Pitou said which caused Gon to grin before he moved to the edge where the thicker woods were that lead back to the village.

"Come on Emerald!, I'm sure Aunt Mito would be surprised to see you and Pitou if she heard about all of this." Gon said before he ran off which caused Emerald to chuckle a little as he starts walking away from Kon and Pitou.

"Well Pitou, see you later, I'll explore the island after I somehow deal with Gon's aunt, good luck with the Foxbear here." Emerald said before he ran after Gon which left Pitou with Kon while she and the foxbear were pretty silent for a few minutes before Pitou looks at Kon when she didn't hear Emerald or Gon near them.

"So… now that we are alone…" Pitou said while she gave the confused Foxbear a catlike smirk as she approached Kon.

"...why don't I see what makes you the ruler of the forest up close and personal." Pitou said with a smile on her face when she confused Kon more when Pitou starts to strip in front of the foxbear.

Though while Kon did pick up the scent of Pitou being turned on or something, Kon was more curious about Pitou's odd looking joints which made him lean down and sniff various parts of her body like her elbows and knees which made Pitou giggle when she lets Kon sniff her body for a bit more before she stepped back from Kon who just looked more confused than ever since he was pretty sure Pitou smelled like human… somewhat.

"Now then… let's see if this can get you worked up, I need to work up an appetite after all." Pitou said when she starts to rub her folds and she groans a bit when she could feel herself getting a bit wet while Kon watched what Pitou was doing.

A moment later, Pitou pulled her dripping fingers from her folds and moved to touch Kon's nose with said fingers which got Kon's nose covered in juices which caused Kon to blink a few times while he used his long tongue to lick his nose clean but the smell of the juices and the juice being swallowed started to get Kon excited which showed when his cock starts to get erect and appear from his sheath between his legs which made Pitou lick her lips when she saw it was around 15 inches long and 3 and 1/2 inches thick and from base to tip, it looked red in color.

"My my… so massive." Pitou said when she purrs a bit when she saw the massive dick get fully erect before her, unlike what most Humans would consider depraved or immoral, Pitou was only part human and part cat so her more animal like side came out a bit when it came to wild situations which resulted in her getting a bit of a wild look in her eyes when she moved to get on all fours in front of Kon who looks at Pitou as she crawled cat like towards his cock.

Kon watched as Pitou brought her head to his cock and sniffed it a few times and had a slight blush on her face when she licked the musk it produced before she starts to lick the tip of his cock which made Kon growl in a pleased way but Kon was wondering why Pitou was doing this, granted she didn't smell human fully, but couldn't she smell that he was already claimed?

Pitou however did notice the scent but didn't care when she just wanted to have fun right now which caused her to lick more of Kon's cock which showed how scratchy her tongue was and Kon growled more as his dick twitched from Pitou's licks.

Pitou then used a hand to lightly grip Kon's cock and starts to stroke it from base to tip which made Kon growl more in a pleased way and Pitou keeps on stroking Kon off while the Foxbear starts to forget about worrying about his mate for now, she was on the other side of the island and he could wash his body in the river to get rid of Pitou's scent.

Though Kon would have shuddered in fright if his mate ever found out about this but instead he shuddered in pleasure when Pitou opened her mouth and starts to suck on the head of Kon's cock while she used a hand to fondle his massive furry balls which made Kon pant a little when he could feel his orgasm getting closer as time went on.

Pitou then adjusts her body to get a better angle with sucking Kon's cock which allowed her to take a bit more into her mouth, about 5 to 6 inches and her tongue rubbed along the underside of Kon's shaft which made the foxbear growl more while his dick throbbed more and more as Pitou keeps on pleasing Kon.

A couple more minutes pass before Kon gave a low growl of content when he starts to unload his semen into Pitou's mouth who's eyes widen a bit at the amount before she tried to drink it down while making sure to stroke as much of Kon's cock as best she could.

Kon keeps on growling in a pleased way while he rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a light pants and shuddered when Pitou keeps on licking his dick to clean it off before she pulled away with a grin and saw that he was still erect.

"Hehe, nyaot bad… hope you have more for the main course." Pitou said before she got to her feet and turned away from Kon much to his confusion before he saw Pitou get on all fours and raised her tail and Pitou looks back at the foxbear.

"Hehe… now… show me how intense you can get big guy." Pitou said with a slight purr while she shook her ass at Kon the foxbear which caused Kon to blink while he licks his maw when he got onto all fours and approached Pitou with his dick throbbing a few times.

Pitou purrs more when Kon got over her and used Pitou her tail to help aim Kon's dick to her folds and when Kon felt that, he pushed his hips forward with a slight growl and his cock went deep into Pitou's pussy which made Pitou groan loudly when Kon went very deep into her while her claws dug into the ground to keep her steady before Kon starts to thrust his hips and his dick bashed in and out of her folds.

"N-Nya!, t-talk a-about a wi-wild fucking d-dick!" Pitou moans out while some of her strength leaked out which caused her pussy to really squeeze Kon's cock which caused him to growl deeply while he fucked Pitou harder and harder as time went by.

For a few minutes, and Pitou grits her teeth while she could feel Kon thrusts his hips faster and harder, and as time went by, his dick throbbed more and more before Kon made a few more thrusts and pushed himself as deep as he could and threw his head back and roars loudly when he fired a surprising amount of foxbear semen into Pitou which made her cum hard on Kon's cock with a loud nya while she squirts on the ground while her pussy milked Kon's cock for all he had this round and thanks to how sturdy Kon was, his dick wasn't ripped off while his nuts worked to unload everything in him.

Kon keeps on cumming hard inside of Pitou before he tapped off 15 seconds later and with deep pants, pulled his cock free of Pitou's pussy which caused Pitou to groan as she felt Kon's leak from her abused but strong hole.

Kon then moved to lay on his back to pant for a moment while Pitou leaned up to stand on her knees and used a couple fingers to finger her pussy and pulled them free to show semen and juice covered fingers and she starts to lick the digits clean for a moment with a purr.

She then got to her feet and walked over to Kon and got his attention when she climbed onto his stomach which confused him since he thought he was done while Pitou gave a slightly fanged smirk when she could guess what Kon was thinking.

"Oh but I'm not quite done yet big boy, got one last hole to fill…" Pitou said while she used her tail to play with Kon's cock which caused the foxbear to growl weakly while his dick became erect again after a few minutes of playing.

Kon growls weakly which caused Pitou to giggle before she angles the cock to her asshole before Pitou moved her body back so that she takes the cock up her ass which made her groan quite a bit while she keeps on taking more and more inside of her.

Once she got quite a bit into her, Pitou starts to raise and lower her hips while she moans from the feeling of the dick in her ass pretty much reshaping her insides while Kon keeps on growling in a pleased way while he enjoyed Pitou's tight asshole.

For a bit, Pitou keeps on riding Kon's cock while she could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer to approaching which caused her to bounce much harder on the Foxbear's dick while Kon growls deeply as he could feel his own orgasm getting closer.

A few minutes later, around 3 minutes, Pitou made a few more drops before she took around 8 to 10 inches of Kon's cock into her ass before she came hard on it which caused her to climax from her pussy and into Kon's body while Kon roars loudly right before he blew another large load in Pitou's ass before he and Pitou ride out their orgasms while Pitou's stomach bloats a bit from the amount.

The two rides out their orgasms before Pitou and Kon tap off 15 or so seconds later and Pitou rests on Kon's stomach for a moment while she had a content look on her face.

"Nyahaha… talk about some good fun." Pitou said while she sat up and pulled herself off of Kon's cock with a groan and his semen flowed out of her ass a bit and onto Kon's dick before she got off the foxbear with a simple swift jump.

Pitou then stretched while her tail moved to and fro for a moment and Pitou sighs a bit with a smile on her face.

"Ahh, now I feel relaxed after a fucking like that, and that was a good one time thing to do with a friendly foxbear to boot… but now I'm a bit hungry so… time to get some fish!" Pitou said while she dived into the water nearby while Kon was just shocked at Pitou still having energy to go into the river like that while he himself was winded and could only lay there.

Nearly a minute later, and Pitou came out of the water with a large amount of fish seemingly floating next to her much to Kon's shock but in reality, Pitou was using her **Puppeteer** ability to have the fish come to her and she used the strings to make a faux net and when Pitou got to shore, she showed that her body was cleaned for the most part but would need an actual bath later for a really clean body.

Pitou then looks at Kon before she used her **Puppeteer** ability to use the strings to loop around Kon's dick which made him shudder when some kind of invisible force starts to stroke his cock and gets the semen off of it and flicked it onto the ground while more of the semen was flicked away from him and when Pitou saw that Kon was decently cleaned somewhat, she set up a campfire near the foxbear and starts to make some fish.

As a result, When Kon recovered, Pitou cooked a few pieces of fish and she sets one on a rock near Kon while she smiles at him before she dug into her own meal while Kon blinks when he barely managed to sit up and moved to eat his own meal, it wasn't the first time he ate cooked fish thanks to Gon but this was one of the first times that he enjoyed eating a fish so much in his life and when he was done, Pitou had cooked another fish and sets it in front of Kon while Pitou starts to cook her own fish while Kon went to eat his second fish.

A bit later, Pitou and Kon ate their fill and thanks to how dry Pitou got, she was able to dress herself without much issue and she managed to save some of the fish that she caught in large sack before she looks at Kon who napped nearby.

"Hehe, good luck with the misses Kon, doubt we will have fun again but if we do then hopefully you'll be more aggressive thanks to the extra fun that you and I have." Pitou said before she starts to leave the area, thankfully she used a special perfume that she made on a whim which could hide scents from pretty much anyone and used it on Kon so Pitou's scent wouldn't be known which would help Kon later so he wouldn't get in trouble with his mate.

Pitou then used one hand to hold a small notebook open while she jots down something as her **Puppeteer's** strings carried the bag of fish next to her while she jots down some stuff like how powerful a Foxbear was and how large the male she was with was but considering his lack of stamina, Kon was good only for short lays.

She closed the notebook and pockets it before she took the bag of fish from her Nen ability and starts to jump back to the village and thanks to her nose, she managed to locate where Gon and Emerald were and they were in a decently sized house a bit away from the town.

It looked to be around two, maybe three floors big on one side since the house looked like it was made on a hill and could have a basement out of sight.

Though Pitou didn't care when she went to the front door and knocked a few times and with her ears twitching a few times, she heard a pair of footsteps approaching the door before it opened to show that a beautiful orange haired woman had opened the door.

When the woman saw Pitou, she smiles a bit when she saw the ears on Pitou's head.

"Oh you must be Pitou that Gon and Emerald talked about, it's nice to meet you, I'm Mito Freecss." Mito said with a small smile on her face before the scene fades to black as Pitou shook Mito's hand and entered the house after she introduced herself.


	6. Chapter 5: Gleeco speeds into the scene

**Whale Island/ Freecss residence/ Emerald, Pitou, Gon, Mito, Abe**

The scene this time went from Pitou at the front door to her relaxing in a tub while she had a content look on her face and one leg was raised out of the water.

"Nyaaaa… so nice…" Pitou moans when she felt the brush rub against her leg, she was using her **puppeteer** ability to move the brush along her leg and purrs when she really enjoyed the feeling on her strengthen legs, she normally had a hard time feeling things thanks to her tough skin but the bristles on this brush were pretty good since she could feel them, she would have to ask Mito what kind of brand this brush was so she could find one for herself later.

Though she did think back on what she heard from Gon, Emerald, and Mito on how their conversation went down and the small side trip that Emerald and Gon took before the talk that they had with the orange haired woman.

* * *

_ **Flashback/ Whale island/ Emerald, Gon** _

_This stuff happened a bit after Emerald and Gon left Pitou in the forest and Emerald was jumping after Gon who was surprisingly nimble for a kid his age._

"_Wow, kid can really give me a run for my money in terms of agility, granted its not my forte but I can jump through the trees and forests of my home pretty easily but this kid seems to be only getting started, granted he has the home field advantage but still… I'm using Nen to power my body… if this kid learns Nen… just how strong would he get?" Emerald thought while he watched Gon for a moment while Emerald avoids crashing into trees and rocks as they made their way back to Gon's village._

_When they did, Gon looks at Emerald with a smile on his face while he had his hands behind his head._

"_Hehe, your pretty fast Emerald, I haven't seen anyone else on Whale Island who could keep up with me like that, guess you trained hard to be a Hunter right?" Gon said which made Emerald chuckle a bit._

"_Well my parents were Hunters so I guess it's a family thing since I was trained by my dad in combat and my mom in survival… though she did get worried every time I got near something dangerous." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head and chuckles a bit at some memories._

_Gon however just looks at Emerald before he looked away to focus on walking._

"_Must be interesting having a family like that, don't get me wrong I love my Aunt Mito and my Grandmother but I had to learn how to do some things on my own, no parents to teach me things but… I consider Aunt Mito to be like my own mom since she's all I can think about when I think of what a mom should be." Gon said which caused Emerald to flinch again._

"_Sorry Gon." Emerald said which made Gon chuckle for a moment._

"_No worries, like I said Aunt Mito is my mom, and aside from my dad being a Hunter, he pretty much abandoned me to be one… must be interesting… wanting to be a hunter that you give up everything else." Gon said with a curious and excited look in his eyes while Emerald sighs and he surprised Gon when he actually hits him on the back of the head._

"_OW!, what was that for!" Gon said while Emerald raised an eyebrow at Gon._

"_Look, I'm not telling you how to live your life since I have no right, but there are some things you should keep close to you like family that you DO have, pretty sure this Mito woman would be sad if you abandon her like your dad did to you so try and not follow his example, then again this is your life so I can't say much, but my parents are Hunters but they never abandoned me to do what they love, granted they had to leave a few months every now and then for some jobs so I had various babysitters, but they always came back in the end and more than make up for it by spending a few days with me on a small vacation." Emerald said when he could remember a few times his family went to have a few days of fun in various places on the island where he was born and raised._

_"Hmm… maybe… I wouldn't abandon Aunt Mito though, I care for her too much to do something like that." Gon said while he rubs his head a few times._

_Emerald blinks at that, considering how honest Gon looked as he talked about his dad being a Hunter and how Gon's eyes lit up as he talked about his dad's reasoning for leaving, he worried that this Aunt Mito would lose another family member but Gon had the same look as he talked about not abandoning his aunt…_

_That though just made Emerald chuckle while he placed his hands behind his head while he walked next to Gon._

"_Well I hope you keep that mindset about family, though if I ever run into this dad of yours, I may slug him one… though I may have forgot to ask, what's his name?" Emerald asked which made Gon smile a bit._

"_Oh his name is Ging… Ging Freecss." Gon said which stopped Emerald in his tracks before he looks back at Gon with a stunned look on his face._

"_D-Did… you say Ging Freecss?... as in the rare triple star Hunter Ging Freecss?" Emerald asked with a wide eyed look on his face which made Gon chuckle a few times._

"_Yeah, though that's as much as I got from Aunt Mito, that and an old picture about my dad." Gon said while he walked by Emerald who shook off his shock and ran up to walk next to Gon._

_"Still to have the legendary Ging Freecss as your father, that must be some pressure if you are trying to live up to his legend or something." Emerald said which made Gon chuckle for a moment before he looks at Emerald._

_"Well I never considered that I would live up to my dad or anything, but I might as well try and be the best Hunter I can be right?, considering the dangers I heard about, it would be an insult if I go into this with a weak will right?" Gon said which made Emerald hum._

"_You have a point, but before we can do anything like travel… Pitou and I need a place to sleep, hopefully this Aunt Mito can help with that if she agrees to put up with us for a week." Emerald while he hoped this Aunt Mito could help… would be a pain to camp out right after the start of Emerald's journey away from his home._

"_Oh don't worry, Aunt Mito loves helping people and always told me to try and be a nice person so I'm sure she will be happy to let you and Pitou stay for a week." Gon said with a grin on his face while the scene went to a few minutes later._

* * *

_ **Whale Island/ Gon's home/ ?** _

"_Absolutely not Gon!, you can't just invite strangers to live here out of nowhere!" Mito said with an angered tone while she had a narrowed eyed look while Emerald and Gon flinch while Emerald hid behind a chair just in case an angry looking Mito tried to charge him._

_Gon, after he got over his surprise, just looks at Mito with a curious look._

"_Why?, I got to talk with Emerald for a bit so he's no stranger, besides the Inn on the island is full, we stopped by just in case and it really is full." Gon simply said which made Mito sigh somewhat._

"_Look, that's not the point Gon, while it's true you could get to know him, I don't know him, he is a stranger to me and the same can be said with this… Pitou woman?... point is I can't just let strangers live here for even a day." Mito said with crossed arms while Gon got a slightly frustrated look on his face._

"_But how can you not get to know him then?, I mean you say not to judge others and what not so why not spend some time with him and get to know him?" Gon said while he gave Mito a begging look which caused Mito to blink a few times before she sighs and looks at Emerald who jolts when he saw her approach and stayed behind the chair just in case._

_Mito however gave him a serious look while she gave him a quick look over and Emerald looked pretty strong to her so maybe she could use him while she gets to know him._

"_Hmmm… very well, but if you want to stick around, you better help out here with chores and what not… understand?" Mito said while Emerald quickly salutes._

"_Y-Yes ma'am!" Emerald said which made Mito smile a bit._

"_Good, now while Gon gets a couple rooms cleaned up for you and this Pitou person, follow me, I need to get some groceries and do a few errands, might as well earn your keep here and to make sure I don't kick you out." Mito said which made Emerald gulp when his instincts were telling him to not mess with this woman._

"_R-Right… lead the way." Emerald said which caused Mito to smile before she went to get her things necessary for buying things while Emerald sighed in relief while Gon grins at Emerald and gave him the peace sign which caused Emerald to raise an eyebrow at the kid._

"_Oh don't think everything went well like you thought it was, I thought I would have a heart attack." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face while Gon just chuckles a few times which made Emerald sigh before he jolts when he heard footsteps approaching and Emerald looked to to see that Mito had gotten a small purse._

"_Alright, got the money, let's get going… Emerald was it?" Mito said when she walked up to Emerald who nods his head to let Mito know that Emerald was his name._

"_Yeah, Name's Emerald, Emerald Ranmyaku, nice to meet you… err… do I call you Mrs. Freecss or Mito?" Emerald asked when he wasn't sure what to call Mito which made her blink before she sighs._

"_Just Mito is fine, you don't look much older than I do and I'm not married yet." Mito said which made Emerald blink a few times._

"_Well you do look pretty young, you 18?, I am." Emerald said which surprised Mito a bit and she blushed a bit at the compliment._

"_N-No… I'm 23 years old." Mito said which made Emerald hum._

"_Hmmm… well you look pretty good for your age, I've seen people who looked much worse." Emerald said with a grin which made Mito blush a bit more before she cleared her throat._

"_W-Well thank you, but we should get going so we can see what kind of things we can get at the marketplace." Mito said when she starts walking towards the door which caused Emerald rub the back of his head before he glanced at Gon who grins at Emerald before Emerald blinks at that right before he followed Mito out of the building and into the town of Whale Island._

* * *

_ **Whale Island/ Marketplace/ Emerald, Mito** _

_Emerald had followed Mito towards the marketplace while he was given a few bags to carry that Mito would fill when she found an item she wanted which resulted in Emerald carrying a few bags of groceries while he carried a box of frozen meat and fish that was cheaply bought when Mito managed to haggle the price down on everything by 30% which made Emerald sweatdrop since Mito was a bit scary when she really wanted that price dropped._

_For 20 minutes, with Emerald having plenty of ice put in the box of frozen stuff to keep it cold, Emerald was watching Mito when she keeps on haggling prices and what not before they took a small break with Emerald setting the frozen stuff under an umbrella in a plaza like area and sets the other groceries on the ice covered stuff to keep the veggies and what not chilled while Emerald sat down on a nearby chair with a relieved sigh._

"_*Phew*... glad we got all that but that took awhile… are all your shopping sprees like this or is this a record breaker?" Emerald asked while Mito, after getting a couple drinks from a nearby vendor, she passed one to Emerald with a small smile on her face which made Emerald blink when he normally saw her being all authoritative and what not._

_Though while that was going on, a figure was seen nearby behind the duo with a twisted grin on their face while they eyed Mito as she sat near Emerald._

"_Well it's not everyday we have guests, so might as well splurge a bit on what we can eat today." Mito said while she drank from her drink which made Emerald blink from that._

"_Seriously?, with how you talked with Gon, you made it sound like as if this was a bad idea." Emerald said while Mito glanced at Emerald with slightly narrowed eyes when she heard that which made Emerald jolt in his seat while Mito placed her cup on the table and looks at Emerald who looked more nervous._

"_It's because I'm trying to make sure he doesn't have bad influences in his life corrupting him like his father and him abandoning his own child." Mito said which made Emerald blink a few times when he went to speak to let Mito know that her fears with Gon were not going to come true._

_However, when he tried to speak he was shocked to see an odd-looking man run by so fast that Emerald couldn't get much of a good look aside from the guy having a Mohawk and grabbed Mito from behind, and before Emerald could do anything, Mito vanished from her seat in no time flat which caused Emerald's blood to boil and freeze over at the same time._

_He was keeping his __**En**_ _to be around half a foot or so from his body to keep Mito from feeling uncomfortable and add the fact that this place seemed so peaceful... Emerald had his guard down which caused him to grit his teeth and yelled this a moment later when he realized he just fucked up when he remembered that it wasn't just good people on the boat so a few villains could be traveling on the boat._

"_MITO!" Emerald yelled while his angered Aura bursts from his body en masse and most of it was shot in one direction which freaked out many people who couldn't see Aura and animals nearby who didn't know what was going on._

_Pitou at this time was too busy with Kon the foxbear to notice and Emerald's aura was mainly focused after Mito in her direction._

_Many Hunters in training who knew Emerald's aura on a daily basis on the Hunter Island that was in the plaza area were surprised Emerald would do that without warning and while Emerald himself looked pissed beyond belief before he spreads his Aura into an Island sized __**En**_ _to try and locate Mito and after a minute of searching, Emerald found Mito's unique figure in his Aura._

_Though he was a bit shocked at how far she was on the island and got ready to leave, though he did stop when he looks at a nearby Hunter in training that he would see on the island sometimes and asked him to take the items on the table to Mito's home and used his own cash to pay the guy, though the Hunter in training was a bit worried we when he could feel Emerald's aggression and agreed quickly since money was involved._

_Once Emerald knew the Hunter in training got the food and whatnot, Emerald looks down the street where the man took Mito before he leaned back down into a running position before he shot away with shocking speed while the scene shifts to a different part of the island._

* * *

_ **?/?/ Mito** _

_Mito starts to come too after she was knocked out all of a sudden… last she remembered, she was talking with Emerald, but next, she knew, she was out like a light after feeling some kind of pulling motion on her body._

_When she opened her eyes after taking a moment to calm herself since panicking would get her nowhere, she looked around and saw she was near some kind of ruined area which surprised her greatly… if she remembered correctly, the Plaza where she and Emerald were were pretty much on the opposite side of the island so how did she get dragged here all of a sudden and how long was she out?_

_Though her question seemed to be answered when she heard chuckling near her and when she looked, she saw a man with a Mohawk, he wore a vest which showed his chest and abs and he wore cargo pants and combat boots, and with the metal piercings and chains hanging from his clothing, Mito thought he looked just like a punk, though she had a feeling that this guy was not good news._

"_W-Who are you?" Mito asked when she realized she wasn't tied up or gagged or anything which made the man grin more._

"_Oh… just a man looking for a bit of fun with a hot looking woman before I leave on that boat for the hunter exam, I had my eye on you when I got on Whale Island… followed you with that guy you had with you who lugged around all that food and whatnot so I took the chance when your guard was down and here we are." The man said with a twisted grin on his face while he emits a slightly chilling feeling which unnerved Mito for some reason which confused Mito quite a bit since she still didn't know how she got here or why she was feeling a chill that bad before she got a frightened look on her face when she realized what the man had in mind for her._

_The man chuckles when he saw the frightened look on Mito's face._

_"Oh don't be scared… I'll make sure you have a good time... done it before with the other ladies before I got to this island…" The man said before he seemed to vanish when Mito blinked and heard the man's voice over her right shoulder._

"_... and I'll do it again." The man said which made Mito look over her shoulder and she got a greatly shocked look on her face when she saw the man behind her and she fell on the ground when she tried to step back and barely got this out when she had no idea what just happened._

"_W-What the… h-how?" Mito said which made the man grin more._

"_Hehe, might as well tell you then since I'm in a good mood… you see thanks to me learning some skills… I learned how to use something called __**Aura **__that all Pro Hunter's use after they normally pass the Hunter exam, thankfully for me I had some connections so I learned how to do this stuff at a young age… I won't bore you with the details but let's just say I can do things that normal humans can't… like me hiding my presence and moving behind you very fast… hehe, you see there are various things in Aura… but one is called __**Hatsu**_… _and it's how I managed to grab you and speed all the way here with no one noticing… every Hunter develops a Hatsu and mine is just perfect for good looking women like you… It's called __**Tricky Feet**_… _a Hatsu where most of my Aura is focused into my feet and leg joints so much that the rest of my body goes into something called a __**Zetsu**_ _or a state where your presence is hidden… even if you could see the aura on my feet, the boost in speed thanks to the aura in my feet would trip even experienced hunters up." The Man said while he grins at Mito who, while not getting most of what was said, did know that this man was not normal and that he had some weird powers and right now… unless something happened to help her, she was royally fucked… both figuratively... and literally if this madman had his way wit her._

_That caused Mito to run in a random direction while the man chuckles and shakes his head._

"_Good grief, they never learn even after I explain thing… oh well… I'll give her a 10 second head start." The man said before he starts to count down as Mito got closer and closer out of the ruin like clearing._

_However when the man hit zero… his body glowed with a twisted light that went from over his entire body to being focused in his knees, ankles, feet, and what he didn't tell Mito, his neck, spine, and other important parts to keep his body from snapping in half from the speed burst he used._

_The Man then flickered from where he was to right in front of Mito in no time flat which caused her to run into the man's chest and he was built like a brick wall so she stumbles back when the man licks his lips._

"_Now then… let's see what we are working with hehe." The man said when he flickered in front of Mito and gripped the front of her dress and pretty much tore it off effortlessly along with her bra and her C cup breast bounced free and while she wore stockings and leggings with her boots to hide her legs under her skirt, it didn't hide her womanly figure while Mito's pupils shrink when she saw that and covered her breasts while she backed away with rising fear in her eyes._

"_N-No…" Mito said when she saw the man walking to her with a lustful look in his eyes._

"_S-Someone…." Mito said with a fearful tone to her voice as she had a momentary flashback of the inside of an old tree._

"_Anyone…" Mito said while she keeps backing away from the man as tears start to form in her eyes as the man gets closer while another image flashed to her being a child hiding in the old tree and crying when she couldn't find her way home._

_The Man then flickered in front of Mito and his hands got ready to grab her while she had another image of a kid her age coming to help her… that was a young Ging Freecess… and Mito yelled out at the top of her lungs right before she could be grabbed._

"_HELP ME!" Mito yelled right before she heard a familiar voice calling out for her right above her._

"_MITO!" The familiar voice yelled out which made Mito and the man look up and the man got a shocked look on his face when he saw someone falling towards the ground at shocking speed and jumped back as the figure lands in front of Mito which revealed a royally pissed off and serious Emerald who gave the man a cold look while Mito had a stunned look on her face when she could barely believe that Emerald came to save her like Ging did when he found her when others couldn't._

"_E-Emerald?" Mito said with a tone of disbelief while Emerald removed his vest and held it out to Mito with a serious look on his face._

"_Sorry I'm late, you may not know what I'm talking about and I'll explain later, but I was able to track your aura from the plaza after you got taken… I still need training since it took me a bit to get all the way here since I don't know the terrain." Emerald said which caused the man's eyes to widen in shock when he heard that._

"_Oh fuck no!, there is no way you have an Aura capable of doing something like that all the way over here!, this place is on the other end of the island as well!, that kind of speed you would need would have to rival my own to even get here that fast!" The man said while Emerald looks at the man but still held out his vest to Mito, who after a moment of hesitation since she didn't want to be seen, grabbed the vest and quickly equipped it which gave her some modesty though she was still blushing deeply when she could feel a breeze on her ass somewhat from the lack of a skirt._

"_Well I'll admit I was shocked at the speed and the fact that you hid your Aura that well, but the real reason I was caught off guard was because I never expected a guy of your skills here, otherwise you would have never gotten to Mito… definitely not from the island I'm from, I would recognize you in a heartbeat so must be from a different island or something… who are you?" Emerald said while he narrowed his eyes at the man who growled a bit when Emerald didn't answer his question… but the man starts to chuckle when he would find out soon._

"_Simple, Names Gleeco… though I doubt you will remember it when I turn you into a corpse before I have my way with that bitch there!" The man or Gleeco said while he licks his lips when he looks at Mito who flinched at the gaze… she wasn't normally afraid of men like him since she could knock them upside the head and what not but the feeling she was getting from the man who seemed to emit a pressure of sorts… nearly made her breathing stop when the pressure was starting to be too much for her._

_However, a similar pressure emits from Emerald that covered the area much to Gleeco's shock when he saw a massive burst of Aura emit from Emerald while… a calming feeling came over Mito oddly enough while Emerald looks at her._

"_Don't worry Mito… we will be back at your place and eating a hearty meal in no time flat… just run behind that tree there and wait for me and I should be done in a few minutes." Emerald said with a smile on his face which… oddly made Mito blush a little while she nods her head and she starts backing away while Gleeco frowned._

"_Oh hell no!, I'm not letting her out of my sight!" Gleeco said when he flickered while Emerald's eyes narrowed and appeared behind Mito and tried to grab her, however Gleeco was shocked when Emerald punched by Mito's head with surprising speed and slugged Gleeco in the chest, though Emerald felt something off… like the impact wasn't as intense as he felt it would be which was seen when Gleeco, who was forced back by the blow, coughed up a little blood while he held his chest when he had, to Emerald's eyes only, a thin veil of mist emitting from his chest while Mito looked over her shoulder and was shocked to not only see Gleeco taking a hit like that but was surprised when she saw the man still standing after a hit like that._

_Though Emerald moved to get in front of Mito again while he had his eyes on Gleeco and Mito was surprised when Emerald could track Gleeco somehow._

"_Sorry but you are not getting her a second time… consider that a promise to Mito and a threat to you that you'll have to kill me to get to her first." Emerald said while he cracked his knuckles while Gleeco growled a bit when he made sure he wasn't breathing funny._

"_Oh… want my attention huh?... fine… you'll get it!" Gleeco said when he pulled out a few pocket knifed and flipped them into a reverse grip of sorts and got into a combat stance while Emerald, without looking at Mito, gave her this command._

"_Mito!, run now!" Emerald ordered with a serious tone to his voice which caused Mito to bolt for the far away area of the field… though when she got to the other side of the field and hid behind a large rock, she saw that Gleeco, who had his eyes on Emerald, never moved while Emerald did the same when the duo stared each other down for a minute straight when they seized one another up._

_Gleeco had his Aura burst from his body which made Emerald raise an eyebrow while Gleeco chuckles darkly when he thought Emerald was stunned from shock at his aura._

"_Hehe… better watch it brat, I studied Aura for a long time and honed it pretty well… helps with my speed but when I have to fight… I'm no slouch." Gleeco said while Emerald rubbed the back of his head and gave Gleeco a half lidded look._

"_Err… just to check… but is that all?" Emerald asked which caused Gleeco to blink a few times._

"_I-Is that all?... did you just ask if that was all!?... most Hunters die shortly after I use this level of Aura when they can't keep up!" Gleeco said while Emerald chuckles a bit which confused the rape happy mad man._

"_It's simple… compared to most Hunters you have a good level of Aura… but… compared to me… well… can't cause Pitou issues on her end with her own business whatever it is and can't harm Mito so…" Emerald said as he closed his eyes and took a moment to breath while Gleeco grits his teeth and was about to attack… however he broke out in a cold sweat when Emerald's eyes snapped open and while Mito couldn't see anything… her entire body felt like it was being held still by an intense pressure which oddly turned into a gentle feeling that covered her body but for Gleeco… he had a shocked and horrified look on his face when, who could see Aura, he saw saw Emerald's Aura burst from his body in a green pillar toward the sky with no end in sight… and though Mito couldn't see anything different about Emerald… Gleeco saw Emerald's form vanish in the green light till it was just a black silhouette and green glowing eyes… and all Gleeco could say was this._

"_M-Monster…" Gleeco muttered while Emerald's darkened silhouette just gave a terrifying grin which caused Gleeco's eyes to widen and he yelled this when he threw his knives at Emerald and pulled out another pair just as fast._

"_YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Gleeco yelled when he used his Hatsu to speed up as much as he could when he bolts around the forest around Emerald at such speeds that when he jumped off tree trunks, they left impact marks from Gleeco's feet while Emerald used his aura to knock the knives aside when his body moved on its own to hit the sides of the blades and then hit the ground as Gleeco keeps jumping from tree to tree at high speed._

_When he saw Emerald knock the knives away, Gleeco jumped from a tree and went to attack Emerald who for a moment to at least Gleeco, didn't seem to notice, but was shocked when Emerald looked right at him._

"_Compared to some of the other hunters…" Emerald said while Gleeco grits his teeth and spins in the air like a buzzsaw while his knives were aimed at Emerald… though when he flew by, Emerald sidestepped the attack and with a fist drawn back… he threw the punch._

"_You are just too slow." Emerald said right before he hits Gleeco in the nuts which caused Gleeco's eyes to widen and his pupils to shrink when he was sent flying while Mito closed her eyes for a moment when that sounded like it hurt… though the image and sound of a nut being cracked by a squirrel followed by a bell somehow getting a crack on one side followed by a beach ball popping was shown real quick in rapid succession before Gleeco was seen as he lands on his back while Emerald blew on his fist._

"_That… was for all the women you harmed before you got here… " Emerald said when he walked over to a pain filled Gleeco who held his fellahs after he dropped his knives._

_Emerald then kicked Gleeco rather hard so that he rests on his back._

"_That… was for calling me a monster, never asked for all this Aura and gives me trouble as well." Emerald said when he cracked his knuckles while Gleeco barely opened his eyes and they widen in shock when when he saw a shitton of Aura emit from Emerald while most of it was concentrated in his fist and Emerald gives him a horrifying grin._

"_And this…__**is for trying to harm Mito!" **__Emerald growled out when he tried to smash his fist into Gleeco's chest cavity but in some last ditch effort to survive, Gleeco's aura bursts from the bottom of his feet like rocket jets bursting to life for the first time and Gleeco vanished from sight with speeds that even shocked Emerald when he saw Gleeco roll onto his feet and jumped to a high nearby tree… though he nearly stumbles when the pain he felt from his nuts aching nearly caused him to fall from a great height._

_Emerald in turn grits his teeth when he looks at the mad man but before he could do anything, Gleeco looks at Emerald with narrowed eyes._

"_Don't think this is over you freak… I'm no dumbass… I know when I'm beat… but I'll be back… after all we are going to be in the Hunter exam so it won't be too hard to cause an accident there… oh and bad idea trying to follow me, I took quite a number of hours to gather as much info as I could on Whale Island and more so got a feel for the area… sure you could chase me, but there may be a chance that you could lose me and I could circle around for that cutie there… make no mistake though… that's if you chase me… if not… I'll see you later in the Hunter exam when I heal up… oh and before you get a smart mouth about how I can move so soon, blame the protective cup you shattered just now, my nuts and junk got scratched up just now so couldn't have fun even if I wanted to and gotta heal up for my next hunt… see you later… Emerald was it?... heard that beauty mention your name so good luck and don't die until I can kill you in the exam." Gleeco said after he shifted his pants a bit and bits of metal fell from the leggings to show the destroyed cup before he flickered with great speed and vanished while Emerald grumbles when Gleeco had a point… all he did was follow Mito's form, if it wasn't for that, he would have gotten lost._

"_Fucking asshole… next time I'll put a hole through that chest of his… you alright Mito-!" Emerald said to where Gleeco was before he turned to where he saw Mito but was surprised when Mito ran up to him and hugged him out of the blue which caused Emerald's eyes to widen in shock and surprise… but before he could say anything… he could feel Mito's body shaking… but not from the feeling she felt that was emitting from Emerald constantly which, though slightly unnerving… felt oddly comforting while Mito starts to cry… but not out of fear… but from relief and joy… relief that she wasn't harmed and soiled in anyway and joy that Emerald helped her like this… she had a hard time registering this __**Aura**_ _stuff… but if guys as nice as Emerald and as evil as Gleeco could use it, then chances were that Gon could as well which would help him in the world… but that was on the back of her mind._

_Right now she was just grateful for what Emerald did for her._

"_T-Thank you… thank you so much Emerald!" Mito said while Emerald, after getting over his shock and surprise, just grins at Mito._

"_Eh think nothing of it, though hope that means that Pitou and I get some good beds at your place hehe, I could use a nap after this day and forget about that Gleeco creep, chances of him attacking us again on Whale Island again are pretty slim and even if he does, I'll just kick his ass and make sure it stays kicked for good next time." Emerald said which made Mito blush a little when she heard that but she shook it off when she looks at Emerald._

"_R-Right… though pretty sure the groceries we left will have gone bad by now and I need a new outfit thanks to what happened." Mito said with a blush when the best she had on right now when all she had on was her boots, stockings, panties, and Emerald's vest right now which caused Emerald to blush before he clears his throat._

"_W-Well… after you were taken, I had some spare coin on me so I quickly paid a guy who knew where you live to take the groceries to your place, I'll buy a new dress for you when we get back so… well… not sure how I can make this easy to say but if you want to get back home soon, then well… I'll have to carry you back, either on my back or in my arms… by foot it would take hours since we are on the other side of the island." Emerald said when he remembered how far it would take to get back to town._

_Mito blushed more at that and looked away from Emerald with a slightly deeper blush._

"_W-Well… either works for me." Mito said when she couldn't think of a way for Emerald to carry her without touching her with his hands._

_That caused Emerald to blush as well but he knew that it was better to get this over with so he picked up Mito bridal style which made her blush brightly but before she could say anything, Emerald knelt down and focused his Aura into his legs before he jumped high into the treetops while Mito hugged Emerald's neck tightly with her arms._

_Though that made Emerald blush and his jumps were slightly off when he had some… trouble in his pants thanks to Mito pressing her barely covered breasts into his chest… but he ignored it for now so he could get Mito home while she had her eyes closed and she keeps hugging Emerald while he keeps jumping from tree to tree._

_It took about 10 minute or so for Emerald to carry Mito back to town and he made sure that he jumped from rooftop to rooftop so no one here would notice Mito which she was grateful for, though she had to blush when Emerald, after getting directions from Mito, dropped in front of a clothing shop and Emerald ran in before anyone could notice him or Mito._

_However when the duo got inside, Emerald got a confused look on his face when he saw a large and surprisingly muscular man inside who towered over Emerald even at a distance who had his back turned to the duo while Emerald, after looking around to be careful, sets Mito on her feet which got the mans attention._

"_Huh?, I know those pairs of boots… Mito is that-Good lord what happened to you!?" The man… who shocked Emerald when the man wore makeup on his face had a worried look on his face when he quickly approached Mito and with each step, the ground shook a bit much to Emerald surprise… which quickly turned into shock when he saw that the man towered over him and nearly touched the roof with his head alone…. And that was saying something considering how big the room was._

"_Holy shit!, that is one big man!" Emerald thought while Mito, after she was gently grabbed on her arms, spoke up with a small smile on her face._

"_Well… it's a long story Tulip but thanks to Emerald here that I'm fine, he lent me his vest here since my dress was destroyed a bit ago." Mito said which caused the massive man to look at Emerald who leaned back with a stunned look on his face._

"_T-Tulip?" Emerald muttered with a confused look on his face but before he could ask more… the large man? Named Tulip used his massive hands to put Emerald in a large hand hold with his upper arms being gripped surprisingly tight and Emerald got a nervous on his face when he looks up at the serious look on the makeup covered face._

"_So… from what I can tell… you are the one who helped Mito?" The man? Said which made Emerald blink a few times and gulped._

"_Y-Yeah?" Emerald asked when he worried for his safety right now since he had no idea what this Man? Could do._

_Tulip however pulled Emerald in for the mother of all bear hugs which caused Emerald to get a strained look on his face while Tulip comically cried big time._

"_OH THANK YOU FOR PROTECTING MITO!, THANK YOU!" Tulip cried out while Mito giggles a bit when she saw that, though Emerald was having a hard time breathing and starts to look a bit blue which Mito noticed._

"_Uh… Tulip… I think he gets it, he's starting to look a bit blue right now." Mito said while Tulip looked to see that Emerald looked like he was about to pass out and Tulip sets him on his feet. _

_"Oh I'm so sorry honey, it's just that… that…" Tulip said while Emerald realized this tulip person was some kind of… Very big and muscular transgendered person and just rubbed his neck._

_"N-No problem, just… be careful with the hugs alright?" Emerald asked which caused Tulip to sniff a few times._

_"You got it honey, sorry, hard to control my strength sometimes." Tulip said with an apologetic look on her face._

_"No worries, but before we talk and stuff, we should get Mito a new dress." Emerald said which made Tulip blink a few times._

_"Oh you are right honey, let's find an outfit for Mito dear here, she must be feeling all kinds of wrong with that outfit, no offense to the vest honey but I'm sure the draft on her lovely bottom is murder on her lower body right now." Tulip said which made Emerald and Mito blush a bit when Mito placed a hand on her ass while Emerald tried to not look at Mito to not make things awkward which made Tulip giggle before she walked a bit into the store._

_"Well let me check what we have in stock real quick so we can get Mito dressed in something fabulous." Tulip said with a smile on her face while she walked away with heavy thuds of her feet and when she was out of sight, Emerald sighs in relief which made Mito giggle a bit._

"_Sorry for Tulip, she's a good person, just likes hugs and what not." Mito said while Emerald sweatdrops at the hug thing._

"_I-I see… well hope the new dress isn't too pricey, not like I'll hold back on buying it but still need some funds for the trip to the Hunter exam and back and what not." Emerald said when he rubbed the back of his head while Mito blushed a bit more._

"_O-Oh you won't need to play for the dress, hopefully Tulip has the style I like and that dress is cheap." Mito said… though after a few minutes of looking, Tulip returned empty handed while she shrugged her broad shoulders._

"_Sorry Mito dear, seems like I'm out of the usual outfits… seems the original maker of the outfit went out of business when he decided to work with different dress makers for a bit to gather experience so I'm not sure when new outfits from him will be made." Tulip said with a look that said she was sorry but Mito, after sighing, just gave Tulip a small smile._

"_No worries, got anything else I can wear?" Mito asked which caused Tulip to clap her large hands together._

"_Oh yes dear, I picked out a few dresses, the price is a bit higher, but not much since I know you like good deals on outfits, follow me and we can give your friend here a good fashion show he won't forget." Tulip said which made Mito blush a little while Emerald did the same before Tulip returned with a couple dresses._

_One looked like a red and black dress complete with cute red heels, the upper part had a red poofy blouse with black lines on the shoulders and arms to help with the look._

_The skirt went down to the knee in length while it was poofy like the blouse so it was a bit wide compared to the thin look Mito used to wear._

_The other dress was… not as modest but still tame compared to other dresses._

_This one was a bit thinner with a small jacket which at first did remind Emerald of the previous outfit that Mito wore, though the inner part was just a simple one piece dress without any frills or accessories, the jacket was a deep green and the dress was a lighter green to teal color… the small jacket helped with hiding the fact that the dress was sleeveless and Mito and Emerald looked at both outfits while Emerald looks at Mito._

"_They both look nice to be honest, want to try them on?" Emerald asked when he looks at Mito who blushed a bit while Tulip smiles at Mito._

"_Well… alright." Mito said when she got both dresses and walked into a changing room to get dressed._

_Emerald and Tulip wait for Mito to get dressed in one of the dresses and when she exits a few minutes later, she exits in the first outfit which caused Emerald and Tulip to make awed sounds which made Mito blush a bit from the attention._

"_I'm… not so sure about this one… seems a bit too revealing and doesn't seem handy for working in the marketplace." Mito said with a small blush while Tulip shook her head._

"_What are you saying darling?, that looks absolutely lovely on you, right deary?" Tulip said with a smile on her face._

_"Right!, you look good in it." Emerald said to try and help Mito feel good about the dress while Mito blushed a bit from the compliments from Tulip and Emerald._

_"W-Well, maybe… let me try the other dress on real quick." Mito said when she went to get changed again._

_It took a few minutes for Mito to get changed and when she did, she came out in the second outfit which made Tulip and Emerald look surprised at how well Mito looked in it her other dress._

"_My don't you look lovely in that dress, goes well with a person of your figure, right dear?" Tulip said before she looks at Emerald who blinks a few times like he was snapping out of a daze before he looks at Tulip._

"_H-Huh?, wha?" Emerald asked which made the large person giggle a bit into her hand._

"_Well seems like it works really well if it can get you to trip over your tongue." Tulip said which made Emerald blush somewhat while Mito blushed as well when Emerald couldn't argue with that._

"_W-Well I'm not sure how much the price will be but I might as well wear this, how much Tulip?" Mito asked while the large gender neutral person just waved Mito off._

"_Oh you can take it for now Mito, you can return it later if you don't want to pay for it, I mean I wouldn't be cruel enough to send you out in a vest and panties right?" Tulip said which made Emerald and Mito blush greatly at the image before Mito shook her head._

"_A-Are you sure though?, this dress seems pricey, what if something happens to it and I'm forced to pay for it?, I don't make much in the first place." Mito said which caused Emerald to blink a few times._

"_How much is that dress anyway Tulip?" Emerald asked when he wondered how much it would be._

_That made Tulip think while crossing her broad arms._

"_Well this kind of dress is top of the line and the fabric is made of rare stuff, so it comes to around… 40,000 Jenny since it's a rare import." Tulip said which caused Mito's eyes to bulge out of her skull metaphorically._

"_HOW MUCH!?" Mito yelled in shock while Tulip blinks a few times._

"_Like I said, 40,000 Jenny, but don't worry, you can-!" Tulip said before before the large person's eyes, a small black card was seen._

"_Here, I'll buy that dress for her and on the way out." Emerald said which made Mito's eyes widen._

"_W-What!?" Mito said while Tulip looks at the card when she took it to see if it was real._

"_I-Is this a real black card?, I never saw one of these before… is this even real?" Tulip asked with a stunned look on her face while Emerald just gave her a raised eyebrow._

"_What do you mean?, not only is it connected to my parents account but my own part as well which I earned by helping them in various hunts, honestly 40,000 Jenny is just a drop in the bucket of money which I earned over the years." Emerald said with crossed arms which made Mito blink a few times._

"_H-Hold on… are you… rich or something?" Mito asked while Tulip went to the register to see if the card was real while Emerald rubbed the back of his head._

"_Well… I wouldn't say rich, I mean until I went here I was just getting a monthly allowance when I am not working missions so I get around… 100,000 Jenny per month?, missions are normally many times that." Emerald said when he didn't see the issue here while Mito was just stunned while Tulip came back._

"_Well this thing is legit, I called Emerald's dear parents and while they want to know why their son is buying a 40,000 Jenny priced dress, they are willing to let it slide for now so I got the money so congrats Mito, you officially own one of the best brand name outfits on whale island." Tulip said with a smile on her face while Mito still looked stunned._

_Emerald just chuckles a bit at the stunned look on Mito's face while he walked to her._

"_Well just let me grab my vest and we can get going." Emerald said after he got the receipt from Tulip about the price of the dress and his credit card before he went to get his vest from the changing room._

_That left Mito with a smiling Tulip while she got near Mito._

"_Well Mito I'll make sure to call you if I ever find something similar to your old dress, I'll see you later honey." Tulip said before she went back to the backroom while Emerald returned to Mito with his vest equipped again._

"_Well got my vest so let's get out of here and head back to your place so we can decide on what to eat, I'm starving." Emerald said with a grin on his face which made Mito blush a bit but shook it off with a nod._

"_Y-Yes, let's get going." Mito said when she starts walking out of the store while Emerald followed with a smile on his face, though he made sure Mito was well guarded this time when he made sure to keep his senses up, for some reason Mito didn't mind being around his Aura right now so he had his __**En**_ _quite a bit around them to make sure no one else like Gleeco would try and kidnap Mito or try anything with him._

_Though that made the weaker willed people and animals shy away from Emerald when the pressure was too much for them and the Hunters who could see Aura sweatdrop when they saw Emerald's Aura._

_Though that didn't matter to Emerald when he leads Mito back to the Freecess residence._

* * *

_ **Freecess residence/ Emerald, Mito, Abe, Gon** _

"_Ehh!, you were attacked by some strange man and Emerald had to rescue you?" Gon said while he and Abe looked surprised when Emerald and Mito had to explain why she had such a fancy dress and Emerald had to explain that he paid for it while Emerald and Mito sweatdrop at the curious look in Gon's eyes when he wanted more details._

"_W-Well… I don't want to talk about it much since Mito here may not want to relive the memories, but she is still the same Mito as you know and love Gon, just… don't ask too many details of what happened to her old dress and appreciate the new one, doesn't it look nice and seems to help match with the forest coloring like looks that you and no Mito have." Emerald said when he tried to change the subject while Gon smiles at Mito._

"_Yeah, Aunt Mito looks nice… very nice, how much was the dress again?" Gon asked since the price wasn't mentioned by Mito, though before Mito could stop Emerald, Emerald opened his mouth._

"_About 40,000 jenny or so… not sure if Tax was added to it." Emerald said while Gon's eyes widen to comical proportions while Abe raised an eyebrow._

"_My my, 40,000 Jenny, seems you have a lot to be able to pay for that outfit eh?" Abe said which caused Mito to blush._

"_G-Grandmother!" Mito said which caused Gon and Emerald to laugh a bit but before they could say anything else, knocking was heard which caused everyone to look confused before Emerald turned to the door._

"_I'll check it out." Emerald said when he worried Gleeco might have stopped by or something, but when he tried to answer the door, Mito stopped him._

"_No I'll check, besides I can't stay scared forever right?" Mito said with a smile on her face while Emerald, who did want to object, couldn't when he saw how adamant Mito was in trying to stay brave no matter what._

"_Well… alright, just be careful and call me if anything happens." Emerald said with a serious tone to his voice which made Mito nod her head before she walked to the door._

_That caused her to smile when she saw a woman with cat ears on her head._

"_Oh you must be Pitou that Gon and Emerald talked about, it's nice to meet you, I'm Mito Freecss." Mito said with a small smile on her face before the scene went back to the present._

* * *

**Present/ Freecess residence/ Pitou, Mito, Emerald, Gon, Abe**

After Pitou finished thinking about the story she was told from multiple perspectives from Emerald, Gon, and Mito's sides of things, Pitou, now in a tank top and shorts, walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to see a large feast before her while everyone else was at the table after Mito with Emerald and Gon carried in various plates of food.

"Nyaaa…. Smells nice." Pitou said while her tail swings in the air a few times which got everyone's attention.

Thankfully for Emerald, everyone bought the fact that Mito was classified as a friendly magical beast so no one really questioned her when they saw her shell like bits on her body.

After everyone got to the table to eat dinner, the rest of the day was spent resting and what not while everyone enjoyed how peaceful it was on Whale Island as Day one ended for everyone while the scene fades to black.


	7. Chapter 6: Pitou's day on whale Island

**(Sorry for the late wait in 2020 since this would be uploaded late… started work on this chapter way late in 2019... had procrastination issues with solo work and working with Atomsk on co-op stuff plus other things happened… no real excuses, but expect either short update times or long ones from here on out… now on with the story.)**

* * *

**Whale Island/ Freecess residence/ Emerald, Pitou, Mito, Gon, Abe**

The days passed to day 4 on whale Island with nothing much happening, no Gleeco appearing like he said, no tricks by Pitou to have fun with anyone while she lazed around the Freecess residence after doing some chores, all in all… The time after day 1 was pretty peaceful.

So much in fact that Pitou was fidgeting as she sat on one of the chairs while Emerald, Gon, Mito, and Abe passed her by with various things, Mito and Abe were handling breakfast, Emerald was gathering ingredients, whole Gon went around to get ready for the day but for Pitou… she was straight up bored.

"Mmmmm…." Pitou mumbles while she keeps on watching the going ons in the Freecess residence while her tail swings to and fro while she thought back to what she did the last few days.

First was her getting to know the topography of the island, she looked at maps and traveled to interesting spots she heard about like ruins and what not, she even read up on some things in the main library of the island and learned about some of the plants here and how they could he used for medical uses.

However she managed to get all the important stuff on the end of Day 2 and on Day 3 she just fucked it and went to have more fun with Kon while his mate was away, granted he was weary of Pitou but nothing bad happened yet so it resulted in Pitou leaving Kon with a satisfied look on his face and Pitou using another bit of scent removing powder or something to get rid of her scent from Kon's body…. Mainly his dick...

However, since she didn't want to cause more issues, she left Kon alone for now which left her in this situation with her well… having nothing to do, so she got off the chair and walked up to Mito.

"Hey Mito, got anything you need me to do… I'm bored…" Pitou said while her cat ears flopped to rest on her head and her tail hung low to the ground like a sad cat would do when disappointed and Mito blinks at that and how… adorable that looked.

"Well… I need to get some supplies from a nearby fishermen and his crewmates, they are a bit late on my requested order, could you go check to see what's taking them?, I'll give directions if you agree." Mito said while Pitou perked up when fish was mentioned… and she mischievous look on her face when she realized she could have a lot of fun with this.

"Sure, I'll check up on things, mind if I get a free fish of my own after I do though?" Pitou asked while Mito hums a bit.

"Hmmm… alright… but try and not to cause trouble with the fishermen, they do their best to catch the fish in the sea after all." Mito said while Pitou chuckles.

"Nyahaha, I won't cause them trouble, in fact I may thank them for all fish that they caught over the years." Pitou said with a smile on her face.

Though considering Emerald never told Mito of what Pitou's intentions are with certain things, Mito thought Pitou was just wanting to think the fishermen at face value and she just smiles at Pitou.

"Well alright, just let me find a piece of paper and a pencil or pen real quick so I can write directions and the address if you get lost." Mito said before she went to grab the items while has a mischievous smirk on her face.

_"Oh don't worry Mito, I won't cause trouble here… though I may be a few hours late in getting back." _Pitou thought while she waits for Mito to get back and in no time flat, Mito brought the paper with the directions and address on it and Pitou was humming a cat like tune as she did so while Mito, unaware of what she just did, smiles as she walked back inside of the house.

* * *

**A bit later after getting directions…**

Pitou had walked all the way to the docks and had followed the instructions that Mito gave her and she was in front of some kind of Warehouse like building that has a signs that said Fish distribution facility.

Though it had that name, it was just a place where many high ranked fishing boats stay in order to be repaired and what not before they get most of the fish that Whale Island and the fish was distributed to various stores and a cut was sent here since most fish was caught by the people here… she heard that many here acted like a funny group of thugs but were nice at heart once you get to know them, so Pitou just walked to the main door and knocked a few times… but was confused when no one answered and when she opened the door, she saw that many people looked… depressed, though they did look tough, male or female.

In a nutshell, they wore fishing based gear but had muscles on their bodies, both male and female, while they wore various colored tank-tops with either coats for the people, some even had scars which made Pitou wonder what caused them since it was just fishing… right?

Though she did see a large group of people near one door and when she walked to one of the people, she tapped one on the shoulder to show a bulky man who was ripped from head to toe had turned to look at her, he had short spiky hair that was slicked back and had a headband on while he wore a cook like outfit to prepare some fish for transport to the market.

"Haaa!?... what do you want!?, can't you see were busy trying to keep the boss comfortable?" The Man said which confused Pitou.

"Comfortable?, I came here to give this note since Mito hasn't gotten her fish yet, what's wrong with your boss?" Pitou asked which caused the bulky man to tsk.

"Simple, our boss fell ill and we haven't been working much since we have been trying to find ways to help heal him but we got jack squat, we tried getting doctors from various nearby islands or the mainland but got jack squat, seems the boss has a tumor that got out of hand and now we're just waiting for him to pass on while we make his days peaceful." The Bulky man said while Pitou blinks a few times, she studied the human illnesses and one of them was cancer and tumors, depending on how far they are or if they were malignant or not, they could be removed with surgery, thought that was depending on the state of the tumor, it could be impossible… for most…

That caused Pitou to hum before she looks at the bulky man.

"Think I can take a look at him?" Pitou asked while many people gave her pissed looks.

"HUH!?" The group of people said while Pitou blinks at how loud all the people were while her cat ears moved down a bit for a moment to try and sooth her aching ears before she looks at the bulky man.

"I may not have a license for this area, but I am a licensed doctor in other lands like the Kakin empire or places around York new city, so I have gotten around and gotten my licenses there, here's my licenses if you doubt me, besides, what's so bad about getting a second opinion… or 10th if you tried other doctors." Pitou said while she pulled out two cards which showed she did have legal medical licenses somehow… guess she was a prodigy when it came to absorbing knowledge given her age and was able to get around the fact that many saw she wasn't human.

Though instead of looking relieved, the fishermen and women looked pissed and glare at Pitou.

"We have had enough of hearing bad news, just leave us to grieve and let our boss rest in pie-!" The Bulky man said and actually was about to punch Pitou in his anger but was stopped by Pito when she effortlessly stopped the punch with a single pinky finger.

"Nyaa…. Nyao lets just take a moment to calm down, you said so yourself… don't want to cause your boss stress right?... like I said, I just want to take a look, if you want me to leave, fine, but try and attack me again and you'll be seeing how badly damaged I can make you become and have you still live… now… please… **let me through." **Pitou asked while she flared her killing intent a bit and a moment later, many fishermen and women moved out of the way for Pitou who hums a bit as she starts walking to the door with her tail swinging too and fro and when she entered the room, she saw a weak looking man who looked pretty malnourished, he looked to be in his 40's, maybe 50's, but with his current state, he looked to be decrepit.

The man barely opened his eyes and saw Pitou.

"Who... are you?" The man asked between deep breaths while Pitou smiles at him.

"I'm Neperpitou, though many call me Pitou for short, I am bunking at Mito Freecss's place in the meantime with another, I came here because I was bored and wanted to get some fish but when I came here to ask about the hold up, I heard about you and wanted to see if I can help." Pitou said while the weakened man just raised an eyebrow as he laid on his bed.

"And… why would… a Chimera Ant help me?... I traveled to the… NGL once… in order to learn more… about being one with nature to help me with fishing… heard about… your kind… and know the signs…" The man said which made Pitou blink a few times.

"I see… and may I ask who you are before I answer?" Pitou asked while she got close to the sick man while he took a breath.

"C-Carlos." The man said while he introduced himself which made Pitou smirk.

"Well C-Carlos, hope you don't mind if I take a look at you to see what I can do, you happen to know about Nen?" Pitou said while she got an amused tone to her voice when she messed with Carlos a bit which caused him to sweatdrop for a moment.

"W-Well… all I know that... it's supposed to... be a Hunter thing... I was never hunter... material b-but... I heard things... like how… strange or how... supernatural the abilities are." Carlos said which made Pitou smirk.

"Indeed, I'll skip the details but thanks to those otherworldly abilities, I'm able to make a few nen constructs… one of them can allow me to alter a body on a molecular level so I can just make those tumors vanish and that cancer you got will be gone in a snap." Pitou said while unknown to Carlos or seemingly to Pitou, she summoned Dr. Blythe… Carlos seemed to look at it.

"Is… it that… floating thing?" Carlos said much to Pitou's surprise.

"You can see Dr. Blythe?" Pitou asked which made Carlos look at her.

"Y-Yeah… am I not supposed to?..." Carlos said which further surprised Pitou before she used **Gyo** to get a good look at Carlos and saw that though weak… too weak to be used as a full on release of Aura, Carlos was releasing in constant flow of Aura which would explain why Carlos could see Dr. Blythe if nothing else.

"Hmmm… well considering what you can do even if you don't realize it, this isn't to bad of a development for me, I can explain more later in detail, but what you are doing right now is using **Gyo**, an ability which lets you use your aura in your eyes to see the aura of others and sharpen your sight… would make sense for you to be able to own a place like this given your love for fishing and your sight for finding tasty fish... anyway like I said, I can explain more later, for now just relax, I'll be bringing you to full health in a moment… and you can thank all those tumors as well, while I can work with things on a molecular level, I can't bring something from nothing unlike other **specialist** users, for example, Dr. Blythe takes the **Nen, **the molecules from the food that I eat, and other things so I can alter my body, same principal for others… so in a nutshell as long as you ate something or I ate something, I can use the molecules that I have storied to restore your body, though you will owe me a lot of fish and a good time later." Pitou said with a wink while Dr. Blythe's tools approach Carlos who just looked a bit more confused then ever.

Outside of the room, the fishermen and women were trying to look inside the room but thanks to the fact that the window was slightly tinted… it made everything hard to see but a moment later everyone was blinked by a golden light that caused those who looked directly at the light to cover their eyes and gave dramatic cries thanks to the tinted window giving the glow a slightly focused effect on them.

"MY EYES!" One fisherman yelled while others said similar things before the glow fades a minute later and all was quiet as everyone rubbed their eyes or tried to blink their blurred vision away and heard the door opening and laughter was heard.

"Hahaha!, Wish I met you before Pitou, I feel like a new man!" Carlos said out of everyone's view.

Though the voice made everyone blink while their vision cleared and they looked over to see that… their boss was healthy… muscular… and laughing as well while Pitou, a bit tired looking or just straight up hungry was getting her pat pat a few times by Carlos which caused everyone to get dropped jaws when they saw that their boss was healthy and looked to be in his prime again… he was toned from head to toe, had a youthful look in his eyes and most all looked energetic and was not laying in bed like an invilid.

That caused many fishermen and fisherwomen to get teary eyed while they got to their feet and Carlos looks at the workers.

"Hey everyone… sorry for the trouble I brought." Carlos said while many fishermen and women cried as they charged Carlos and got in one big group hug while many cried their hearts out while Carlos got a bit teary eyed as well since unknown to Pitou many of the Fishermen and Fisherwomen were more or less thugs and Carlos was one of them before he started the business of catching fish and distributing it around whale Island and to the nearby main continent.

Pitou watched as everyone around her cried in joy though the bulky man from earlier looked to her and walked up to her.

"Hey thanks for helping the boss, guess I was wrong about you… so… sorry and names Billy." The Bulky man said as he introduced himself to Pitou who smiles at Billy.

"No problem, in case I forgot to introduce myself… my name is Neferpitou, or Pitou for short." Pitou said while she had a partly tired look on her face.

"Well Pitou, you are welcome here anytime, is there anything you want from us for helping our boss?"

Normally Pitou would ask for some fun sex as a reward… but honestly restoring Carlos did take a bit out of her so she looks at Billy and with a smile just said this.

"Just… send a lot of fish to Mito Freecess since I came here for that mainly… I'll say you guys owe me one more which I will cash in when I'm full of energy and what not… helping Carlos pretty much wiped me out." Pitou said which caused Billy to look at her with a confused look.

"Well… alright?, we will send Mito a lot of fish to her, we will give you a bit extra as well to try and help you recover." Billy said with a grin on his face which made Pitou smile weakly and walked to the door.

"No problem, just remember I'll be getting that favor repaid in the future when I'm better… maybe after a nap and eating a good meal." Pitou said while she exits the fishery before anyone could stop her.

Many blinked at that before they looked at one another and shrugged while Carlos looked around a few times and crossed his arms.

"Alright you lugs!, Get back to work!, we can celebrate later with some tasty fish to eat and we gotta make up for lost time so everyone else can enjoy some fish, and make sure to set up some primo stock that will be sent to where Pitou requested!" Carlos said while many workers scramble to get back to work with fishing and what not.

While that happened, Pitou returned to the Freecess residence with a tired look on her face and when she entered the building, she saw Emerald and Gon entering the house a minute later with some fish in their arms which perked Pitou up a bit.

"Fish?, where did you get them?" Pitou said which made Emerald and Gon look at her with smiles on their faces.

"Well Gon taught me how to fish and we caught a number of them, anyway what were you doing?, we saw you walk to this place and you looked tired, that never happens so we wondered what was wrong." Emerald said while Pitou lightly giggles.

"Eh, just having an interesting time, you see…" Pitou said before she explained how she went to the fishery and helped Carlos though she just told that she used special magics only she knew since it would be hard to explain things to Gon right now since he didn't have any idea about Nen though Emerald sweatdrops when he realized Pitou used Dr. Blythe to heal Carlos, he didn't know who he was but knew that if Pitou wasn't drained, she would have had fun with Carlos.

That caused Emerald to think that it was a good thing they had fish for Pitou and what not though pretty sure Pitou would save that fun time with Carlos for later.

Though… that did cause him to feel a bit irked for some reason but he had no idea why though he would think about it later while Emerald took the fishes he and Gon catched and sets them up for storage and got a few to cook while Mito, who went out for a bit to get some other groceries, was surprised to see Emerald cooking fish right now.

"What the?... when did we get fish?" Mito asked which made everyone look at her while Abe chuckles since she came in during the beginning of Pitou's explanation and Emerald's talk on what he and Gon did and got at least where the fish came from.

Time then went a bit later to show everyone with content looks on their faces while they were patting their stomachs… well Emerald and Gon were, Pitou and the other were just relaxing in their chairs and Pitou had a content look on her face.

"Ahhh… nothing beats eating a good fish Nyaaa…" Pitou said while she had a happy look on her face while she enjoyed how full her stomach was, she ate a bit more than Mito and Abe and felt much better than earlier since she mainly used energy from her breakfast.

Though considering going back to the fishery today would be odd since she would still be recovering, she stands up from her chair, placed the dishes in the sink, and looks at Mito.

"Hey Mito, mind if I talk with you privately for a moment?" Pitou said which caused Mito to look confused.

"I don't see why not, Gon, mind cleaning the dishes?" Mito asked while Gon nods his head.

"Sure." Gon said before he went to clean the dishes after he gathered them all and while Emerald looked confused when Pitou seemed to wanted to talk with Mito, he thought nothing of it when he moved to walk near Gon.

"Hey Gon, let me help with that, got nothing better to do right now." Emerald said while Mito followed Pitou out of the room and smiles at the sight of watching Emerald bond with Gon… felt like Gon had a big brother or something right now… or… maybe a dad?

That caused Mito to blush and shakes her head before she hurried after Pitou out of the room and in no time flat, she followed Pitou to her room for some reason and Pitou sat on her bed and looks at Mito who closed the door.

"So… need something?" Mito asked while Pitou smirks at Mito.

"Yeah, just wanted to have some girl talk and what not… I mean consider that Emerald and I have 2 maybe 3 days to go before we leave for the Hunter exam, we never really talked and I doubt you have much to do right now since I know that you take an hour for yourself after a meal to relax." Pitou said while Mito blinks at that since this was a bit out of nowhere.

"Well… alright… what do you want to talk about?" Mito asked which caused Pitou to smirk when she gave Mito an amused look.

"Simple… do you have a thing for Emerald?" Pitou asked which made Mito blink a few times while she had a slight blush on her face.

"Huh?" Mito asked when she didn't quite get what Pitou asked and when Pitou repeats the question and it caused Mito to blush brightly as a result.

"Do I… I barely know the guy and your asking me that!?" Mito said while she had a blush on her face while Pitou smirks a bit more from that.

"So?... you humans sometimes get together at the drop of a hat from what I can tell and you talked about Emerald helping you from this Gleeco guy a few days ago and I saw you glance at him with a blush on your face every now and then." Pitou said when she saw how easy it was for humans to get together.

Mito was blushing brightly when she remembered Emerald aiding her but shook her head and looks at Pitou a moment later.

"B-But don't you like Emerald?" Mito asked while Pitou smirks when Mito didn't flat out object.

"Hmmm… bit early to tell since I'm still testing him but so far he's doing good in my book, and even if I was in a relationship with him that was serious, I wouldn't mind sharing him, after all is there a law against this stuff?, besides it's not like you have anyone as a lover right so why not try making Emerald one?... besides… you don't look too bad to me so I wouldn't mind having fun with you if you are worried I may get jealous… had fun with Emerald's mom before we left the hunter Island so I'm not closed minded." Pitou said while Mito blushed brightly when she saw Pitou looking her up and down.

After a minute, Pitou got off the bed and start walking to the door.

"Anyway, its your call on if you want to have fun with Emerald, but maybe awhile before we get back after the Hunter Exam so might want to get some fun with him in the next few days, food for thought… also… thanks to some… magic I know… Emerald has a full 12 inches and is 4 in width... Food for thought on if this convinces you or not… I'll see you later." Pitou said with a smirk on her face before she exits the room with a brightly blushing Mito looking at the door with a stunned look on her face when she heard about… Emerald's hidden weapon and blushed more when she wondered how Emerald could hide something like that.

Time passed to a bit more to show Mito while she walked out of her home and heard some kind of situation going on near her home, and when she looked, she saw to her surprise Emerald training with Gon when he had Gon try and attack him, Mito would have intervened but she heard Emerald speaking to Gon while Emerald dodges or counters Gon's attacks to cancel them out.

"Try and remember Gon, you maybe tough for your age but I'm still bigger than you and stronger than you thanks to my training and that I'm taking this test after I grew to adult age, your going as a child so expect to battle adults, maybe not to my level but you never know how strong they are, remember this lesson if nothing else, never underestimate your opponent no matter who they are." Emerald said with a serious tone to his voice when he blocked punches and kicks from Gon while Emerald eyed Gon intensely so he could keep up, Gon had serious speed to his actions right now, if it was anyone else not a Hunter, Gon would outpace them easily.

But Gon was still a Non Hunter which caused Emerald to side step Gon and Gon flew by and he crashed on the ground when he tried to tackle Emerald.

That caused Mito some worry and worried for Gon's health but saw Gon hopping to his feet and stretching while he grins at Emerald.

"Man, you got a tough body Emerald, age or not you're stronger than many adults that I know on whale Island." Gon said while Emerald chuckles at that.

"Thanks, anyway looks like Mito came out for us it seems... something wrong Mito?" Emerald said when he and Gon look at Mito who jolts when Emerald noticed her when she thought she wasn't and chalked it up to that aura thing she heard about that from Gleeco and Emerald during their fight.

"Well… no I'm fine, but what are you two doing here anyway?" Mito asked when she watched Emerald train Gon for some reason.

"Well I figured that Gon should get a bit of training before we leave whale island" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Mito blinks at the training thing but couldn't complain much since she worried for Gon and the better prepared he was for the Hunter Exam the better in her mind.

"I see... well I originally came out here so I could go talk with Tulip at her shop about a few things and heard some kind of commotion here, not that training isn't bad but will it really help with the boat about to leave in a few days?" Mito asked while Emerald smiles at Mito.

"Don't worry Mito, I'll make sure Gon makes it back home when the Hunter Exam is done with, consider that a promise, even if he becomes a hunter Gon has to come home sooner or later so all you need to do is believe in Gon and him being safe." Emerald said while Gon smiles at Mito.

"Yeah, after I become a Hunter, I'll be coming back to show you the license." Gon said with an excited tone to his voice while Emerald chuckles at Gon's easily excitable nature.

Mito blinks a few times when she saw Gon hopping in place while smiling at her before she smiles at Gon.

"Well… as long as you promise to return soon after the hunter exam is over with, I don't mind if you take a detour or two on the way back, but make sure you return in one piece you hear me?" Mito said while she held a hand up and closed it till only the pinky was left out and Gon nods while he did the same before he and Mito made a pinky promise for Gon to return safely while Emerald smiles at the sight.

After that, Gon, Mito, and Emerald split up with Emerald continuing to train Gon while Mito walked to Tulips store to talk about some things… though after Mito got back, she didn't explain why and hid the item she seemed to have gotten from Tulip.

She also seemed to blush a bit when she looked at Emerald a few times and Pitou smirks when she had an idea of what Mito had in mind and just kept quiet while time went to the 6th day after Emerald and the others focused on either training or fishing in Emerald and Gon's case, running her bar in the afternoon when she wasn't selling extra fish that she got from Gon and Emerald in the mornings, guess she had two jobs it seems… handy considering it would go to one job soon unless Mito had other people to supply her with fish.

Pitou normally slept a bit but on the 5th day she was busy practicing some combat moves in the jungle and was trying to keep in shape so to speak, even if she could use Dr. Blythe to alter her own body, if she didn't practice her moves, she would lose her touch so unless she was pressured which was rare, she takes a full day to train and it helped her with muscle memory.

The rest of the time till the 6th day was uneventful and when the 6th day arrived… well… nothing eventful happened in the morning and everyone was just trying to relax and what not since the next day would be the day where the ship leaves whale Island.

The scene then focused on Mito while she was busy making lunch and Pitou came into the kitchen when she smelled the smell of cooking fish.

"Oh hey Mito, food smells good, need some help?" Pitou asked while Mito have her a half lidded look.

"Thanks but no thanks, last time you helped you swiped some of the food from last time so I learn from my mistakes… now please, leave the kitchen since I know you use some kind of weird Aura thing to try and swipe some food… may not be able to see it but I do know how to count fish." Mito said with a narrowed eyed look while Pitou chuckles nervously.

"N-Nyahaha… right… I'll just be going then… oh before I do… you think about what I said about Emerald and his… hidden weapon?" Pitou said with a smirk on her face while Mito blushed brightly and cuts a head off a fish a bit hard as a result before she looks at Pitou.

"W-Why are you asking me that?" Mito asked while Pitou smirks.

"Well… Nya found a little something… in your room when I was looking around places to pass the time… and well… I know what you got from that Tulip being…" Pitou said with a smirk on her face while Mito had a bright blush on her face.

"T-That doesn't mean I got that for Emerald or anything!" Mito said which made PItou smirk more.

"Oh really?... well guess you won't mind if I have fun with Emerald later, shame really, would have thought you would have wanted to have fun with Emerald before we leave for most likely weeks and I get Emerald all for myself… well… myself and any ladies I bring in if they want to have fun." Pitou said while she grins at Mito who blushed more at the thought of Emerald getting it on with Pitou and other ladies… surprisingly caused her body to heat up for some reason and her eyes widened while she kept silent… though her thoughts were not.

"_I can't believe I'm even thinking about this and… am I seriously getting turned on at the thought of Emerald getting it on with other women?... what is wrong with me?" _Mito thought while Pitou smirks… normally Mito wouldn't think about stuff like this… but thanks to Dr. Blythe working behind the scenes on Mito while she was unaware of what Pitou was doing, it was true that she couldn't move far from where Dr. Blythe was, but training allowed her to at least lead Dr. Blythe like a balloon though it was only at a snail's pace, not good for battle… but for this… she could move Dr. Blythe into position behind Mito and Dr. Blythe was altering Mito's body to be easily turned on by certain triggers… mainly her and Emerald in certain steamy situations… if it was anyone else like Emerald or a fully trained Hunter, they would see Dr. Blythe working over Mito but… Pitou's ears allowed her to know if anyone was approaching and no one was approaching so… she had plenty of time.

So she made some small talk in the meantime to pass the time and distract Mito while Dr. Blythe carefully worked its tools on Mito's brain, Pitou wouldn't change her persay… just more… open about having fun though she would make a point to not have Mito act like a slut… just more… friendly.

That caused Pitou to smirk a little while she talked about fish recipes with Mito and the scene fades to black with Dr. Blythe working well on Mito's head.

* * *

**The scene now showed TME while he was wearing a simple Whale island attire while he fished in peace before he noticed the readers.**

"**Ah hey everyone, sorry for breaking the mold here and have an outro and sorry for such an abrupt ending so to speak, figured I could have a mainly lemon centered chapter up next... was just wanting to make an announcement that I'm changing some things on free requests for work, it stays the same but there is a new addon… simply put if you want Atomsk and I or just I to work on a free work but right now instead of waiting or after Atomsk and I finish working on a chapter for a different story and get to your request after then pay 5 dollars for me and I'll work on a solo work now, 10 for Atomsk and I for Co-Op work, simply put I'm trying to make a career out of this and while free works are good for getting my skills know, it doesn't exactly help my wallet so I'm making three ways of requests." TME said while he held out a piece of paper that he summoned and showed a small list.**

**Free works without pay for a reservation have a random time of being written and posted.**

**Paid works are 5 dollars per 1000 words, actually worked for one and only paid work, price can be haggled by working out some deals for more freedom on mine and Atomsk's side for co-op stuff or solo stuff on my side.**

**NEW PAYMENT METHOD FOR FREE USERS: paying a small 5 dollar fee will have your work instantly started on my end with Solo work, 10 for Atomsk and I for co-op work, same rules apply for free work with Atomsk and I having major control, only Plot and pairs are sent by the requester, only thing you are paying for is having your story working on now instead of later or having it being the next story worked on, and its 5 dollars per chapter if you want them to be worked on in rapid succession.**

**TME then rolled up the note and pockets it.**

"**Simply put if you pay me 5 dollars, you would have your free work worked on next, no other conditions… no pay means I work on the request at my own time, you pay me, and I work on the chapter instantly, simple as that and I have major control… now I'll leave things off here by saying next chapter is a Lemon filled one before Pitou, Emerald, and Gon leave Whale Island, hope you all enjoy the story so far and sorry again for the outro, just wanted to make an important announcement after all." TME said with a two finger salute before he focused on fishing again while the scene fades to black.**


	8. Chapter 7: Mito finally unwinds

**Whale Island/ Freecess home/ Pitou**

Pitou at this time was smirking when she exited the kitchen while Mito continued to cook breakfast while unaware of what Pitou did to her.

"Nyahaha… This should be interesting later… now how to pass the time until later…" Pitou said while she had a smirk on her face and her tail swung a few times which showed her mood.

Though while time passed, Pitou saw that Emerald was not back with Gon who walked into the house and Pitou walked up to Gon with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Gon, where is Emerald?" Pitou asked which made Gon chuckle.

"Well Emerald is getting a few things and told me to head back here since it's getting close to dinner time, Emerald should be back in a few minutes." Gon said which confused Pitou a bit.

"What is he doing?" Pitou asked while she wondered what Gon meant.

"Hehe, no clue though Emerald said it would be a surprise." Gon said when he smiled at Pitou more though she looked even more confused.

"N-Nya?" was all Pitou could say in a confused way while the scene went to a bit later when Mito was setting the table with plates and heard the front door opening.

When she looked over, she saw Emerald entering the place with a smile on his face and he was carrying a bag of some sort.

"Emerald, your back!" Mito said with a smile on her face when she looked a bit more happy to see Emerald for some reason yet she did not know why.

Though we all know a mischievous cat Chimera ant had something to do with this while Emerald looks at Mito with a smile.

"Hey Mito, Sorry I'm nearly late for lunch, but I had to stop by somewhere so I can get a few things." Emerald said while he had a few boxes and what not in his arms that he set up at the corner of the room which confused Mito a bit.

"Really?, What are they?" Mito asked with a small smile on her face which made Emerald grin more.

"Sorry but that is a secret for now until everyone else gets here." Emerald said while he had a look that showed he wouldn't budge on the matter.

That caused Mito to pout a bit which made Emerald blink when Mito never did that before and panicked a bit and tried to cover his possible fuck up with Mito if he upset her.

"B-But don't worry it's not a bad thing, it would be just a pain to explain again and again so please just wait till everyone is called here please?" Emerald said while he had a look that begged Mito to please be patient while Mito blushed a bit since it was like the puppy dog look right now and she giggled a bit.

"Oh alright, just make sure to not try this many times without explaining things next time, alright?" Mito said which made Emerald blink his eyes a few times before he grins and rubbed the back of his head.

"R-Right, sorry Mito." Emerald said while he was grateful for not getting in trouble and in a few minutes, Gon, Pitou, and Abe appeared when they were called for lunch.

They all saw Emerald and Gon grins at Emerald.

"Emerald, your back!" Gon said which made Emerald chuckle a bit.

"Hehe yeah, sorry about that Gon, had something to do, anyway while Mito gets everyone's lunch, I got a little something for everyone since Gon, Pitou, and I will leave for the Hunter exam in a few days and want to repay everyone for the time here." Emerald said which confused everyone, even Gon a bit while they sat at the table.

"Really?, What is it?" Gon asked while he had a grin on his face while Emerald chuckles a bit.

"Easy Gon, all will be revealed soon." Emerald said when he points a thumb at the boxes and he got up from the chair he was on and walked to the boxes, picked them up, and handed one to each person though Pitou got two of them which made her smile a bit when she felt a bit happy for the gifts and curious as to what they were.

"Alright, everyone open the boxes." Emerald said which made Gon open his box and he was surprised when he saw some boots for his size though there were metal bits on the bottom and on the toes while Emerald grins at Gon.

"Hehe, figured with how spry you are, you can used a lot of kick attacks, noticed you don't have many weapons so I figured could get you something useful to help with using those strong legs, doubt anyone would mess with you if you can kick them with steel toed and steel heeled boots." Emerald said while Gon had a grin on his face when he changed the boots, they looked the same as his old boots but had steel bits on the bottom and the toe areas, they were made to not dig into the skin on Gon's toes so they were perfect for kick based attacks and at Gon's level in the story… well… lets just say that normal people and Hunter's who don't know Nen would have serious issues thanks to the added… kick… Gon would have.

For Abe, she got a new scarf which made her smiles a bit and equipped it after she removed the old scarf and liked the feel of the new scarf on her skin.

This made Mito smile a bit when Abe looked pretty happy.

Emerald looked at Mito and that showed her she should open her box and when she did, she gasped when she saw a set of dresses, one of which was the red one from Tulips shop while Emerald grins at Mito.

"Hehe, talked with my folks and while my cash is shot for a time, I was able to get you a number of new outfits for you to try on later and see if you like them, not sure what you like exactly but hey, figured you could try a new look or something." Emerald said while he grins at Mito which made her blush a bit and Pitou smirks a bit while no one noticed her when she saw that her plan was working, Mito may not know it but her control over her emotions were pretty much nearly halved… still a lot but in a nutshell she won't be able to hold back her emotions for long if Emerald kept working up the unintentional charm.

Though again Emerald had no idea on what he was doing and was just being a nice guy while he looked at Pitou which told her to open her gifts.

When Pitou did, she saw that in one was a set of cute looking fingerless gloves with cat paw like faux pads on the hands and they had some cute iconic cat digit coverings to cover the fingers on Pitou's hands when she wanted to keep her hands warm and Pitou smiles when she equipped them and felt the pads and likes how soft they were.

The other box was to her delight a bowl with a fish that she found tasty, it looked freshly caught as well and it was in ice as well to help keep the freshness, this must have been the main reason he was late.

"Nyaaa, thanks Emerald." Pitou said while Emerald grins at the happy look Pitou had.

"No problem, figured you could use it to match the hat you use sometimes." Emerald said when he mentioned Pitou's hat that allowed her cat ears to slip through and thought the gloves would make a good combo.

"Well again thanks Emerald… especially for the fish, this is a hard catch to get, how long did it take for you to catch this?" Pitou asked when she pointed to the fish and Emerald chuckled a bit.

"Well it took me an hour or so, stopped training with Gon around then and heard about this fish… pissed me off a bit when it just took the bait and not the hook a few times so had to dive in after it, lucky for me I full on tackled the thing and stunned in otherwise I would be much later… took a bath in a bath house near here so I am not smelling like fish or bad river water." Emerald said while he scratched his cheek lightly.

Many blink at that and chuckle a little while Emerald got a half lidded look on his face.

"Hey!, I'm serious, I don't have a sense of smell and people complained about it before." Emerald said while he pouts when everyone chuckles and what not still for a bit.

The rest of the meal went without much issues or complications and this resulted in most of the day being relaxing, Emerald and Gon trained a bit earlier so they had already did enough action packed fighting for the day so they split up to do other things, Abe went to take a nap to wait for her food to digest, Mito, after getting some help from Emerald, cleaned the dishes and that caused Mito to blush more from that and her body felt heated much to her confusion though she tried to ignore it for now, physical changes aside, Mito was mentally still a reserved woman so it was still unlikely she would do anything with those new unrestrained urges though Pitou smirks when she knew it would be a matter of time, though she did have to speed things up when she knew she only had about a night so when she enacted her plan, it was when Emerald was going to his room and Pitou met him at his doorway.

"Hey Emerald, how are you doing?" Pitou said which got Emerald's attention.

"Oh hey Pitou, I'm good, was just about to head to bed, what about you?" Emerald said before he blushed when Pitou walked up to him and lightly rubbed his cloth covered chest.

"Well I was hoping to join you in the bedroom if you are fine with that." Pitou asked which made Emerald blush more and cleared his throat.

"W-Well…" Emerald said which made Pitou smirk a bit more she kissed Emerald on the lips which got his eyes wide while near the top of the stairs was Mito, who had came up to check on Emerald, had wide eyes when she stood stil when she saw Pitou kissing Emerald and she pulled away and smiles gently at Emerald.

"Purrrrease?" Pitou purred out while a blushing dumbfounded Emerald could only nod his head in a stunned state which made Pitou smile and she leads Emerald into his guest room while Mito blushed when she saw Pitou winking right at her after Emerald entered the room first before Pitou enters the room and nearly shuts the door though only a crack was seen in the barely open door which caused Mito to gulp when she approached and reached for the handle to close the door… though… thanks to what Pitou did, normally she would quietly close the door… however thanks to Dr. Blythe messing with her head, Mito's curiosity got the better and she gups before she peaked into the room and when she did, she blushed when she saw Emerald and Pitou kissing one another while Emerald had his hands on her ass which made Pitou purr while she had her arms around Emerald's neck to make the kiss rather deep.

This resulted in the duo making out more before the duo broke away from the kiss and after the duo stepped back a few steps, they started to get undressed while Mito blushed a bit more when she saw their bodies… she knew more about Pitou and her Chimera Ant body and while she had to get plenty of questions answered, she was still surprised about how… beautiful Pitou looked… honestly even the insect like joints didn't take away from her beautiful body, she was more human and cat like then bug like so it didn't change Mito's opinion on Pitou.

Mito then glups when she looks at Emerald and her eyes widened and she blushed when Emerald looked like physical perfection… honestly she had no idea that Pitou had altered Emerald's body at all, she never heard of Dr. Bylthe somewhat but did hear that Pitou could alter bodies so if this was something Pitou did… well… Mito felt her body heat up greatly when she looked Emerald up and down… honestly this kind of body was something training wouldn't normally get unless someone was utterly obsessed with getting the perfect body and even then they would have an impass somewhere.

Her eyes however were drawn to Emerald's cock and her eyes widened and she blushed royally when she saw how… massive he was… honestly she was wondering how Emerald didn't walk funny or how could his pants keep his cock contained… though she did get broken out of her staring when she saw Pitou approach Emerald and she went to kiss him again and after Emerald returned the kiss, Pitou knelt down while she kissed her way down his chest and she knelt in front of Emerald and had her head near his cock and Pitou used a hand to grip the dick and she stroked it a few times to get a feel for the dick.

"F-Fuck." Emerald muttered when he looked at Pitou and she smirked at Emerald before she used her tongue to lick the tip of his cock in a teasing way.

This caused Emerald to groan when he felt the scratchy tongue lick his cock more while Pitou used a hand to fondle Emerald's balls while she kept on stroking him off.

Emerald pants a bit while he enjoyed the feeling of Pitou's hands and tongue.

A moment later, she opened her mouth then took the head of Emerald's cock into her mouth before she bobs her head while Mito blushed at the sight when she heard and saw Emerald groaning when Pitou gave him a slowly intensifying blowjob when she takes more and more of Emerald's cock into her mouth.

She even purrs when Emerald gripped Pitou's hair and starts to face fuck her a bit and she gagged a bit when Emerald's cock made Pitou's throat bulge a bit again and again and Mito had a bright blush when she wondered how Pitou could actually like it with Emerald being so rough… most women would have felt pain from that but Pitou seemed to welcome that kind of force for some reason like she was loving how dominating Emerald was.

This went on for a bit with Emerald having his way with Pitou's mouth while he continues to fuck it and pulled his cock free every now and then to let Pitou breath, though after a couple minutes, he pulled her mouth off his cock and pulled her up to kiss her on the lips while Mito blushed at the sudden shift before she blushed brighter when Emerald actually picked up Pitou by the ass and flipped her so she was upside down and in no time, Emerald was eating her folds out and Pitou was deepthroating his cock while she was upside down for a standing 69 position.

Emerald keeps on eating out Pitou while he made sure to focus on her bud which made Pitou moan and purr while she continues to suck Emerald's cock while she wrapped her legs around Emerald's head but made sure to not wrap her legs too tight so he couldn't breathe while he continues to pleasure her folds.

This went on for a bit with Emerald pleasing Pitou's pussy more and more while he could feel her orgasm approaching as time went on, though the same could be said with Emerald's own orgasm approaching and after a minute to two, Emerald made one thrust up into Pitou's mouth and he groans when he starts to cum hard up her throat while Pitou got wide eyes and from a chain reaction, she came hard on Emerald's face and he closed his eyes while he keeps eating her out and Mito blushed when Emerald was… well virile was an understatement and when Emerald finished climaxing, he lowered Pitou to the ground careful and pulled his cock free of Pitou's mouth and she coughed for a second but grins when she was able to breath.

"N-Nyaaa…. That was a huge fucking load." Pitou said while she felt her stomach while she laid on the ground and felt that her stomach was a bit bloated after that high protein meal.

That caused Emerald to chuckle a bit with a nervous look on his face.

"Hehe… sorry about that, been building for a few days." Emerald said which made Pitou giggle when she got to her feet.

"Well don't apologize, I helped alter your body to lose the unhealthy fat sure and grew your cock to be the length and width it was, but those balls of yours are all you with how productive you are, honestly I'm surprised at how productive they can be." Pitou said while she grins at Emerald.

"Nyaoo then… let's get to the bed and get to the real fun." Pitou said before she walked to the bed with a swing of her hips which made Emerald blush somewhat, though he did approach the bed when he wanted to have more fun and while Pitou got on the bed, she stayed on all fours and raised her tail to show her asshole and pussy.

Emerald grins at the sight of Pitou's shapely ass and he moved to get on the bed while he gripped her ass cheeks and she purrs a bit from the feeling of Emerald's strong hands and Pitou shuddered when she felt Emerald's cock touch her folds and Pitou groans when she felt Emerald push his cock into her folds and she moans when she enjoyed how rough the penetration was.

Mito in the meantime was blushing quite a bit while she kept on looking at the duo and she blushed more when she felt her own body up for a second and reached into her panties and her folds were soaked much to her shock.

Though Mito did get distracted from her shock when she heard Pitou moan and groan when Emerald starts to fuck her hard and deep with each thust of his cock and Pitou moans, groans, and made Nya like noises when she thrusts her hips back to have Emerald's cock go deep into her again and again.

This… caused Mito to blush when she starts to rub her folds more while she was barely focused on her own hand moving on its own while she spied on Emerald fucking Pitou hard and fast and Mito pants a bit when she wondered why she couldn't stop herself or why she couldn't look away from the sight.

This went on for a bit with Mito spying on the two guests in the guestroom while she fingered her own folds and had to cover her mouth with her hand while Emerald keeps fucking the mewing and moaning Pitou more and more until he gave one good thrust and went balls deep into her pussy and bashed into her womb and Emerald snarled when he came hard inside of Pitou's womb directly and she gave a yowl as a result and her tail stood on end and puffed out when she had a rather intense orgasm and the twi ride it out.

Mito in turn went too far with her pleasuring and had to cover her mouth HARD when she rides out her own orgasm and came hard on her fingers and her panties… thankfully she had a lot of clothing so she wouldn't leave a mess on the ground…. The mess in her clothing however… good thing it was one of the easily replaced dresses.

Though as Mito tried to recover, it seemed Emerald tapped off a bit ago and while he was recovering after pulling his cock from Pitou's pussy, Pitou recovered pretty fast and she had an amused look on her face when she could smell the Spy's juices.

That caused Pitou to smirk when she summoned her **Puppeteer** and while Emerald was confused on why Pitou did that, all Pitou did was smile at Emerald and she points at the door and when Emerald looked over, he saw that one of the wires went to the doorknob and before anyone could react, the door was opened to show a blushing Emerald a blushing Mito while she was caught with her hand in her soaked panties.

"M-Mito!?" Emerald said while he used the blanket on the bed to cover his cock though Pitou smirks when she stopped him from doing that.

"Oh don't hide it, after all Mito looks like she was enjoying the show, why not let her in on the fun, we are her guests after all so having this kind of fun may just be making her jealous if she doesn't have any man or woman to please her." Pitou said while Mito blushed big time from what she just heard.

Though Emerad had his own thing to say.

"Are you nuts?, I doubt Mito would join us, she could have been just trying to not interrupt us, pretty sure even if her hand is in her panties, it doesn't mean much other than relief." Emerald said while Mito blushed more at that while Pitou chuckled a little.

"Why don't we ask Mito then, her call after all… though considering the situation, I doubt she would just run off after peaking on us." Pitou said while Mito blushed more while Emerald blinks at what Pitou said though when he looks at Mito, he saw Pitou's **Puppeteer** making a choice for Mito when she was slightly moved to stand while Mito had a blush on her face while the strings vanished… though instead of walking away like Emerald thought she would… she actually took a few steps into the room and stopped before she realized what she was actually doing.

Though… many thoughts seemed to run through Mito's head, she did shake her head and it seemed like she made a choice… and walked fully into the room and closed the door much to Emerald's shock.

"Nya haha… you sure Mito?, once you join the fun there is no going back and I could get Emerald here more ladies to have fun with… Hunter's who use Nen or beings like I can last a lot longer than people without Nen unless they are monsters for normal humans." Pitou said while she smirks at Mito which made Mito gulp before she got a determined look on her face.

"I-I'm a-aware… I just don't want there to be any issues…. I… get that Emerald may find other ladies so I'm fine as friends with benifets for now…." Mito said which made Emerald blush while Mito blushed and Pitou chuckled.

"Sure… let's go with that for now… that is if Emerald doesn't ruin you for other men Nyahaha." Pitou said while she grins at Mito which made the oranged haired fish seller blush while her eyes were drawn towards Emerald's cock.

Pitou smirked when she got up from the bed and approached the door and locked it.

"There… nyow we won't have to worry about more peepers… so Mito… why don't I help you undress." Pitou said in a teasing way when she walked up behind Mito and placed her hands on Mito's shoulders and that snapped Mito out of her staring daze.

"H-Huh?... what?" Mito said which caused Pitou to giggle.

"Again… let me help you get undressed so we can get the fun started." Pitou said before she quickly removed the coat like part of the dress before Mito could react and Mito blushed when part of her body was seen, mainly her lower neck and part of her cleveage without the coat like bit on.

Mito blushed before she slowly unbuttoned her dress and slowly stripped from her dress and stood in her bra and panties while she blushed at Emerald while he blushed at her a bit when Mito looked perfect in his eyes.

Mito then gulped when she removed her bra and her C cup breast bounced free a bit from the confines of her bra and she blushed more when her nipples were already hard.

Pitou had a cat-like smirk when she saw that after looking over Mito's shoulder.

"Nyaya, looks like we may not need much foreplay if you are this excited… though to not cause issues if you are a virgin or haven't done much in awhile…" Pitou said before she got a mischievous smirk on her face and used a hand to push Mito lightly on the back and she fell onto the bed with a kya and Emerald blushed at Mito when he saw how round her ass was.

Mito managed to recover from her stunned state though as she tried to push herself up, Mito jolted when she felt a pair of hands on her ass and she looked back to see that Pitou was the culprit and that she had her hands on Mito's ass cheeks.

"Hehe, going to enjoy the taste." Pitou said before she moved to have her head in front of Mito's pantie covered folds and she starts to lick them which made Mito groan before she could even say something and she grips the bed sheets thanks to how sensitive she was from her previous orgasm.

Pitou keeps her actions up while she licked Mito's panty covered folds more and more and purrs at the taste while her tail wiggles a bit to show her good mood, she wasn't a dog but she felt happy like one since she finally got the stubborn Mito to have a lot of fun.

Pitou then used a finger to move the cover over Mito's folds away after a minute of licking and resumed her licking actions which really made Mito groan from the feeling when she could feel Me-Mow's scratchy tongue hit her folds again and again as time went on.

Pitou purrs when she keeps eating Mito out and Mito bit her lower lip to try and hold back more moans and groans while Pitou keeps up her actions and sends her tongue deep into Mito's pussy again and again to lap up more of her juices.

Mito just couldn't but moan a moment later when Pitou's tongue seemed to hit all the right spots in her pussy and Emerald, who kept quiet, was stroking himself off at the sight watched for who knows how long as Pitou keeps on eating Mito out while she slowed her actions every now and then to not let Mito pop anytime soon.

"_O-Oh f-fuck!... how long will this go o-on!?" _Mito wondered while she felt dizzy from the pleasure raising and lowering while Pitou thought it would be a good idea to end things and moved to surprise her when she licks Mito's asshole which made Mito jolt and she looks back with shock on her face and Pitou had an amused look in her eyes when she sent her tongue deep into Mito's asshole and Mito really groans from the feeling when she could feel her asshole getting forced open by Pitou's tongue.

"F-Fuck!" Mito moans out while her body starts to shake from a quickly approaching orgasm.

This egged Pitou on more while she had a mischievous lustful look and used her free hand to rub and lightly finger Mito's folds which caused her to pant, moan, groan, and shake before she tossed her head back and barely held back a scream when she came hard on Pitou's tongue when her ass clenched around it while she squirts quite a bit from her pussy.

Pitou then moved to lap up the juices while she purrs when she enjoyed the taste of the juices on her tongue while she keeps on lapping up the juices while she waits for Mito to ride out her orgasm before she tapped off with a groan 15 seconds later and Mito fell onto the bed while her legs hung off the bed and she pants for breath while Pitou chuckles when she stands up and wiped her mouth clean.

"There… she should be warmed up enough for you to have fun Emerald." Pitou said while she looks at Emerald and grins at him while Emerald gulps.

"Y-You sure?... she may have been dragged into this but this is a serious thing to consider so…" Emerald said before he looked at Mito and she blushed while she was still catching her breath.

She then surprised Emerald when she used her hands to grip her ass cheeks and spreads her ass cheeks which made Pitou smirk.

"Nyahaha… looks like you have your answer… might as well answer that answer with your cock fucking her into a sex coma." Pitou said with a teasing grin on her face and moved out of the way to sit on the bed near Mito and Emerald gulped again when he approached Mito.

She blushed more from seeing Emerald approach her and braced herself when she felt Emerald's hands on her ass and jolts when his cock rests between her ass cheeks and she could feel how massive he was… that made her a bit nervous.

Pitou notices and pets Mito on the head gently.

"There, there, just relax, trust me, it hurts more if you tense up instead of relaxing." Pitou said to try and help Mito and it did somewhat when she visibly relaxed though she still seemed a bit tense so Pitou smirks when she moved to lay next to Mito.

"Hey Mito, want to know a trick to make this a pretty smooth fun time?" Pitou said which confused Mito and she looked at the cat based Chimera Ant.

"Wha-!" Mito tried to say before Pitou kissed her on the lips which made her blush intensely from the action which got her off guard.

That was more than enough for Emerald to pull his hips back and aimed his cock at Mito's slick folds… he then lightly pressed his hips forward and his cock slowly sank into Mito's tight passage which made her eyes widen and she groans in discomfort but Pitou keeps the kiss up to keep her from pulling from the kiss while Emerald pushed his cock deeper and deeper into Mito, he didn't feel a hymen which he chalked up to her having a fling in the past or just a toy or something so he keeps pushing deeper into Mito.

Though while one of those could be true, Mito never had anything so massive like that in her life inside of her pussy and that caused her to tear up while she struggled to keep herself from moving while she felt Emerald's cock go deeper and deeper into her.

"_P-Pardon my language… but fucking HELL he is so huge!" _Mito thought while she worried she may never be the same again while Emerald pushed his cock deep enough to touch Mito's cervix and that caused her to jolt when not many could reach there.

Emerald then stopped moving while he waited for Mito to adjust while Pitou kept the kiss up.

For a bit, Mito keeps on groaning while tears threatened to spill from her eyes a few times but thanks to how comforting Pitou was and how patient Emerald was, Mito was able to adjust pretty well and as she relaxed, she felt the pain fade over time while Pitou used a hand to rub Mito's back a few times after she pulled away from the kiss.

Mito then took a minute more to get used to the intrusion before Mito looks back at Emerald and nods at him before he returned the nod and slowly starts to thrust his hips which caused his cock to move in and out of her folds and Mito got wide eyes when she moans and groans from the feeling when she could feel her pussy reshaping to take Emerald's massive cock again and again at easier rates.

Mito moans more and more as she gets used to the thrusts thanks to Emerald's gentle actions, Pitou helped when she used her right hand to rub Mito's ass to help distract her when she moved to sit at Mito's side.

Emerald slowly thrusts his hips harder and faster and his cock barraged Mito's cervix while his cock forced its way into Mito's pussy more and more while her orgasm got closer until she grits her teeth and groans when she came hard on Emerald's cock all of a sudden which caused her pussy to grip his cock tightly though Emerald, thanks to his strength, just powered through and fucked Mito which made Mito's eyes roll back in her head while she was fucked from one orgasm to another while Pitou looks amused when she moved back to let the duo have their own fun.

This caused Emerald to continue his actions in fucking Mito hard and fast while she got a fucked up look on her face when she couldn't think of anything else besides Emerald's cock when it bashed against her cervix again and again and Emerald moved his hands to grip Mito's ass cheeks and thrusts his hips harder while he felt his orgasm getting close as time went on and as Mito felt her orgasm getting close, Emerald made a few good thrusts and gave a small roar when he pushed his hips forward and his cock bashed into Mito's womb by her cervix and Emerald unloads right in Mito's womb which made her moan whorishly when she came hard on Emerald's cock again.

Mito and Emerald ride out their orgasms before the two tapped off with groans and moans while Pitou smirks at the two while they pant for breath.

"Hehe, looks like we really need to work on your stamina… what do you two say we take a few more hours to see how far you two will go while I join in every now and then." Pitou said while she licks her lips at the duo… and the scene fades to black while Pitou looks amused at the blushing duo.

* * *

… **may update the lemon to be longer here in the future after my break… may not...**


End file.
